The A Listers
by undertaker1465
Summary: It's been a year since Punk's arrest and Jeff has returned with more attitude than ever. This is a sequel to The Star Division
1. Chapter 1

The A-Listers

Chapter 1

This is a sequel to The Star Division so if you haven't read that one you probably should or this story will make no sense lol

Hunter's P.O.V.

It's been just about a year since Punk was arrested, and so much has changed. Well, I suppose I should start from the top. After Punk's arrest, me and Jeff started training harder than ever. His knee started healing extremely fast, probably due to all the stress relief. But, unfortunately, his ego healed even faster. At first, I looked past the attitude he started getting because I figured he was probably still going through some stuff. Then, he started showing up late to practice, giving me tons of attitude and complaining about everything. Jeff's ego also started to rub off on Morrison, who demanded to be called JoMo from now on. He now thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. Melina actually matured a whole lot and was way more pleasant now. Her and Eve never really rekindled their friendship, but they were somewhat friends now.

Speaking of Eve, her and Jeff didn't really have a relationship at all anymore. They started to have a small budding romance for a little while but then Jeff started thinking he was better than everyone so they became "just friends." Eve soon began dating Christian so her and Jeff pretty much stopped talking altogether. It was probably for the better due to the fact Jeff had turned into a male version of Maryse. Which was ironic, because he actually started dating her. They started going out about a week after Jeff was cleared to compete. His return was a huge success, becoming champion just two months after and having not been defeated since. Jeff's return success was partly due to the fact him and JoMo formed a team called "The A-Listers" and were always present during the other's matches. They didn't actually "cheat" to help each other win, they just provided a distraction.

Jeff had become a lot more aggressive since returning, but also a lot more cocky. He wasted so much time showboating in the ring, time that has nearly cost him the title quite a few times. Luckily for him, JoMo was there to distract his opponent. Him and JoMo were pretty much each other's only friend, with the exception of Melina and Maryse of course. But Jeff had formed a friendship with The Big Show, who had become Jeff's defender as of late. Whenever anyone in the locker room would start making fun of or messing with Jeff he would stick up for him. Jeff was pretty much an entirely different person when he was around Big Show. It was the only time he actually genuinely smiled. He didn't know why Big Show put up with Jeff though, probably because Show was just about the nicest person on Earth.

Jeff did also have another "friend," though. Santino had pretty much began worshipping Jeff when he won the championship and started begging to be an a-lister, so, Jeff took advantage of this and made Santino his own little personal assistant. Santino did anything Jeff wanted him to. Bringing him sodas, food, and anything else Jeff wanted. Unfortunately for Santino, Jeff's attitude got even worse than ever when he turned 18. Jeff partied pretty much every night with JoMo, Melina, and Maryse, leaving Santino to do any responsibilities Jeff had. I had tried talking to Santino once, to try to talk some sense into him, but Santino refused to hear it, claiming him and Jeff were close friends and he just liked doing Jeff favors. So, I then went to Vince to talk to him about Jeff's behavior and not only did Vince love it, but he was encouraging Jeff to act like that. He claimed it was great for ratings and, while ratings had improved, they improved for all the wrong reasons. People weren't tuning in to see wrestling, they were tuning in to watch Jeff act like a bitch.

I tried talking some sense into Jeff once as well, but it was extremely awkward because we hadn't spoken since his return. The moment Jeff was cleared to compete, he left. No note, no goodbye, no thanks, nothing. Him and JoMo just packed up their stuff and left. Melina was the only one classy enough to stick around and say goodbye. I was seriously hoping she would rub off on Jeff and JoMo, but I've pretty much given up by now. They didn't want anything to do with me, so I would stop being concerned with them. That's how it went for a while, until Jeff purposely cost me my championship match against Chris Jericho. I was never really given an explanation for that, it's not like I could never actually talk to him nowadays anyway. Apart from us being on separate shows, whenever I did see him Maryse was always pawing at him. Thank god he was still classy as far as relationships went. So, as far as I know, he was still as much of a virgin as he was when I last saw him. It was easy to tell by Maryse's behavior that she was extremely sexually frustrated. It was actually kind of funny at times, but it sucked for her opponents with how aggressive she was getting.

Cena had been pretty good lately. He gave up on Maryse and started dating Mickie James. It was nice nice for him but right now they were in their "honeymoon phase" and couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was extremely annoying, especially when they had their little "you hang up first" chats. As for Eve and Christian, they may as well not be dating. Christian was making every attempt to be nice to her, sending her flowers, inviting her out to eat, but she always seemed to have some excuse. To be honest, I'm pretty sure she only started dating Christian in the first place to make Jeff jealous, and was now just stringing him along. I feel really bad for the guy, he's pretty much getting friend zoned while in a relationship. Ouch.

I really wanted to have a nice, civilized chat with Jeff, to see how he's been doing. But the only way I could find out anything about how he's been is through sites like TMZ and the paparazzi. They had been all over him since the Punk scandal had happened. Every little thing he did was on the news. They were constantly shoving cameras in his face, throwing random comments and questions at him just to try to get a reaction. I'm pretty sure that was part of the reason Jeff started developing his huge ego in the first place. When they first started hounding Jeff, he was extremely insecure. I literally had to force him to eat most of the time. And even though it was obvious Jeff wasn't in a very good place, the paparazzi continued to pester him about everything. It looked like he was holding up okay, but unfortunately, that was probably just an act he was putting on for the cameras.

Well that's pretty much what been going on in between The Star Division and this one. Let me know what you think! If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions then please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter walked reluctantly to the arena RAW was being held at today. Vince had told him just an hour ago to get to the arena ASAP because they were going to be having a very important. But when it came to Vince, important could mean anything from the WWE's going bankrupt or that bought a new lamp for his office, and Hunter was pretty sure this meeting lent more toward the lamp side. He signed a few autographs for the die-hard fans waiting at the arena entrance and made his way to Vince's office. Hunter was about to knock, but Vince's door was already open. 'That's weird, his door's never open,' thought Hunter. 'Maybe this is important.' He walked in and saw Vince sitting at his desk with a huge grin on his face. 'Oh, god. He's got an idea again,' thought Hunter.

"Ah, Hunter. Glad you could make it. Please, take a seat," said Vince, motioning to the empty chair. Hunter sat and waited for Vince to speak again. "Now, do you remember when you came to talk to me about Jeff's attitude?"

"Yeah," said Hunter, unsure of what his idea could possibly be now.

"And do you remember when Jeff cost you the title to Chris Jericho?" said Vince, standing up and walking through his office, admiring all the fine decorations.

Hunter scoffed. "How could I forget?"

"Well, I've got an idea," said Vince. "An idea that will bring an end to all of that."

"You're gonna end The Star Division," said Hunter, sarcastically.

"Sort of," said Vince. Hunter looked at him, confused. What does sort of mean? "They're still gonna have their own division, just not their own show."

"And this is gonna solve my problems, how?" said Hunter.

"Well, we are not going to keep all of them," said Vince.

"And?" said Hunter, really wishing Vince would just get to the point already.

"And, they are going to have a competition, sort of like NXT, where they will have pros who will help them showcase their best abilities for the remaining weeks of the show. Only, this time, there won't be eliminations. The last week, I decide who stays, and who goes," said Vince.

'Oh, god,' thought Hunter, worried about where this was leading.

"And guess who's gonna be Jeff's pro," said Vince.

'Shit,' thought Hunter. This went exactly where he was hoping it wouldn't. "Jesse McCartney?" said Hunter, trying to find some way getting out of this.

"No. It's gonna be you," said Vince, taking a seat bak at his desk.

"Oh joy," said Hunter, as sarcastically as humanly possible.

"I figured this will give you the opportunity to straighten Jeff out," said Vince.

'Well at least there's some upside to this,' thought Hunter. "And how exactly did Jeff take this news?"

"Well, that's the thing. I haven't exactly told him yet, so, I'm gonna leave that to you," said Vince.

"What?" said Hunter.

"Good luck, he should be here soon for a photo shoot," said Vince, pushing Hunter out of his office and shutting the door. Hunter face palmed. There was going to be no easy way of telling Jeff this. Hunter groaned and went to go see how the workers were doing with unloading the truck. He was surprised to see Cena there as well, helping them out.

"Hey, Cena!" yelled Hunter, walking up to him.

Cena looked up and gave his famous smile. "Sup partner?"

"Well I'm going to need your help with something," said Hunter.

Cena instantly looked excited. "What is it?"

Hunter explained the whole situation to him, and it turns out, John was going to be JoMo's pro. That would definitely help him with being Jeff's pro. They started talking about training tactics and saw Jeff and JoMo walking in throughout the entrance. Thank god Maryse wasn't there. That would make it pretty much impossible to talk to Jeff.

"Hey! Hardy!" yelled Hunter.

Jeff looked up and got a very confused look on his face. "What do you want?"

Hunter smirked when he heard the attitude. He was going to pay for every single time he gave Hunter attitude. "Well, it seems your little show isn't doing too well, it's ending, and you guys are going to get pros."

Jeff's eyes widened. "What?"

"And you wanna know who your pro's gonna be?" said Hunter, walking up to get in Jeff's face.

"I really don't," said Jeff, knowing what the answer would be.

"Well that's just too bad, cause it's me,' said Hunter, smirking. "Oh, and Jomo, don't worry, you won't be left out. Your pro's gonna be Cena.

Both Jeff and Jomo looked nervous, but Jeff quickly hid it, and shot a gale at Hunter. "And what makes you think, I'm gonna listen to you."

Hunter just smirked at him. "Well, it could be the fact that your job is on the line."

Jeff just glared at him again. He knew he would have to listen to Hunter if he wanted to keep his job, but he did not want to have to own up to everything he's done to Hunter.

Hunter clapped his hands together. "So! You have a photo shoot right, let's go to it!" He grabbed Jeff's arm and drug him down the hallway to the photo room. The photographer looked surprised when Hunter walked in with Jeff. "Um, may I help you with something, Mr. Helmsley?"

"Yes! I'm Jeff's pro so i'm here to tell you this photo shoot is being rescheduled because we have training to do," said Hunter. Jeff's jaw dropped as he looked at Hunter. Hunter looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, um... ok. Just let me know when you would like to do this photo shoot," said the photographer. Hunter nodded and left, Jeff reluctantly following behind him. As soon as they left the room Jeff immediately started running his mouth. "You know, you can't just do that. That was MY photo shoot! MINE!"

"And that was my title shot wasn't it?" said Hunter, turning around to stare Jeff down. Jeff folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. "Consider this, punishment number one. Your job is no longer going to be to show up, take pretty pictures, and taunt. You are now going to train every day. And when I say train, I mean train hard. Also, any time you give me the slightest bit of attitude, that's another hour of training. You're in the big leagues now, got it?" Hunter started walking off to the training ring while Jeff glared after him, before slowly following.

When they got there, Hunter stood in the middle of the ring, right in front of Jeff. "First we're gonna get to know each other better. So, tell me all about yourself." Jeff just stared at him. Hunter groaned. "What do you like?"

"Stuff," said Jeff, shrugging his shoulders. Hunter face palmed. Looks like they were gonna have to do this the hard way. He got out of the ring grabbed a punching bag, some tape, and placed the bag right in front of Jeff. "Give me your hands."

Jeff held his hands out and Hunter began taping them up. "What is this for?" asked Jeff. "It's to make sure you don't break your hand," said Hunter, finishing up Jeff's right hand and starting on his left. Jeff looked at his right hand doubtfully. How was tape going to stop him from breaking his hand? Hunter finished up and stepped aside. "Now punch."

Jeff looked at the punching bag, over at Hunter, and back at the punching bag before giving it a light jab. Hunter sighed and looked at him. "Alright, I want you to tell me everything you like, and for each thing you like, give the bag a punch. Jeff just looked at Hunter like he was crazy. "Just do it," said Hunter. Jeff looked back at the punching bag And began naming us things he liked, each followed by a light jab.

"Boots, animals, black, purple, jackets, jeans, shirts, music, confidence, independence, quiet, hugging, cuddling..." Jeff's punches got weaker and weaker until he was barely tapping the bag.

"Alright, now why don't you name stuff you hate," said Hunter.

"Yellow, pink, being wet, people who say fustrated, whiny people, bitchy people, needy people, drama, trust, relationships, love, Tori!" said Jeff, hose punches getting harder as his voice got louder. Soon, he was yelling and punching the bag as hard as he could. Jeff stopped and lent his forehead on the bag, panting.

Hunter's eyes widened. Now, they were getting somewhere. "Who's Tori?"

"Nobody!" yelled Jeff, still leaning on the bag. His hands stung from the impact of the punches and his head hurt from all the sound.

"Well she must be somebody if you hate her," said Hunter.

"It doesn't matter," said Jeff, getting off the bag and folding his arms over his chest. His eyes closed as he remembered all the painful memories from Tori.

"Well, if you tell me who she is, we could end practice here today," said Hunter, noticing the obvious pain on Jeff's face. He was pretty sure most of that pain didn't come from the punching.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Hunter, before shaking his head and looking down at his feet. "Alright, well, we can talk about something else. So, you uh, hate relationships?" said Hunter.

Jeff didn't respond and continued to stare at his feet.

"So, why are you with Maryse?" said Hunter.

"It's not a relationship, it's a fling," said Jeff.

"Why isn't it a relationship?" asked Hunter.

"Because I don't do relationships," said Jeff.

"Why not?" asked Hunter.

"Because," said Jeff.

"Is it because of Tori?" asked Hunter. Jeff once again didn't reply, and just looked at his feet. Hunger sighed and grabbed Jeff's arm, but lightly this time. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Jeff.

"We're going to put some cream on your hands to make the stinging go away," said Hunter, pulling Jeff to his locker room. Jeff just now noticed the stinging in his hands. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was now thankful Hunter had taped his hands up or could've been so much worse. Jeff sat on a bench in Hunter's locker room while he went to get the cream. Hunter got back, sat next to Jeff, and gently started removing the tape from Jeff's right hand. "This is gonna hurt," said Hunter, as he began pulling the tape off. Jeff let out a yelp and flinched every now and then when Hunter pulled the tape off a really bad spot. Hunter finished Jeff's right hand and started on his left one. When he finished he looked at both hand's damage. Not too bad, they were both really red and had some blisters forming, but thankfully the tape softened most of the impact. Jeff grimaced in pain as Hunter started putting the cream on, but then sighed in relief shortly after as it started to feel good. He still had a headache, but at least the stinging was gone. "All done," said Hunter. Jeff pulled his hands away and looked over them. Bleck, red and blistery.

"They'll be better soon," said Hunter, noticing the distasteful look on Jeff's face. "I'm gonna go get something to eat from catering, you want anything?"

Jeff immediately began to feel self-conscious again. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, don't lick your hands," said Hunter. When he left Jeff walked over to a mirror and looked himself over before sighing. 'You aren't good enough, and you'll never be good enough.'

I'd like to give a special thanks to Dawn1010 for favoring and reviewing, and to dawnieangel76 for subscribing! Please review and leave your thoughts on who Tori could be! Before you ask, no, Tori is not the wrestler Tori lo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff continued looking himself over in the mirror, noticing every single flaw. Whether it was his eyes are too big, his hair's too dull, his cheekbones stuck out too much, he's not skinny enough, everything just seemed inadequate. Jeff heard someone fumbling with the doorknob and quickly sat back on the bench, stifling a grunt when his blistered hands hit the wood.

"Hey," said Hunter, walking in with two bags of potato chips. "I brought some chips, you want any?" Jeff seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head no. Hunter shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took a seat on the bench in front of Jeff and put one of the chip bags next to him before opening the other for himself. "So, why don't we talk about this Tori chick." Jeff just rolled his eyes and started picking at his nails. "Alright, then. How about we talk about Maryse instead," said Hunter. Jeff looked at him,"Why?" Hunter shrugged. "Well, she seems like a, uh, "nice" girl, and she's pretty. So why aren't you in an actual relationship with her?"

"I already told you, I don't do relationships," said Jeff, picking at his nails again.

Hunter suppressed a sigh. "And why is that?"

"I just don't," said Jeff. "Why are you so concerned with my personal life?"

"I just think we should get to no each other better if I'm gonna be your pro. Unless you wanna lose your job, we have to have chemistry," said Hunter.

"Well we don't!" said Jeff, annoyed with Hunter. "We couldn't be more different!"

"And how is that?" said Hunter.

"Well, for one thing, I'm really young, and you're really old," said Jeff.

"Go one," said Hunter, doing his best to not get angry.

"I'm really good looking, you're really ugly. I have good hair, your's is a rat nest. I'm modest, you're arrogant," said Jeff, clearly amusing himself with this.

"Woah woah woah. You, modest? That's like saying Cena's mature!" said Hunter, earning a giggle from Jeff. Hunter smirked. 'So, he likes smack talk. Interesting.' They continued to go back and forth with insults and Hunter had to admit, that kid had quite a mouth on him. He could probably hold his own in going back and forth with The Rock! They both took a break from their banter and looked to the door when the knob jiggled.

"Hey, Hunter, I just came by to..." said Eve, walking in and being shocked to see Jeff.

Jeff smirked and winked. "Hey. How you doin?"

Eve looked over at Hunter, who smirked. "Eve, It's a long story, but, to keep it short, he's my rookie now."

Eve pointed at Jeff, continuing to look at Hunter. "Him?"

"Yup," said Hunter, getting up. "I'm gonna leave you two cause clearly, there's some things that need to, uh, be resolved." He left, leaving Eve looking after him.

"So... You came by to?" said Jeff.

Eve quickly looked back over at him and blushed. "Oh! Um I came by to, uh, get my gear for my match." She suddenly felt extremely nervous and self concious when Jeff looked at her.

"Oh. Well, apparently we have issues that need to be resolved," said Jeff, doing his best to seem confident talking to her when in reality he was just hoping he wouldn't notice any of the flaws he found earlier.

Eve awkwardly sat next to him. "So, uh, I hear your dating Maryse," said Eve.

"No," said Jeff, starting to pick at his nails again. "It's just a fling."

Eve's eyes widened. Well that would mean technically he's single. 'No!' thought Eve. 'You have a boyfriend!' Eve sighed. Why did her conscience always have to be right? Eve noticed him picking at his nails and saw the blisters on his hands. She grabbed them and pulled them closer to get a good look. "What happened to your hands?"

Jeff immediately tensed up at her touch. "I punched a punching bag a little too hard."

Eve felt him tense up when she grabbed his hands. 'Am I making him nervous?' thought Eve. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat and they both soon found it hard to breathe. They slowly moved closer and closer until they were only millimeters apart, feeling each other's shallow breaths, closing their eyes...

"Hey guys!" yelled Cena, walking into the room with Hunter, Morrison, Melina, and Maryse behind him. Jeff and Eve quickly moved awkwardly away from each other and gave Cena confused look.

Cena grinned. "We're all gonna play truth or dare!"

I know super short chapter but that's because I was going to put truth or dare in this one but now I'm gonna give you guys the power to make the questions and dares! As long as it's not too extreme (sex, drugs, murder) i'll do it! I'm a little iffy about alcohol due to the fact Jeff's not quite legal lol but if you wanna see someone make out with someone or do something stupid you've got the power to make it happen! Just leave a review with your dares or questions and I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can : D Huge thanks to HurtComfortFan123


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In this I say admit chicken a lot and that just means you're afraid to do a dare lol

Eve looked at Cena like he was crazy. Did he not remember the last time they tried to play truth or dare? It got to the point that Eve and Melina started to try to rip each other's hair out! And he wanted to try again! "John, I don't think that's such a good idea.."

"Don't worry! We've all grown and matured since the last time we played, and are now all responsible adults," said Cena, looking at Eve. "I think we can manage not going over board with the dares."

"John, you can barely manage getting a straw into a juice box without getting frustrated and throwing it at a wall," said Hunter. Cena turned and gave him the evil eye. "I'm a pro now, that means I'm professional and can handle my frustrations."

"John, just because your a pro, doesn't make you any more professional than you already were," said Jomo, looking doubtfully over at Cena.

"That's it mister! You just earned yourself a trip to the naughty corner tomorrow!" said Cena, pointing at JoMo like he was a dog.

Jomo gave him a weird look. "But all I said was..."

"That's two trips!" said Cena, still pointing. Jomo crossed his arms and glared up at the ceiling, getting a giggle out of Melina. Maryse scoffed and pushed past Hunter to go sit by Jeff, as close as she could with out actually sitting on his lap. Hunter rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that girl had more attitude than Jeff and Jomo combined! Eve rolled her eyes and looked away from the two, causing Hunter to smirk. She was oozing jealousy. Truth or Dare was definitely going to be fun.

"Alright, Raw starts in about two hours so we've got until then to have some mature, grownup fun," said Cena. He sat next to Eve, Jomo and Melina sat on the bench in front of him, and Hunter sat next to them, right in front of Jeff and Maryse. Cena pulled out his phone and started up a dice app to determine who would go first. Very slowly, the phone made it around their little group.

"I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening," said Jeff. Hunter couldn't help but smirk when he saw Cena's very pouty face. "Be patient. We're almost done." When it finally made it around to everyone, Jeff got the highest role, and thus, got to go first.

Jeff looked around at everyone before stopping on Hunter and smirking. "Hunter, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Hunter, knowing if he chose truth he would have to admit chicken.

"I dare you to sing True Friend by Hannah Montana," said Jeff, trying to make Hunter admit chicken.

Hunter's eyes widened, before he thought of an excuse to get out of it. "Uh, I don't know the words."

"Don't worry, I've got YouTube on my phone, we can look them up!" said Cena, pulling out his phone.

"Unless, you're chicken," said Jeff, looking Hunter dead in the eye. 'Alright, you wanna play chicken?' thought Hunter. 'We'll play chicken.' Hunter sucked it up, and sang the song, causing everyone to almost die from laughter. He tossed John's phone back to him bitterly, grumbling to himself. At least it was his turn now. He looked at Jeff, and smirked. "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Jeff. There was no way he was admitting chicken.

"I dare you to say something that no one else knows about you," said Hunter, smirk still in place.

Jeff bit his lip before sighing. "Well, when I was fifteen, I got a tattoo."

"You got a tattoo!" said Jomo, shocked he didn't know about this.

"Yup," said Jeff. He took off his left boot and pulled up his pant leg, revealing a large dragon tattoo on his calf. "This is why I always wear pants."

"Damn," said Jomo. "How did I not know about this?"

"Because only me and the tattoo artist knew about it," said Jeff, pulling his pant leg back down and his boot back on. "Now, Maryse, truth or dare?"

Maryse smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you, to have Eve write something on your foot," said Jeff. Maryse's smirk disappeared. She was hoping for a way sexier dare than that. But Eve gained a smirk, and went to go grab a pen from her bag. She wasn't going to do anything too devious, but she had learned a thing or two from Melina about prank pens, the kind with the ink that only came off with saliva. Maryse reluctantly took off her right boot and sock, holding her foot out to Eve. Eve smirked before writing "HORNY" in giant letters all across her foot. Maryse angrily pulled her foot away after everyone got a good laugh. She pouted while putting her sock and boot back on and deciding who would be punished next.

"Cena, truth or dare?" said Maryse.

"Dare," said Cena, nervously. When Maryse was angry, she was mean.

"I dare you, to let Jomo make you a spoonful of whatever condiments he wants and you have to eat it," said Maryse. Jomo grinned and quickly went to catering to make his spoonful. Cena nervously waited for him, and immediately regretted choosing dare as soon as Jomo came back. He had grabbed one of every spicy pepper they had on the catering table. Cena slowly took the spoon and put it in his mouth, immediately feeling it burst into flames. He jumped up and let out an extremely loud yell. Jeff handed him a water bottle that Cena quickly snatched and poured it onto his mouth, getting water all over him and Jeff. Jeff let out a little squeal as the water hit him, and Maryse shamelessly cuddled him. Eve scoffed. Jeff was wet, he was wearing a white shirt, and she wasn't getting to enjoy it because Maryse was all over him. Cena continued to yell for another 5 minutes before he finally calmed down. He glared at Morrison before looking at Melina. "Melina, truth or dare."

"Dare," said Melina, giggling a little at John's angry expression.

"I dare you to make out with Jeff for 30 seconds with tounge!" said Cena, pointing over at Jeff. Everyone in the room immediately screamed "What!" except for Hunter, who thought the dare was genius. "You heard me!" said Cena, crossing his arms over his chest.

JoMo glared at Cena. "That's just wrong!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you set my mouth on fire!" yelled Cena. Maryse angrily moved away from Jeff, grumbling to herself in French. Melina slowly stood up and took her place as JoMo hid his face in his hands. Melina looked at Jeff awkwardly. "So, how are we supposed to do this?"

"I don't know. You lay on top of him, he lays on top of you, get in-between his legs, sit on his lap, whatever makes you feel comfortable," said Cena, smirking.

Melina flipped him off and looked back at Jeff. She sighed and grabbed Jeff's right leg.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeff, feeling uncomfortable with Melina's hand on his thigh.

"Moving your leg," said Melina. She put his leg on the other side of the bench and moved closer to him, getting in between his legs. Melina wrapped her legs around his waist, earning a wolf call from Hunter. She flipped him off and pressed against Jeff, giving him a soft peck to try and make things less awkward, and she felt a first kiss with someone should never be a sloppy make out. "Just go along with it," Melina whispered in his ear. She licked his bottom lip and roughly kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as roughly. He tried to just get lost in the moment so it wouldn't feel awkward, but he couldn't. It just felt wrong, especially when Melina stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Hunter was shocked Jeff actually did it, especially with all these people here. He's a pretty good chicken player. Hunter looked over at JoMo and saw he was actually watching now, and he didn't look upset at all. No, he looked turned on. Hunter shook his head. Kids these days.

Eve looked away from Jeff and Melina bitterly. She missed making out with Jeff. Even though they only made out a couple times, he was a really good kisser. Eve sighed. She had tried making out with Christian once, and it's not that he was a bad kisser, it just didn't feel right. 'Stupid Cena,' thought Eve. 'He ruined my chance to kiss Jeff.'

Melina and Jeff finally pulled apart and she immediately hopped off of him and went back to sit with JoMo. Hunter and Cena immediately started making wolf calls just to make them feel more awkward then they already did. "Shut up," said Melina. "Cena, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Cena.

"I dare you to kiss Eve for 30 seconds with tongue," said Melina, smirking.

Cena's jaw dropped. "But, I have a girlfriend."

"I have a boyfriend! And he's in the room!" said Melina, motioning to JoMo, who was just shamelessly staring at her.

Cena sighed. "Alright. If I must." He picked Eve up, getting a surprised squeal out of her, sat her on his lap, and started devouring her mouth. Everyone looked at him in shock, and Jeff quickly looked away. Eve was frozen in shock for a few seconds, but snapped out of it when John stuck his tongue in her mouth. 'This is my chance to make Jeff jealous,' thought Eve. She let out a loud, obnoxious moan to ensure she had his attention, and began hungrily kissing John back. All thoughts of Christian had completely left her mind at this point. All of her focus was on getting Jeff's attention and making him jealous. When her and John broke apart, Eve looked over at Jeff and was satisfied to see a definite jealous look on his face.

"Now then," said Cena, completely un-phased by what just happened. "Eve, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Eve.

"I dare you to give Jeff a hickey," said Cena, smirking.

"What!" said Jeff, giving Cena a shocked face.

"You heard me," said Cena, with a smug expression. "Now go on, Eve."

Eve was just as shocked as Jeff, but there was no way she was turning down a chance to kiss Jeff's neck, it was one step closer to his lips. Maryse angrily moved away from Jeff again. It was official, Maryse hated truth or dare. Eve moved closer to Jeff and he slowly moved his hair out of the way. Eve slowly started placing small kisses on his neck with a few small licks every now and then. She was definitely going to take her time with this. His skin was so soft, tan, and kissable. Eve started placing bigger kisses and was sucking and nibbling on his neck a little. She was trying her hardest to get a moan out of him. It would make her whole week if she could get Jeff Hardy to moan for her. Eve moaned a little and felt Jeff tense up like he was trying his hardest not to moan. Eve put her hand on his leg and rubbed his thigh a little while she placed even bigger kisses on his neck. Jeff let out an extremely soft moan, and Eve was pretty sure she was the only one who could hear it, but it fuckin counted to her. She withdrew from his neck, satisfied with her work. Eve hadn't left too big a mark, but it was definitely noticeable.

Jeff quickly moved his hair back to cover it up. He was just glad he hadn't gotten a boner, or he would've died right then and there. Just burst into flames, and died. But Eve had definitely turned him on and he had done everything in his power not to moan, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped no one heard it.

"Hunter, truth or dare?" said Eve, looking innocently at him.

"Dare," said Hunter, thinking there was no way she could come up with anything bad or dirty.

"I dare you to read a slash fan fiction story about you and Jeff," said Eve, smirking.

Hunter's eyes widened. "Woah woah woah woah woah! What!"

"Out loud," said Eve, winking. "Unless you're, chicken."

Hunter just stared at her. He never expected Eve to be an amazing chicken player, but there was no way he was admitting chicken to a girl. Hunter sighed. "Fine." Cena pulled out his phone with a smirk and loaded up a fan fiction site. Hunter was shocked to say the least. There were at least 30 stories for him to choose from. He was trying to find a nice, clean story, but they were all dirty and nasty. There were some sick, sick people out there. Apparently he was taking too long so Eve decided to choose for him. She, of course, chose the dirtiest one of them all. Hunter felt himself wanting to throw up as he read the first line.

"Hunter undressed the young Hardy with his eyes as he walked up to him," said Hunter. Everyone giggled but Jeff who hid his face in his hands. "He roughly pushed Jeff against the wall, rubbing their bodies together." Once again giggles filled the room. "Hunter tore their clothes off, admiring Jeff's beautiful body." Complete laughter filled the room this time.

"Damn, Hunter. I didn't know you swung that way," said Melina, in between her laughter.

"Shut up!" yelled Hunter, before reluctantly continuing to read. "He wrapped Jeff's long legs around his body and devoured his mouth." Hunter looked away from the screen as that extremely unwanted image entered his mind. He was pretty sure Jeff didn't that image there either by the way he was hiding his face. Even though Jeff had technically slept with a guy before, it was extremely unwanted sex. Hunter was sure he would never hear the end of this and somehow the rest of the roster would find out as well. It was going to be absolute hell for him and Jeff. He groaned before continuing. "Hunter licked up Jeff's neck, getting a slutty moan in return." Thankfully that's all Eve made Hunter read, so he didn't have to read the actual sex part. But the image was still there, and there are some things that just can't be unseen.

After the laughter finally died down, Hunter took his turn. "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Jeff taking his face out of his hands.

Hunter smirked. "Alright, I dare you, to tell all about your little Tori chick."

Jeff's eyes widened and JoMo looked over at Hunter. "You know about Tori?"

"Yup," said Hunter. "And now all of us will, you know, unless Jeff's chicken."

Jeff sighed. "Well, Tori's my ex-girlfriend. And, she cheated on me."

Hunter's eyes widened. "She cheated on you?"

"Ten times," said Jeff, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"And you stayed with her all those times?" said Hunter, looking at Jeff in disbelief. What was he thinking? He could do way better!

"She told me no one else would ever want me because I'm fat and ugly and worthless," said Jeff, looking down at his feet. "And that I was just lucky she still found some use in me."

Hunter sighed. "So why'd you break up then?"

"She left me because I didn't wanna have sex," said Jeff, his eyes watering up.

"She broke his heart," said JoMo. "He didn't talk to anyone for a month."

Hunter looked at Jeff guiltily. He never would have made Jeff talk about it like this if he'd known it was that bad. Cena's phone went off, signaling it was time for Raw to start. "Hey, guys. It's time for Raw." The group began dispersing, leaving Jeff and Eve alone. Jeff was answering a text he got from Santino, and Eve was getting her ring gear for her match tonight. She turned around and tripped right into Jeff's arms, sending his phone flying across the room. Eve looked up into Jeff's eyes, and kissed him. She hadn't expected him to kiss back, but he did. Eve backed them into a bench and sat on his lap, her kiss turning into a full fledged make out session. Jeff let out a loud moan as Eve licked at his lips. He gladly granted her entrance and returned the favor. Jeff had so much pent up emotion in him right now and he had to let it out. Eve loved hearing him moan and when he did all her sense went out the window and she started running her hands all over him. Jeff laid down on the bench to get more comfortable and Eve immediately pressed her body to him. She started kissing his neck, continuing where she left off earlier, getting another moan out of him. Yup, Eve had definitely missed this.

Christian walked through the halls in a suit with roses for Eve. He thought he'd surprise her on Raw with some flowers because he loved to make her smile. "Hey, Hunter!"

Hunter turned around. "Oh hey, Christian! What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Eve some flowers. Do you know where she is?" said Christian, straightening his suit out. He wanted to look amazing for Eve.

"She should be in our locker room getting her gear. It's right down that hall, third door on the left," said Hunter, pointing to the hall their locker room was in.

"Thanks," said Christian, smiling. He walked to the door and was about to knock but heard some moaning coming from inside. "What the..." He opened the door and found his girlfriend, on top of Jeff Hardy, kissing his neck. They both quickly looked up and saw him. "Christian," said Eve, shocked he was here. Christian threw the roses on the floor and stormed out, slamming the door. "Christian wait!" yelled Eve. She ran out of the room, but he was already gone.

Special thanks to Thatpersonthatreads, HurtComfortFan123, and The Cajun Phoenix! By the way HurtComfortFan123, your Hannah Montana idea was genius lol please review! : D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hunter drives up to the arena for The Star Division with Jeff, who was in a very bad mood. Although Hunter couldn't blame him, with everything that's gone on recently and his opponent for tonight. It turns out, Christian was also a pro, and he specifically asked for a match with Jeff tonight. The fans had all tuned in to TMZ and found out about all the drama that gone on yesterday, so they were very excited for this match. Hunter just hoped Jeff was focused enough to compete tonight. Him and Maryse were officially done, as were Eve and Christian, and the paparazzi was following Jeff everywhere even more so than usual. Although, Vince couldn't be happier about all of this and Jeff was definitely leaving an impression in his mind.

"Alright, we're here," said Hunter. Jeff just grumbled and got out of the car. Hunter sighed and opened up the trunk so they could grab their bags. He had offered Jeff a ride to the arena because he had been training Jeff beforehand. He had been extremely aggressive during the training session and looked like he was taking all his frustrations out on the poor punching bag. Hunter had a gotten a much softer punching bag this time so Jeff's hands wouldn't be sore for the match. Cena had been training JoMo along with him. Lucky for him, JoMo was being surprisingly pleasant today, and was even somewhat fun to be around.

Hunter and Jeff entered the arena and Jeff immediately went to go change. Hunter decided to walk around for a little while and ran across quite a few star division people, discovering he had no idea what any of their names were. He spotted Christian and went to go talk to him. After all, he was Christian's friend and didn't want their friendship to be affected by all this drama.

"Hey, Christian. How've you been?" said Hunter.

Christian looked up from tying his boot and shrugged. "Awful."

"Oh. Well, you get used to it," said Hunter, rubbing his neck, awkwardly.

"Yeah. Well it's been nice talking to you, but I've gotta go warmup for my match," said Christian, walking away toward the training ring. When Jeff finished changing, Hunter started giving Jeff advice for his match and was trying to get him focused for his match. Unfortunately, Melina and Eve started arguing about who was gonna manage Jeff. Hunter sighed. "Both of you can manage him!"

They looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing. Hunter groaned as he looked at his watch and saw it was time for the match. "Alright, Jeff. Just focus, don't be cocky, and make an impression." He went to go watch from the backstage monitor with several other rookies and pros.

Christian comes out first with a huge pop from the fans. He slaps some fan's hands but there is a definite look of intensity on his face. Christian does his signature taunt and the fans give him another loud pop. Jeff's music hits and is met with a mixed but loud reaction. He comes out with Eve and Melina at his side and poses at the top of the ramp for the paparazzi that accompanies him, JoMo, and Melina for their entrances.

Christian looks at them with a very bitter and somewhat sad look on his face. Jeff walks down the ramp and climbs into the ring. He taunts Christian once more before the match begins. Christian sends a glare down at Eve and the referee separates Jeff and Christian into separate corners.

The bell rings and Jeff walks right up to Christian and pushes him. He continues to push Christian for a second and third time before slapping Christian across the face. Jeff pushes Christian once more and Christian has clearly had enough as he kicks Jeff right in the gut. He gives Jeff two forearms to the face before Irish whipping him into the turnbuckle. Jeff walks up to Christian only to be met with another kick to the gut followed by a neck breaker.

Christian goes for the cover and hooks Jeff's leg. Jeff kicks out at two and slowly recovers, still feeling the effects of the kicks. Christian quickly climbs to the top rope but gets down as Melina climbs onto the apron. Jeff sneaks up behind Christian and throws a punch, but Christian saw it coming and ducked right under, pulling Jeff into a roll up pin. Jeff kicks out at two and slowly crawls away.

Christian follows and Jeff snags him with a drop toe hold, sending Christian face first into the ropes. Jeff grabs his head and pulls him up to his knees, only to slam him face first into the mat. He walks up to Christian and gives him a hard punt to the ribs. Christian rolls away from Jeff and tries to use the ropes for support to stand. Jeff quickly puts his shin on Christian's back, pushing him into the ropes. Jeff holds it for a four count before releasing and whipping Christian into the mat.

Jeff goes for a cover and hooks the leg but Christian kicks out at one and a half. Christian tries to stand but Jeff quickly applies a sleeper on him. Christian struggles to his feet and hits a few forearms to Jeff's stomach but Jeff slams him back into the mat and takes the time to taunt. Jeff arrogantly steps on Christian's stomach and walks over him. He high fives Melina and starts pushing Christian's face when he begins to recover.

Christian hits a huge forearm , sending Jeff off his feet as Christian makes it to his. Jeff stands back up and is met with two more forearms to the face before kicking Christian in the gut and Irish whipping him into the turnbuckle. Jeff taunts once more before running at Christian, only to be met with yet another forearm to the face. Christian grabs Jeff's head and bulldogs him. Christian quickly goes for the cover and the ref counts to three.

The crowd roars as Christian's music hits. He taunts all the way up the ramp as Melina and Eve come in the ring to check on Jeff. Jeff looks on in disbelief as Christian walks backstage. A replay of Christian's bulldog and pin is shown as Jeff argued with the ref, claiming the count was too fast. He ran his hands through his long hair in frustration when the ref stuck to his decision.

Jeff reluctantly walked backstage with Eve and Melina, meeting a very disappointed Hunter at the monitor. "So, let me get this straight. I told you not to be cocky, and to focus," said Hunter. "Yet you decide to taunt the whole match. And you see what happens, you lost!"

Jeff glared. "It doesn't matter if I win or lose. It matters, if I make an impression." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well losing doesn't make a very great impression."

Vince strutted up to them with a huge grin on his face. "Jeff, that was fantastic! That was one of the biggest reactions Christian's gotten in years! You keep that up, and your job is guaranteed!" Vince strutted away and Jeff smirked at Hunter.

"Look, you may be okay with taking the easy way out, and making a career out of drama and showboating, but I'm not. And since I'm your pro, you do what I say. Your little paparazzi may save your career for a little while, but if you ever expect to make an impact around here, then you need to win," said Hunter. Jeff looked down at his feet with a very frustrated look on his face. Eve and Melina had gone to catering so, with the exception of just a few tech workers, they were alone.

"You need to focus. No more showboating, no more taunting, no more drama. Got it?" said Hunter. Jeff looked up and reluctantly nodded.

"And another thing. No more treating people like dirt. You are no better than anyone else here trying to make a living from this business. That means Santino is no longer your little personal assistant," said Hunter. He was trying to make it perfectly clear he wasn't putting up with any crap.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jeff, looking down at his feet again. No one had ever actually lectured him before, and it was not a good feeling. Normally, he would do whatever he felt like and no one would care. No one would tell him what to do. And no one would stop him from doing anything.

"Now, come on. We're gonna train tonight so I can show you some mat maneuvers," said Hunter. Jeff quickly looked up. "But I'm partying with JoMo tonight!" Jeff and JoMo had made plans to go to the hottest club in town tonight.

"And that's another thing. No more partying every night. You're going to be going to sleep early, so you can get up early in the morning for training," said Hunter. Clearly, there was no figure of authority in Jeff's life, so he was gonna have to take that role.

"That's so not fair!" said Jeff. Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "That's life." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ground.

Hunter started walking off to the training ring and Jeff bitterly followed. When they got there, Hunter laid a practice dummy on the ground to train with. Kelly Kelly was also "training" with Rosa. They looked over at Jeff and flirtatiously winked and waved. Jeff smirked at them but Hunter grabbed Jeff's face and turned him to look at him, "Focus."

Jeff sighed and looked at the dummy. It was very oddly shaped and looked mutated, getting a chuckle out of Jeff. Hunter trained him hard with that dummy, and Jeff could already feel himself getting sore by the end of it. Jeff was going for a dive on the dummy, but JoMo walked in the room and distracted him, making him fall flat on the mat. Hunter sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, focus!"

Jeff propped himself up on his elbows and glared at Hunter. He then looked over at JoMo, "What?" "It's time to party!" said JoMo. Jeff sighed, "Hunter won't let me go party."

JoMo gasped and glared over at Hunter. "Party pooper!" Hunter rolled his eyes. "Yup, now go, we've got a lot of work to do." JoMo left and Jeff looked up Hunter.

"Now, let's try that again, but this time, focus!" said Hunter. Jeff groaned, but got up and pulled himself back onto the top rope. He focused really hard this time, and hit the dummy really well with a flip. Hunter was satisfied, it wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

Special thanks to HurtComfortFan123 and ThatPersonThatThreads! Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jeff sat alone in his hotel room, bored watching some movie he was completely uninterested in. JoMo and Melina had gone out to the club and brought Santino with them, so he had no one to hang out with right now. Well, there was Eve, but she was hanging out with Hunter and Cena right now. Hanging out with her was pretty awkward at the moment anyway.

Jeff groaned at the tv screen and just shut it off. He sighed when he checked his phone. No messages. Jeff tossed it to the other side of the couch and payed down, trying to get some sleep. He was already supposed to be sleeping so he could get up early, but his brain kept wandering and made it impossible to get a second of sleep.

After 15 minutes of tossing and turning, Jeff gave up and grabbed his phone. He checked it and was surprised to see he had a message from JoMo. "This club is hoppin bro! You shoulda came!" Jeff sighed and looked around the empty hotel room. He hit reply. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed some clothes to change into. Jeff put on a very flashy purple and red wife beater that showed a generous amount of abs, some black pants, and his favorite black jacket to cover himself with. Normally, he would be very uncomfortable wearing something like this, but if you wanted to get in the club, you had to show some skin. Knowing JoMo, he probably went shirtless.

Jeff ran through the halls to the elevator. Luckily, Hunter was probably asleep by now, so he wouldn't yell at him for not going to sleep early. "Come on come on come on!" said Jeff, pushing the lobby button on the elevator. He waited impatiently for it to reach the floor, and the moment it did he ran out, but ran straight into someone. "Ow! Why don't you watch where you're..." said Jeff, looking up and seeing Hunter.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said Hunter, with a smirk in place.

"I, um, nowhere," said Jeff, pulling a very guilty smile.

"Uh huh. Well, if I remember correctly, you're supposed to go to bed early tonight for training in the morning. So, why aren't you in bed?" said Hunter.

"Why aren't you in bed!" said Jeff. Hunter just looked at him and he looked at his feet. "Well, JoMo and Melina and Santino all went to the club, and I was bored, and I can't sleep."

Hunter sighed. "So, you're telling me, you were lonely?"

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"Alright, come on," said Hunter, grabbing Jeff's arm and pulling him back toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Jeff.

"We're going to my room," said Hunter, pulling Jeff into the elevator with him and hitting the 7th floor button. Jeff mumbled a thanks while looking at his feet and Hunter just smirked. They got to Hunter's room and found Cena and Eve playing go-fish. "Did you get more pillows?" asked Cena, not looking up from his cards.

"Well, no. But I did get something," said Hunter.

Cena looked up and got a huge grin. "Company!" He jumped and squeezed Jeff into a bear hug.

"Put him down, John. You're gonna squish him," said Hunter. Cena put Jeff down and turned to Hunter, crossing his arms. "You were supposed to get pillows."

"Well, I was, but then Jeff decided to try and sneak out to a club," said Hunter.

"But I was gonna build a fort! I can't build a fort without pillows!" said Cena, waving his arms around dramatically.

"It's not that big a deal, John. You can build a fort another time," said Hunter.

Cena mumbled to himself and sat back down to continue playing cards.

"Do you have any sevens?" asked Eve, trying not to look at Jeff as he went to sit on the couch. But it was hard. His jacket was hanging open a little bit and she could tell he was wearing his clubbing clothes.

"CHEATER!" yelled Cena, slamming his cards down.

Eve looked up with a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"You looked at my cards!" said Cena.

"No I didn't!" said Eve.

"Then how would you know what I have!" said Cena.

"I guessed!" said Eve.

"Liar!" said Cena. "Now we have to start all over!"

Eve groaned as Cena started shuffling all the cards back into the deck.

"Or, we could all do something else," said Jeff.

"Like what! What could possibly be more entertaining than go-fish!" said Cena. "It's not like I can build a fort! Hunter!"

"Oh would you get over it!" said Hunter.

"That fort was my dream!" said Cena, throwing himself on the floor, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"Well, um. We could order some tacos," said Jeff.

"Oh I love tacos!" said Cena, getting back up.

"I could go for a taco right now," said Eve.

Hunter sighed. "All right. I'll order us some tacos."

"Yay!" said Cena. "And in the meantime we can play go-fish!"

"No!" said Eve. Cena immediately pouted. "Well we need something to do."

"We could go to a club," said Jeff.

"You're not going to the club," said Hunter, dialing up room service.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"Why do you want to go to the club anyway?" said Eve. She had only gone to the club once with Melina. To her, it was just a small room packed with a bunch of people grinding on and having sex with each other. Not really her scene.

Jeff again shrugged. "Just do."

"I've never been to a club," said Cena.

"You haven't?" said Jeff.

"Nope. I was gonna open a club in my fort. But you know, no pillows," said Cena.

Hunter took a deep breath and continued ordering room service. He was never going to hear the end of this. Over the course of his phone call, everyone of course started arguing about whether or not Transformers was a good movie. How they got to that conversation, he had no idea. "Will everyone be quiet!" yelled Hunter, right after he hung up. They all immediately shut up and Jeff checked his phone. He had a text from JoMo that said, "Hey immmmmm back bu immmmmm banging mel on the couch ffor a little while so dbnt come back for another 7 hours or so uless you wanna threesome." Jeff groaned and face palmed. He was obviously hammered and there was no way he was going back there tonight.

Eve looked over at the text and giggled. "So, it looks like you're either staying here or getting laid."

Hunter looked at her confused. "Don't ask," said Jeff.

"Well, you could stay here. But we might not have enough pillows," said Cena.

"Let it go!" said Hunter.

Big thanks to Cody'sxFavoritexGirl! All your reviews made my day! Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeff had ended staying in his Hunter's room, so after they all had tacos and Cena stopped whining about his fort, he crashed on the couch. Everyone fell asleep rather quickly, except for Eve. She just couldn't fall asleep. Around 3 in the morning she finally gave up and went to get a glass of water. Eve went into the kitchen area and grabbed a glass out of the cubboards of the very expensive suite Hunter had paid for. She filled it with water from the sink and turned to look at Jeff. He looked so peaceful sleeping, but he did look cold. Which, was understandable because he had taken his jacket off for comfort, leaving him in his flashy wife beater that didn't cover much at all. Eve went over over to the little closet and grabbed one of the hotel blankets out of it and draped it over him. She then grabbed one of her pillows and carefully slid it under his head. She giggled when she saw Jeff absentmindedly snuggling into the blanket. Eve went back to bed and was finally able to get some sleep.

Hunter woke up at around 8 and looked around the room. Cena was almost falling off his bed and drooling on his pillows. Lovely. Hunter noticed Eve only had one pillow and looked at her confused. He then shrugged and went to go wake Jeff up. It probably fell off or something. Hunter walked out of the little bedroom and over to the couch, immediately finding out where Eve's pillow had gone. He smirked and shook his head. Hunter had to admit, Eve's little crush on Jeff was cute, but it had to stop. He didn't want anymore drama in Jeff's life, and girlfriends caused just that. Hunter walked over to Jeff and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Jeff. It's time to get up."

Jeff groaned and buried his head under the blanket. "Nooooooooooooo."

"No whining," said Hunter. "You're the one that didn't want to go to bed."

"But I'm tired," said Jeff, taking the blanket off his head.

"I don't care," said Hunter. "We've got training this morning so you have to get up."

"I can't train in this," said Jeff, motioning to his outfit.

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you tried to sneak out to go clubbing," said Hunter. He heard someone knock on the door and went to answer it. "What are you two doing here?" Melina and JoMo were outside the door. JoMo didn't answer, just pushed past Hunter and flopped on the couch with a loud groan.

"We came looking for Jeff," said Melina, taking a seat by JoMo. "We have plans."

"Well you're gonna have to reschedule," said Hunter. "He has training this morning."

"But we're going sightseeing," said Melina.

"We're in L.A.," said Hunter. "You guys live here, you've seen all the sights."

"We've done it on all of them too," said JoMo, smirking.

Melina smacked JoMo's arm and turned back to Hunter. "That's why we're going to San Francisco. You can come too."

"I don't want to come," said Hunter.

"But it can be like a bonding thing," said Melina. "And you guys can train tonight."

"No," said Hunter.

"But Hunnnnttteerrr," said Jeff.

"No," said Hunter.

"But Hunnnnttteerrr," said Melina.

"No," said Hunter. He was outing his foot down this time.

"But Hunnnnttteerrr," said Cena, walking out of the bedroom.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!" said Hunter.

"I know, I just wanted to say it," said Cena.

Hunter face palmed. "Look, we're not going to San Francisco to go sightseeing and that's final!"

Of course, everyone immediately began yelling out their protests and whining. "Please, Hunter. I'll work twice as hard at the next training," said Jeff, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Hunger sighed. "You know what, fine."

Jeff got a huge grin and everyone started voicing their excitement while JoMo groaned at them. Hunter smirked. "How hammered were you last night?"

"I wasn't hammered," said JoMo.

"JoMo, you asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with you and Melina. You were hammered," said Jeff.

"Damn, I was hammered," said JoMo. "If I swung that way I could do way better than you." Jeff glared at him and JoMo laughed. Melina looked around the room. "Where's Eve?"

"She's still sleeping," said Cena. Melina proceeded to grab the pillow off the couch and whack Eve with it until she got up.

"Wait a minute," said Jeff. "Where did this blanket come from?"

Hunter shook his head. "Just go to your room and change."

Jeff immediately took off with JoMo following slowly behind him. Once he came back in a t-shirt and jeans, Melina explained the whole thing to Eve and they went to the parking lot. Hunter had rented a tahoe because he liked big cars but he soon discovered that was a mistake, due to the fact all of them could fit with some two seats left over. He sat with Cena in the front, Jeff and Eve were in the middle, and Melina and JoMo were in the back. Hunter did not know why they demanded the backseat, and he did not have any desire to know.

The first couple of minutes were quiet and peaceful, but of course, someone just had to ruin that. "I don't like this song," said Jeff.

"I don't care," said Hunter. "My truck, my music."

"Can't we listen to my Spongebob CD?" said Cena, with a pouty face.

"No!" said Hunter. "We are never going to listen to that CD!"

"But what if other people wanna listen," said Cena.

"Fine, John," said Hunter. "If anyone else wants to listen to it, then we will."

"Well, I would like to listen to it," said Jeff, smirking. Eve giggled as Cena excitedly popped his CD in. Hunter cringed at every word that squeaky voice said. He glared at Jeff in the mirror. This was going to be a long trip.

Throughout the drive, Jeff proceeded to annoy Hunter in every way possible. He popped his mouth, kicked Hunter's seat, and of course continually asked "Are we there yet?" all while Eve was giggling away, JoMo and Melina were making out, and Cena was listening to all 5 of his stupid Spongebob CDs, singing along with them.

"Thank god," said Hunter, as they finally reached San Francisco. "Where are we going first?"

"Let's go for a ride on a cable car," said Melina, taking a break from sucking JoMo's face off.

Hunter had to admit, the cable car was kinda fun, and it gave you a little thrill going up and down the hills. Although, the bells on it ringing right in his ears did not please him very much.

"And, if you look to your left, you'll see one of the many fine neighborhoods here in San Francisco," said the tour guide. Hunter looked and raised an eyebrow. There were people walking on stilts, singing, dancing, and some of them were completely naked. 'There are a lot of wackos here,' thought Hunter. He looked over at Jeff and smirked, seeing him grinning from ear to ear at all the tall buildings and stilt walkers. It was rare to see a smile on Jeff's face period, let alone one this big. So he was glad to see Jeff enjoying himself. Eve was definitely all cuddled up next to him, but it didn't seem like Jeff even noticed. There weren't too many places the car visited though, and the ride seemed short to Hunter and not worth the ridiculously long wait time. But he was just glad they hadn't been swarmed by paparazzi yet, especially with how close they were to L.A.

The moment Hunter started thinking about the paparazzi, they showed up and started hounding all of them. "I think it's time to leave the downtown area," said Melina.

"Let's go," said Hunter. They went on a bay cruise next, and Melina and JoMo proceeded to find a place to go make out. Apparently, they wanted to do it on all the San Francisco attractions as well as the L.A. Ones. Cena had kept trying to play rock paper scissors with Hunter, always claiming to have won, even when Hunter had obviously won, based on some ancient rule of philosophy. Jeff and Eve were watching the fish that swam and sometimes jumped by. Hunter didn't have a problem with it, until Jeff decided to splash him with the extremely cold water. He glared over at Jeff as him and Eve giggled. Yup, this was definitely going to be a long trip.

It turned out to be an extremely long trip for Hunter. The food he had was terrible, his wine was musty, Chinatown was extremely crowded, there were tons of wack jobs at Lombard Street, the Golden Gate Park took forever to get to along with the Golden Gate Bridge, the Exploratorium seemed really plain and boring, Sausalito also took forever to get to, Alcatraz took up so much time just on the ferry ride there and back, and there were brain dead tourists everywhere. Although, everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves. But at the end of the day, they were all tired and wanted to go home. Everyone but Hunter slept on the car ride home. Cena was sprawled in his seat, Melina, was sleeping with her head on JoMo's lap, and Eve had her head resting on Jeff's shoulder. Hunter sighed contently. Finally, some peace and quiet.

I would like to give a special thanks to Thatpersonthatreads! Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hunter woke up at six in the morning and immediately started getting ready for training. Since he didn't train Jeff yesterday, they were training hard this morning. They had to train this early because they had a flight that afternoon to Chicago. Hunter took a quick shower, put on some sweats, grabbed his wrestling bag, and headed down to the gym. He had told Jeff to meet up with him there at seven, so he had a good thirty minutes to warm-up.

Hunter walked into the gym and was surprised to find Cena, Morrison, and Jeff already there. He raised an eyebrow and checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. Nope, still thirty minutes until eight. Hunter realized he probably should've noticed Cena wasn't in his bed this morning, but doing a head count was not his top priority at that moment. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"You can never be up too early for training!" said Cena, a huge grin on his face. Jeff and JoMo both grunted and looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Did you guys go clubbing last night or something?" asked Hunter, seeing the giant bags under their eyes.

"No," said Jeff. "We went straight to bed after we got home. JoMo didn't even have sex first."

"Yeah, speaking of sex," said JoMo, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kind've have a question for you. Melina thinks a threesome is a turn-on, so I was wondering if maybe you'd..."

"No!" said Jeff.

"Come one," said JoMo. "It's a free pass to have sex with Melina."

"I don't want to have sex with Melina!" said Jeff.

"Why not!" said JoMo, clearly offended. "Is there something wrong with her!"

"No!" said Jeff. "I just..."

"Ok, you guys can discuss this later," said Hunter. "Let's just get started." He was a little concerned they were so tired, because it made it clear their bodies were still adjusting to the WWE lifestyle, and not adjusting well. But he told himself it was just all the partying they'd been doing.

Hunter worked Jeff really hard on his strength with a lot of pushups and pull ups and upper body maneuvers. He definitely had a lot of leg strength, which would be really good when he kicks. His upper body strength wasn't too great, but Jeff definitely tried his best and pushed his body to the limit. "All right, that's good for today." Hunter was picking up the equipment he used when he got a phone call. "Hey Steph, how's it going?"

"I, I need to talk to you," said Stephanie, sniffling and holding back tears.

"What's wrong," said Hunter.

"I... I kissed someone," said Stephanie.

"What!" said Hunter. "Who?"

"I don't know," said Stephanie. "I was drunk at a bar."

"You didn't even know his name and you cheated on me with him!" said Hunter.

"Well it's not like you're ever home anymore!" said Stephanie.

"You know I have a rookie to train now," said Hunter. "His career depends on me."

"Whatever," said Stephanie. "You know what, I'm glad I kissed him. It's a real eye opener."

Hunter didn't get a chance to respond before she hung up. He sighed and finished putting everything up..

Jeff and JoMo were walking back to their room when they ran into Batista. "Oh, hi, do either of you know a girl named Melina?"

"Uh, yeah,"said JoMo.

"Oh good! Can you please give her this note for me," said Batista, handing JoMo a folded piece of paper.

"Why?" said JoMo.

"Well, don't tell anyone. But I kinda slept with her last year and din't call her back," said Batista. He handed JoMo the paper and walked away, leaving both Jeff and JoMo in shock. JoMo immediately started storming to his room.

"JoMo wait!" said Jeff. JoMo ignored him and continued marching to the room. Jeff tried to grab him and hold him back but he ended getting dragged along. Once they got to the room JoMo blew up at Melina, calling her a whore and a bitch.

"John, please. Let me explain," said Melina, tears running down her face.

"Explain what! How our relationship never meant anything to you!" said JoMo.

"But, John. I didn't mean for..."

"Didn't mean for what! Sex doesn't just happen!" yelled JoMo. "You know what! I'm done with you! You've got an hour to pack your stuff, and get the fuck out! I don't care where you go, as long as you're not here!" He stormed out and Melina wrapped her arms around Jeff, crying into his shirt. Jeff awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "It's ok, everything will be fine." Melina continued sobbing as someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Melina. I, um, I need to get the door," said Jeff. Melina continued sobbing into his shirt and Jeff sighed, unlinking her arms from around him. "I'll be right back, just, uh, wait here."

Jeff quickly answered the door and found Eve. "Hey Jeff! Oh, uh is this a bad time?"

Jeff sighed. "Melina and JoMo are having some problems." he opened the door wider and let Eve in. Melina immediately linked her arms back around Jeff. He patted her head and unlinked her again.

"Hey, Melina. Are you ok?" said Eve.

"Eve, ca, can I stay with you for a few days?" said Melina.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," said Eve. Melina immediately jumped up and hugged her before going to collect her stuff.

Eve turned back to Jeff. "What happened?"

"Well, I guess Melina slept with Batista," said Jeff.

"That's horrible!" said Eve.

Jeff shrugged. "It's life."

Eve sighed. "Jeff, just because your old relationship was like that, doesn't mean every relationship's like that."

"Tori cheated on me, Melina cheated on JoMo, Stephanie called Hunter earlier and told him she cheated, you cheated on Christian, what relationship isn't like that?" said Jeff, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, John and Mickie are doing great," said Eve, sitting next to him.

"It's only a matter of time then," said Jeff.

Eve was about to respond but Melina came out and pulled Eve with her out of the room. Hunter was in his room watching tv with John when Melina and Eve came in. Melina went straight to the bedroom and shut the door. John and Hunter both looked at Eve confused. "She's gonna be staying with us for a little while."

I know short chapter but I'm having a case of writer's block. Please review! :


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"What do you mean she's staying here?" said Hunter. He was already having enough issues with Stephanie as it is, the last thong he needs is for another woman to stay with him.  
"Look, JoMo just kicked her out and she needs a place to stay," said Eve, standing up for her former best friend.  
"You can't just invite your little friends to come stay with us! Besides, there's only three beds and I highly doubt you can convince her to sleep on the couch.  
"She can stay in my bed!" said Cena. "It'll be like a slumber party!"  
Eve and Hunter both just looked at John before Eve returned her attention to Hunter. "It's only temporary. I'm sure JoMo is gonna come crawling back to her in no time for sex."  
"Fine," groaned Hunter. "But only for a week tops. If her and JoMo haven't made up by then, she finds a new place to stay."  
"Yay!" said Eve. She ran to Hunter and kissed his forehead. "Thanks Hunter!" She went into the bedroom and Hunter wiped the kiss off and groaned. "What are we gonna do with all these girls, John? John? John!"  
John finally looked up from his phone and stared blankly at Hunter. "What?"  
Hunter groaned, realizing he had been talking to Mickie. When those two talked, both of them were oblivious to anything going on around them.  
John just shrugged and went back to texting, so Hunter decided to go hangout with someone else. He was halfway down the hallway when he realized almost everyone would be home today, so, the only people here he actually knew would be Jeff and JoMo. Great. Hunter groaned and started walking toward their room. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
JoMo was angrily walking back toward the gym. Mumbling to himself along the way. How could she cheat on him? And with Batista of all people! He glared as he spotted the little note Batista had told him to give Melina lying on the floor where he left it. JoMo picked it up and angrily unfolded it. He got more and more upset with every word he read. But the last sentence, is what really made his blood boil. "And don't worry, your Jeff secret is safe with me ; )"  
JoMo saw red. He ripped the paper up and started marching back to his room. His supposed "best friend" had some explaining to do. As soon as he got their he yanked open the door, seeing Jeff and Santino talking on the couch. "Traitor!"  
"What are you talking about?" said Jeff, with a genuinely confused look on his face.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What's this little secret you have with Melina!" yelled JoMo, glaring daggers at Jeff.  
Jeff looked even more confused. "What?"  
"How could you! You were my best friend!" said JoMo.  
"JoMo, I don't know what you're talking about," said Jeff, trying to talk acme sense into JoMo.  
"Bullshit!" yelled JoMo. Jeff got up and tried to touch JoMo's arm but he quickly smacked Jeff's hand away. "Don't touch me you whore!"  
Jeff glared at him. "I'm the whore? You're the one who slept with Melina the first day you met her!"  
JoMo's blood boiled when he said her name and slapped Jeff right across his face. Santino immediately stood up and got in the middle of them to intervene. "Hey! Let's not fight!"  
Jeff completely ignored him and slapped JoMo right back, which soon led to a full out brawl. Santino tried to pull them apart, but to no avail as he was soon just tossed away. They were kicking, punching, scratching and trying to yank each other's hair out.  
Hunter heard a bunch of yelling and screaming coming from down the hall on his way to Jeff's room. 'Oh god,' thought Hunter. 'Please don't be coming from Jeff's room. Please don't be coming from Jeff's room.' As he got closer it was obvious what room it was coming. "God damn it," said Hunter. He quickly kicked the door in and saw Jeff and JoMo fighting with Santino on the floor groaning and holding his head. JoMo had Jeff pinned down on the couch and clearly had the upper hand, but Jeff was still fighting back. "Enough!" yelled Hunter. He pulled JoMo off of Jeff but the moment he did so Jeff immediately attacked JoMo. Hunter grunted as he got in the middle of them, realizing he couldn't hold the both of them back by himself. "Santino! A little help here!"  
Santino got to his feet as quickly as he could and pulled JoMo back from Jeff. Jeff lout out a squeal as JoMo yanked on his hair again, and Hunter and Santino finally separated them. Hunter grunted when Jeff dug his nails into his arms trying to break free of his grasp. When both of them finally calmed down, Hunter loosened his hold on Jeff a little, but still kept it pretty tight just in case. He glared at the both of them. "Why!"  
"He called me a whore!" yelled Jeff. Hunter immediately tightened his grip again when he felt Jeff start to struggle. Luckily for Hunter, it was easy to wrap his arms around Jeff with how skinny he was. 'A little too skinny,' thought Hunter. 'Eh I'll focus on that later.' "Why did you call him a whore?" asked Hunter, directing his attention to JoMo.  
JoMo glared at Jeff. "He did something with Melina!"  
"We didn't do anything!" yelled Jeff. "I already told you I don't know what you're talking about!" JoMo broke free of Santino's grasp and lunged at Jeff. Hunter quickly pulled Jeff out of the way with one arm and held JoMo back with the other. Santino quickly grabbed JoMo again and Jeff broke free from Hunter. "Just forget it! I'm out of here!" Jeff walked out the door and Hinter followed after him. "Hey! Wait up!" Hunter quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm.  
"Let me go!" yelled Jeff, trying to pry Hunter's hand off of his arm.  
"Did you do anything with Melina?" asked Hunter, grabbing Jeff's head to make him look at him.  
"No," said Jeff, looking Hunter straight in the eye.  
Hunter sighed. "Alright then." Jeff tried to walk away but Hunter kept a grip on his arm. "Let go!" said Jeff, trying to pull his arm away again.  
"I'm not done talking to you," said Hunter.  
Jeff looked at him and glared. "What more is there to talk about!"  
"Why are you so skinny?" asked Hunter, genuine concern on his face.  
Jeff's eyes widened, but he quickly shook it off. "Not everyone is as buff as you are, Hunter."  
"You know what I'm talking about, Jeff," said Hunter. "You're way skinnier than you were a couple months ago."  
"So I lost a pound or two," said Jeff. "What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is that you didn't need to lose a pound or two," said Hunter. "If you lose anymore the wind will blow you away!"  
"Whatever," said Jeff, trying to walk away again.  
Hunter pulled Jeff back by his arm. "I'm just trying to help!"  
"I don't need your help!" yelled Jeff, finally breaking free of Hunter's grasp. Hunter sighed as he walked down the hallway. He shook his head and started walking back to his room. Hunter once again heard yelling coming from down the hall and groaned, knowing it had to be coming from his room. He walked in and saw JoMo had made his way to his room to yell at Melina. But Melina wasn't taking it this time, she was yelling right back. Cena, Eve, and Santino were all trying to calm the two of them down, but they weren't listening.  
"Hey!" yelled Hunter. The yelling finally stopped and they looked at him. "Why don't you two stop behaving like two year olds and just talk about whatever this secret is."  
"Yeah," said JoMo, glaring daggers at Melina. "Why don't you share with is what you've been up to."  
Melina had been drinking before JoMo showed up, so she was already a little wild and was speaking her mind. "You really want to know what the big secret is John!" yelled Melina. "That night when we first had sex, and I came to your locker room, I wasn't looking for you, I was looking for Jeff!"  
JoMo's face instantly paled. The night they met and first made love, she had actually wanted it to be Jeff. Everyone had shocked expressions at Melina's revelation.  
"And you know what John," said Melina, smirking. "I'm gonna go look for Jeff right now, and we're gonna have the hot, nasty, animalistic sex I wanted in the first place! He's probably way better than you anyway! And you wanna know what else! When I made out with him, I wanted him more than I ever wanted you!" Melina stormed out out of the room and JoMo just looked at the floor.  
"JoMo?" said Eve. "You ok?" She put her hand on his arm to comfort him, and he fell to the floor and started sobbing obnoxiously. Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Eve and Cena were comforting JoMo, who was in hysterics, he had no idea where Jeff was but Melina was apparently looking for him now, and with the state of mind both of them are in, and with them both being pissed off at JoMo, today was probably about to get a whole lot worse for JoMo. 'And now I have to fix everything,' thought Hunter. 'Great.'  
"Eve," said Hunter.  
"Yeah?" said Eve, looking up at him.  
"You go find Jeff, he won't listen to me. I'll go find Melina," said Hunter. "Cena, stay here and comfort your rookie." Eve and Hunter quickly hurried out of the room and went to go find Melina and Jeff before more damage occurred. "Shhhh, it's gonna be ok," said Cena, patting JoMo on the back.  
Vince was in his office, unsure of a decision he should make. "You're return's going to be extremely controversial," said Vince.  
The person he was speaking to just smirked. "Trust me Mr. McMahon, I've got a plan that'll make the ratings go threw the roof."  
Vince took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating hard. "All right, but the second ratings go down because of you, you're done." Vince handed the person the contract and they smirked, shaking Vince's hand

Ooooo cliffhanger lol who could the mystery person be? What's going to happen between Melina and Jeff? Will Hunter and Eve find them on time? Are JoMo and Melina going to get back together? Why are there so many questions? Find out in the next chapter : D special thanks to thatpersonthatthreads! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Hunter and Eve had thankfully managed to find Jeff and Melina before she did something, but JoMo had completely disappeared. He just packed up his stuff from Jeff's room and left without saying a word, much like he did just over a year ago. Jeff was completely depressed from not hearing from him, and Melina was just getting drunk every night. Since tonight was Monday, Raw was tonight and Hunter was trying to get some training in with Jeff because he had a match tonight, but Jeff was not putting any effort into it at all. He was just moping around and walking around like he lost his best friend, which technically, he had. As if that wasn't frustrating enough for Hunter, Vince had apparently resigned someone but refused to tell anyone who. Not even TMZ had any leads to who it could be. Hunter just hoped Vince had his head on straight enough to not do something stupid. But, knowing Vince, it was probably extremely stupid. Hunter sighed as he was waiting for the hairdressers to finish fixing up Jeff's hair. They were taking extremely long tonight because Jeff was being difficult and couldn't sit still. "Finally," said Hunter as Jeff came walking over to him. "Where's JoMo?" said Jeff, looking around with a somber look on his face. "I don't know," said Hunter. "But just forget about him, you need to focus on your match tonight." "I can't do my match without JoMo!" said Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't need him!" said Hunter. "Now, you're fighting Miz tonight, not one of those star division guys, so you have to focus!" "What's the point?" said Jeff, looking down at his feet. Hunter sighed. "Well, if you win your match tonight, it definitely won't hurt your chances of keeping your career." Jeff just sighed and his music hit. "Whatever." He once again got a loud and mixed reaction from the crowd, and Miz was of course viciously booed. Hunter was worried that Jeff wouldn't put up much a fight, so he was shocked when Jeff started attacking and beating the crap out of Miz as soon as the bell rung. The whole crowd immediately began sheering Jeff on as he pelted Miz with brutal punches and kicks. The ref had to pull Jeff off of Miz on numerous occasions just within the first five minutes of the match. Suddenly, Cult of Personality blasts through the arena and Jeff, along with the rest of the audience looked up at the ramp in shock. Hunter, along with everyone backstage, was looking at the monitor, also in complete shock. 'There's no way,' thought Hunter. Everyone stared as CM Punk slowly walked on to the ramp, calmly chewing gum. Jeff had a deer in headlights look on his face and was frozen in shock. Punk smirked and slowly started making his way to the ring. Jeff immediately snapped out of it and bolted backstage through one of the crowd exits. He ran straight to his locker room and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it. Jeff was panting uncontrollably and felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He slid down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to regain his breath. Punk walked backstage with a smirk. Everything had gone completely to plan, and no one saw it coming. As he was walking over to the catering area, Hunter grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "What, the fuck, are you doing here?" Hunter growled. "Woah, timeout," said Punk, making a timeout signal with his hands. "I haven't done anything wrong yet." "How did you get out of jail?" said Hunter. Punk smirked. "Good behavior. Those guys really appreciate it." Hunter just glared at him. "I swear, if you even think about going anywhere near Jeff.." "I'm behaving myself," said Punk, smirk still in place. "Besides I have a girlfriend now, anyway." "What kind of sick, twisted, bitch would even consider going out with scum like you," said Hunter. "Well, apparently, this "sick, twisted, bitch" isn't too fond of little Jeffrey," said Punk. "She said they dated one time and it didn't work out." "Uh huh," said Hunter. "Is her name, Tori, by any chance?" "Yeah," said Punk. "So, don't worry. I'll stay away from your precious little Jeff." Hunter growled and walked away. He had a bigger fish to deal with, a fish named Vince McMahon. Punk smirked and pulled his hand out from behind his back. "I had my fingers crossed." He immediately began making his way to Jeff's room, ignoring all the shocked faces he came across. He made it Jeff's room and heard the shower running inside. He wiggled the door knob and found it was unlocked. "This is just too easy." He walked in and took a seat on one of the benches and began waiting for Jeff. Punk quickly got bored and grabbed Jeff's bag. He smirked when he found a thong in there. "Mmmm nice." Punk heard a scream and looked up to see Jeff standing there in a towel. "Oh good you're done," said Punk, getting up and looking Jeff up and down. "I see you finally lost that weight. Took you long enough. But you still haven't quite got the red hair down." Jeff just stood there frozen in fear as Punk slowly walked closer. "Hey, chill out man. I won't bite," said Punk. He ran a hand across Jeff's cheek and ran it through his hair. "As long as you turn this purple crap into red, you'll be fine. I'm sure you remember. The little deal we had, don't you, Jeff? You do what I say, and Eve doesn't get hurt. Well, I have a girlfriend this time, so we'll have to be a little more secretive about it this time. But that's ok. Oh, and about my girlfriend, I believe you're quite familiar with her. Does the name Tori ring a bell? Yeah, I thought it would. Anyways, next week, I'll come find you, you'll do what I say, and you better have red hair. Got it? Good." Punk patted Jeff's cheek and left, satisfied with his work. I would like to give a social thanks to ThatPersonThatThreads and HurtComfortFan123! Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Hunter walked down the hallway to Jeff's room, extremely annoyed. He had tried to find Jeff yesterday after what happened, but he had already left. So, after 2 hours of waiting for Jeff to answer his phone this morning, he was fed up. Hunter turned a corner and saw Jeff sitting outside his room looking as, if not more, annoyed than he was. "Jeff, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all morning," said Hunter, walking over to Jeff. Jeff didn't even look at him to respond. "Well, that's nice. I would have answered if JoMo hadn't locked me out of my room!" He yelled the last part at the door then turned back around to pout some more. "It's my room now!" yelled JoMo, from the other side of the door. "All my stuff's still in there!" yelled Jeff. "Well then it's my stuff now!" yelled JoMo. Hunter groaned. "I did not sign up to be a babysitter. JoMo, give Jeff his stuff back." JoMo groaned and muttered incoherently before he opened the door and threw Jeff's suitcase and phone out. Jeff gasped. "My phone!" He lunged at the door but JoMo quickly shut it. "You broke my phone!" "Jeff, you can get a new phone," said Hunter. "You probably have more money right now than you know what to do with anyway." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, looked down at his feet, and mumbled something under his breath. "Now, what caused all of this?" asked Hunter, even though he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer. "JoMo thinks I have something going on with Melina but I already told him we didn't do anything!" yelled Jeff. "Yeah right!" yelled JoMo. "The only thing we ever did was make out, and you were watching and getting a boner from it!" yelled Jeff. "I was not!" yelled JoMo. "My body just does weird stuff when I'm angry!" "Enough!" yelled Hunter, before Jeff could respond. "JoMo, open the door and let us in!" "I don't wanna!" yelled JoMo. "I don't care!" yelled Hunter. "We are going to settle this!" JoMo grumbled but finally let them in. Jeff sat on a separate couch from JoMo as far away as he could get. Mainly because JoMo was sitting on the couch, sharpening one of the knives while glaring at Jeff every now and then muttering "soon." Hunter groaned. "JoMo, knock it off, you're being ridiculous." JoMo glared at him but put the knife away and started pouting. After almost an hour of Hunter trying to make peace between them, JoMo finally let up. "Alright, alright. I believe you." Hunter sighed in relief. "Finally! Now, are we all friends again?" "I guess," said JoMo. The room soon started smelling like something was burning. "JoMo," said Jeff. "Are you cooking, bacon?" JoMo's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" They all ran into the kitchen area and saw the bacon JoMo was attempting to make on fire. "Why would you try to make bacon?! You know you can't cook!" said Jeff. "Well you weren't hear to make it for me!" said JoMo. Jeff glared at him. "And who's fault is that!" "This is not the time!" yelled Hunter. He looked around for something to put out the fire with. Hunter grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and threw it on the fire. Instead of going out, the fire got immensely bigger and grease splattered around the room. Jeff screamed when one of the grease splatters hit his hand. JoMo was just standing there looking traumatized at the fire. Hunter quickly picked both of them up and carried them out of the room. Cena was walking down the hallway, looking for Hunter, and saw him lugging Jeff and JoMo out of a burning room. He ran over to them. "What happened?!" "JoMo tried to cook!" said Hunter. JoMo gasped. "All our stuff's in there!" "Don't panic!" said Cena, standing heroically. "Super-Cena to the rescue!" Before Hunter could stop him John ran into the room to try and put out the fire. He looked around for something to stop it with, and the first thing he saw was the couch. Cena used all of his strength and chucked the couch at the fire. Unfortunately, this just caused the couch to catch fire. As it burst into the flames Cena ran out of the room screaming "Paaaannnniiicccc!" Back at Eve's room, she was trying to convince Melina to talk it out with JoMo. Just when she was finally getting somewhere, they started smelling the fire. "What's that smell?" said Eve. Melina took a long whiff and here eyes widened. "Oh no! JoMo tried to make himself bacon!" They both started running to where the smell was coming from, but ran into John who picked them up and continued running the other way. "Don't run that way! That way's bad!" He carried them down to the lobby and told the manager about the fire. Soon, the whole hotel was evacuated and the fire station and hospital were called. "How's your hand?" asked Hunter to Jeff, after the doctors were finished checking on him. "Just a minor burn," said Jeff. "Nothing serious." "I'm really sorry Jeff," said JoMo, looking a sincere as humanly possible. "It was an accident, JoMo," said Jeff. "It could happen to anyone." "But it didn't happen to just anyone," said Melina, walking over to them and glaring. "It happened to John, who knew full well he can't cook worth shit!" JoMo glared back at her. "Well, maybe if you weren't so busy sleeping around, it wouldn't have happened in the first place!" "Don't turn this back around on me!" yelled Melina, getting right in JoMo's face. Hunter was not going to put up with their bickering. "Both of you just shut up!" Melina and JoMo glared at each other again, but kept their mouth shut. "Yeah, we need to focus on the real problem here," said Jeff. "All my stuff got destroyed in the fire, so now I have nothing to wear!" Hunter face palmed. This was going to be a very long week. I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. So, I'm going to try to update daily from now on. It would really help if you guys would give me some advice for the chapters, like maybe you want to see a lot more of Punk in the next chapter, or Tori, or maybe you just some Cena comedy lol so please review, tell me what you want, and I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow : D Special thanks to thatpersonthatthreads, crazyclown56, mrshardy87655, and ElizaMassani! Love you guys! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Hunter was reluctantly driving Jeff and Cena because to Jeff to stop whining Hunter promised to get him an official wwe merchandised jacket made. Cena was only coming because he apparently "called shotgun." Of course, Cena had to listen to his spongebob CD on the way which only gave Hunter more of a headache than he already had. He just couldn't take it anymore when Cena started singing along with Ripped Pants. "Will you knock it off!" yelled Hunter. Cena glared over at him. "Maybe I wouldn't have called shotgun if I had gotten to build my fort!" "Let it go!" yelled Hunter. "It's a freaking fort! You're a grown ass man!" "You ruined my dreams!" yelled Cena before dramatically turning his back on Hunter in his chair and facing the window. Hunter sighed and Jeff laughed at the two. Watching Hunter try to deal with John was pure comedy gold. It was better than cable! "Finally!" said Hunter, as he pulled up to the tailor. Hunter and Jeff got out and started walking toward the building but Hunter noticed John was still in the car, pouting. Hunter groaned, walked back to the car, and opened John's door. "John, get out of the car." "No," said John. "Get out of the car." "No." "Get out of the car!" "No!" "GET OUT OF THE CAR!" "NO!" Hunter groaned. "If you don't get out right now, I'm gonna trow your Spongebob CD away." John's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" "I would. Now get out," said Hunter. John grumbled but got out of the car and marched up to the building, arms folded across his chest. Hunter sighed and followed after him. As soon as John got inside he gasped. "Oh my god! Glow in the dark fabric!" He ran over to some neon green fabric and immediately started pulling on it to test if it really was glow in the dark. John looked up satisfied with it and got even more excited when he saw even cooler fabric. "Woah! That one's scratch and sniff!" He ran across the store, forgetting to let go of the glow in the dark fabric, all the way to the scratch and sniff. "All right, what fabric do you want?" asked Hunter, helping Jeff pick some stuff out for his jacket. "I want some black leather," said Jeff. "Of course you do," said Hunter, seeing as leather was one of the most expensive things in the store. "And I want some fur on the hood," said Jeff. "And it has to be faux fur, but still look and feel real, not like the crappy synthetic wal-mart stuff. And I want Hardylicious rhinestoned on the back because since fans are gonna be buying this, and most of my fans are girls, and girls like rhinestones and me." "Whatever," said Hunter. "Just pick out what you want and tell the lady what to do." As soon as Jeff scurried off to go find some fabric, Hunter heard muffled yelling coming from the other side of the store, and realized he left John unattended. "Oh god," said Hunter. He walked over to where the sound was coming from and, sure enough, saw John all tangled up in glow in the dark and scratch and sniff fabric squirming around on the floor. Hunter started untangling John before he burst out and started dramatically gasping for breath. "Whew," said John. "That was a close one. I almost died." "Do I even want to know how this happened?" asked Hunter. "Probably not," said John. "It's a long story." Hunter sighed and Jeff came running over to them. "I'm done!" "When do we pick it up?" asked Hunter. "Tomorrow around noon," said Jeff. He looked at all the fabric on the floor. "What happened?" "John was being... John," said Hunter. "Come on guys let's go before John breaks something." CM Punk was walking up to the counter at the hotel to check in with his girlfriend Tori when he saw Christian up there. He smirked when he remembered the scandal between him, Eve, and Jeff. This could definitely play to his advantage. Punk pulled a couple of dollars out of his wallet and handed them to Tori. "Go get us a couple of sodas while I check in, ok?" "Ok!" said Tori, grabbing the money and skipping away. Punk rolled his eyes at her perkiness and walked up to Christian. "Hey, pal. Got a minute?" Christian turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "Uh, yeah. Sure." "Good," said Punk, a smirk on his face. "Cause boy do I have a deal for you." "What do you want?" said Christian, very suspicious of Punk. "Well, you hate Jeff don't you?" asked Punk. "I'm not very fond of Jeff," said Christian. "Let's just go with you hate him," said Punk. "Anyways, I happen to be quite "fond" of Jeff, but he's not so "fond" of me. So, I'm gonna need your help with something." "I don't think so," said Christian, brushing past Punk and trying to walk away. Punk quickly stepped in front of him. "Woah, woah, woah caprino. Just hear me out, alright." "No," said Christian. "You wanna get in his pants, you do it by yourself." Punk shushed him before moving away from the counter receptionist. "Hey, keep your voice down, alright. Look, you barely have to do anything." "I don't care," said Christian. "I have morals. I treat people with respect." He walked away and left Punk scowling after him. "I got the sodas!" said Tori, skipping over to Punk. He grabbed one of the sodas and her hand. "Come on. Christian took forever I still have to check in." As soon as Punk and Tori left the lobby, John, Jeff, and Hunter walked in. "I mean just think about it," said John. "It was like giant chickens terrorizing everything!" On the way back from the tailor, John had seen a billboard about dinosaurs and remembered something about T-Rex's being related to chickens. He, of course, got excited and talked about it the whole way back. "Yes, John. Giant chickens. Now, can you go get our keys?" said Hunter, losing his last ounce of patience. "Okele dokele!" said John. He got the keys and they went to their rooms. Eve left a note saying her, Melina, and JoMo had gone out to a club. Hunter just hoped Melina and JoMo would finally make up so he wouldn't have to listen to their bickering. Jeff had gone to his room so Hunter could finally just relax while John watched tv. He didn't even mind that John was watching Nickelodeon. Jeff was back in his room looking at the huge bottle of red dye in his hands, remembering what Punk said. He kept telling himself to just do it for Eve over and over again, but he was still petrified. Once he put that tube of red gunk in his hair, his fate would be sealed. Jeff unscrewed the cap and squeezed some onto his hand. He shakily ran it through his hair, making sure to spread it everywhere. Jeff repeated this process over and over again to make sure he got it as red as Punk wanted it. He somberly looked at himself in the mirror before going to take a shower to set the dye in, repeating over and over in his head to do it for Eve. Around 2 hours later, Jeff was brushing his hair out when he heard his door open and what sounded like two people making out walk in. He rolled his eyes but smiled a bit because he knew it was JoMo and Melina. What he didn't know, was that Eve had been following JoMo and Melina because she was drunk off her ass and forgot where her room was. When JoMo and Melina stumbled into JoMo's room, Eve saw Jeff's room was open and smirked. She stumbled over and stood in a seductive pose at his doorway. "Hey babe. Nice legs, when do they open?" Jeff turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?" "Oh nothing," said Eve, going to lay on Jeff's bed and staring at him. Jeff rolled his eyes. "How much did you have to drink?" "Just a couple vodkas," said Eve, rubbing the spot next to her on the bed and winking at Jeff. "Well go sleep on the couch I have to go to bed," said Jeff. "You can go to bed with me," said Eve. "I don't want to go to bed with you," said Jeff. "But I want you to," said Eve, making a puppy dog face. "That's not gonna work," said Jeff. "Just go to the couch." After Eve let out a long whine Jeff sighed. "Fine! Take my bed! I'll go to the couch." When Jeff laid on the couch Eve slowly stumbled after him. She laid down right next to him and snuggled into him. "Go away," Jeff mumbled into the couch arm. Eve smirked and placed little kisses on his neck, causing him to shiver. Jeff wasn't gonna lie, that felt good. But he was not about to do this when she was too drunk to remember her own name. He gently pushed her face away. "Stop it." Eve instantly started kissing his neck again and slowly started running her hands up his sides. Jeff bit his lip and pushed her away again. "No." Eve took the opportunity to shove her tongue in his mouth, and Jeff slowly started to respond, giving Eve a small sense of victory. Jeff began to kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her, losing every bit of self control he had. They tangled their legs together and ran their hands all over each other. Eve moved her hands down to his pants and slid her fingers under the hem. "Eve, wait," said Jeff, pulling away. "We can't." Eve stuck her face in his neck and let out a long whine.a few seconds later, she fell asleep from all the vodka and Jeff sighed realizing he was stuck. "This is gonna be an interesting morning." So I said I was gonna try to update daily... Clearly that didn't work out lol but I will try to get the chapters up as soon as possible. BTW that legs pick up line was not mine lol I saw it somewhere and I thought it was hilarious. I can't remember where I saw it though lol Special thanks to ElizaMassani and mrshardy87665! Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Eve's eyes fluttered open and she groaned when she felt a giant headache coming on. That was the last time she ever went to a club with Melina and JoMo. She only went in the first place to try and get them back together. Unfortunately, Eve couldn't remember anything that happened last night so she had no idea if they did end up getting back together.

Eve moved to get up but found herself wrapped up in someone's arms. Her eyes widened when she realized she was cuddling with Jeff Hardy. Eve screamed and fell off the couch, waking Jeff up. He rubbed his eyes and smirked. "Good morning."

"What the fuck!" yelled Eve.

"Before you get mad, no, we didn't do anything," said Jeff.

Eve looked down and was relieved to see her clothes were still on.

"Oh, and you came on to me. So this is all your fault," said Jeff.

Eve glared at him. "I wouldn't come on to you!"

"You asked me when my legs opened," said Jeff.

Eve face palmed and groaned when her headache got worse.

Jeff smirked again. "You've got a massive headache, don't you?"

Eve just glared at him and stood up to sit on the couch. "So... Did Melina and JoMo get back together?"

"Yup," said Jeff, sitting up to make room for Eve. "They were going at it all night long."

Melina walked out of her room in a robe and raised and eyebrow at Eve. "What are you doing here?"

"She crashed here," said Jeff. "She was too drunk to make it to her own room."

"We didn't even drink that much," said Melina, walking over to the fridge.

"We had like 7 vodkas each!" said Eve, beginning to recall the club.

"Your point?" said Melina, pouring herself a glass of milk and an extra one for Eve. She knew Eve always liked milk when she was hungover. She didn't know why, just that it helped. Melina grabbed the glasses and sat down next to Eve, handing her one. "That's not even half of what me and JoMo usually drink, we toned it down for you."

Eve mumbled a thanks and slowly gulped down the milk, but her head was still killing her. "Do you guys have any Advil?"

"No," said Jeff. "You're gonna have to get some at the pharmacy."

"Can you guys take me," said Eve. "I left my purse in Hunter's room."

"That's probably not the best idea," said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Melina. "The pharmacist here hates us."

"Do I even want to know why?" said Eve.

"Let's just leave it at the fact that we're bad people," said Jeff.

"Well then can you guys just give me a ride and give me money to buy some?" said Eve.

"You have to have your ID," said Melina.

"To buy Advil?" said Eve.

"Again, we're bad people," said Jeff.

Eve groaned and held her head.

"But there is something we can do," said Melina. Both Jeff and Eve looked at her confused.

"We can have Jeff distract the pharmacist, and then we can run into the back, grab the Advil, and leave," said Melina.

"You mean steal it?" said Eve.

"Stealing is a strong word," said Melina. "I prefer borrowing without permission."

"Can't you just go get your purse from Hunter's room?" said Jeff.

"No," said Eve. "Him and Cena said they were going to the gym early this morning."

"So the plan," said Melina.

"How exactly are we going to distract the pharmacist?" said Eve.

"The pharmacist is a girl, Jeff's a hot guy, do the math," said Melina. "Besides, me and JoMo have distracted plenty of bouncers to get Jeff into clubs."

"You guys snuck into clubs?!" said Eve.

"Once again, bad people," said Jeff.

Eve sighed and held her head again. "Fine."

"Yay!" said Melina. She quickly grabbed her keys and drove Jeff and Eve down to the pharmacy, leaving JoMo a note. "Alright. Go Jeff," said Melina.

Jeff walked into the pharmacy and the pharmacist groaned. "Oh god what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry," said Jeff, giving her a puppy dog face.

"You mean like the last the last time 15 times you were really sorry," said the pharmacist.

"Look, I didn't mean to let the alligator loose in here," said Jeff.

"Just like you didn't mean to let the anaconda loose in here."

"Well, this time I really am sorry," said Jeff.

"And why should I believe you," said the pharmacist.

"Well, I happen to be 18 now," said Jeff, smirking.

The pharmacist raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup," said Jeff, putting one of his hands down on the counter. "Which means I'm now a mature adult."

The pharmacist smiled and started tracing circles on Jeff's hand. "Well, that must mean you have plenty of adult responsibilities now, huh."

"Oh yeah," said Jeff. "I have to do so much stuff now."

"And I'm sure you have to handle adult relationships now, huh?"

"Well, I'm not in a relationship right now," said Jeff. "I mostly just hang out in my hotel room, alone."

"Hmm well maybe I should keep you company sometime," said the Pharmacist, grabbing Jeff's hand. She used her other hand to pull Jeff's head closer and kissed him. Jeff slowly kissed her back and used his free hand to signal Melina and Eve.

"Alright, let's go," said Melina. Her and Eve had been standing outside the door waiting for the signal. They slowly snuck in and behind the counter to the back. They immediately began hurrying and searching through all the bottles. Melina accidentally dropped one and it opened and the pills fell everywhere. The pharmacist heard the sound and started turning to see what happened but Jeff quickly ran his tounge over her bottom lip. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, completely forgetting the sound.

"I found it!" whispered Eve.

They turned to hurry out but ran straight into a counter and it fell over. The pharmacist jumped and turned to look and saw Melina and Eve standing next to a fallen counter with pill bottles everywhere.

"Scram!" yelled Jeff. All three of them ran for the door and the pharmacist was infuriated. "You hooligans!" Jeff blew her kiss and winked right before he left, ticking her off even more.

Melina, Eve and Jeff drove away laughing uncontrollably. "So why doesn't sh ever call the cops?" asked Eve.

"She does," said Jeff. "But she thinks my name is Danny Strider."

Eve started laughing again. She knew this was the most irresponsible thing she's ever done, but she also knew it was the most fun she's had in a long time.

"Man," said Jeff, with a disgusted look on her face. "I am never gonna get that taste out of my mouth."

"I'm sure Eve wouldn't mind helping you out with that," said Melina, smirking.

"Melina!" yelled Eve.

"I saw you two making out last night," said Melina.

"How do you even remember last night?" asked Eve.

"What we drank was nothing compared to what Jeff makes us," said Melina.

"You make drinks?" asked Eve.

"Yup," said Jeff. "I don't drink them but apparently they're good."

"If you couldn't handle last night, you definitely can't handle half of one of Jeff's drinks."

"I can so!" said Eve, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" said Jeff, smirking.

"Yes!" said Eve. "I can handle way more than half of your drinks!"

As soon as they got back to the hotel Jeff started making his drinks. He grabbed a cocktail glass and poured in some white rum, Cointreau, gin, triple sec, and vodka. "You sure you can handle this Eve?" said Melina as Jeff set the drink in front of her. Eve hesitantly picked up the glass. As soon as her tounge touched it she felt a giant rush through her. "Holy crap this is strong!" said Eve.

Jeff laughed and made one for Melina.

"Woah, woah, woah. You guys are drinking without me?" said JoMo, walking out of the bedroom. "Oh snap, Eve's trying a drink."

Eve giggled and took another sip, instantly regretting it. The drink may have been very good, but it was extremely strong. "God, how do you guys drink this stuff all the time?"

Hello all you gods and goddesses! I'm sorry i've been late recently, but my English teacher is a freakin psychopath and is trying to kill me with homework. Also, I had some serious writers block going on, but then, one night, sudden inspiration just came to me so I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! The next chapter's gonna have some Punk mischief so stay tuned!  
Special thanks to ElizaMassani and mrshardy87655! As always, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Even after just having a couple sips of Jeff's drinks, Eve was feeling pretty buzzed. So she didn't understand how Melina and JoMo weren't completely hammered after having three and were currently working on their fourth.

"Eve, you've gotta finish your drink," said Melina.

"I can't," said Eve.

"But if you don't drink it it'll go to waste," said JoMo.

"Then why don't you guys drink it!" said Eve.

Melina and JoMo both looked at her, disgusted. "You already drank out of it."

Eve face palmed and Jeff sat next to her. "You're all such pussies."

"Am not!" yelled JoMo, glaring at Jeff.

"Am so!" Jeff yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Shut up!" yelled Melina.

"Well if you think you're such a tough guy, why don't you drink it!" yelled JoMo.

"I don't have to prove anything," said Jeff.

"Pussy," said JoMo, looking smug.

"I am not!" yelled Jeff.

"Then chug it!" yelled JoMo.

"Fine!" yelled Jeff. He grabbed Eve's drink and chugged it, looking pretty out of it when he put it back down.

"Jeff?" said Eve, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah," said Jeff, looking blankly ahead.

"You ok?" asked Melina.

"I don't know," said Jeff, continuing to stare.

"He'll be fine," said JoMo. "I remember when I did that. It was a life changing experience."

"A life changing experience?" said Melina, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed," said JoMo. "I had an epiphany. One of which I realized the quantity of life in a whole. It is all one complex illusion. I realized I'm an intelligent, sensitive human with the soul of a clown, that forces me to withdraw from my intelligence at the most important of moments."

Eve and Melina looked at him with shock. Melina scratched her head and put her drink down. "Well, anyways. Me and JoMo were planning on going to the club tonight. So, we're gonna start heading out. Eve, watch Jeff and make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

"Sure," said Eve.

"I'm fine," said Jeff.

"Jeff," said Melina, "you're talking to a lamp. I'm over here."

"Maybe we should stay," said JoMo.

"No!" yelled Jeff. "I'm fine just go have fun!" he pushed them out the door and locked it, leaning on it. "Stupid Melina and JoMo, not trusting me. I'll show them who can't be trusted."

"Jeff? You sure you're okay?" said Eve.

Jeff smirked and turned to face her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm just spectacular."

Meanwhile in the lobby, CM Punk was walking to his car to go to the gym, when he couldn't but overhear a conversation between John and Hunter.

"That moaning was ridiculous. We need a new room," said Hunter.

'Wait a minute,' thought Punk. 'Doesn't Jeff have the room next to them?'

"Yeah," said Cena. "I bet Eve got an earful when she crashed there last night."

Punk got a smirk. 'Boy, I bet Christian would love to hear about this.'

The next morning, Jeff, Melina, and JoMo's room was a complete disaster. Of course, JoMo and Melina came back from the club and did it on everything possible, letting out loud, obnoxious moans John and Hunter couldn't have been happy about. Though those weren't the only loud, obnoxious moans coming from that room.

Eve and Jeff woke up all tangled up together in bed, but it was worse this time over all the other times. This time, they had no clothes. They looked at each other in guilt and shock.

"Eve! Eve! Eve!" yelled Melina, banging on the door.

Eve looked over at the door and back at Jeff. "I..."

Jeff just covered his head with the blanket and Eve quickly grabbed a robe and opened the door, seeing a sobbing Melina standing outside the door. "Melina? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm pregnant."

I know this chapter was ridiculously short, but I'm just trying to undated when I can. And a lot of stuff happened in this one, so I think it kind've makes up for it lol so tell me what you guys think : D

Special thanks to mrshardy8655 and Lady Extreme! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eve's widened and she walked out of Jeff's room and shut the door. "Woah, woah, woah. What so you mean you're pregnant?"

"I took a test this morning and it's positive," said Melina through her sobs.

"It's ok," said Eve, pulling Melina in for a hug. "There's always false positives. And besides, if you really are pregnant you and JoMo would make great parents."

"But what if he doesn't want a baby?" said Melina. "What if he leaves me?"

"He won't leave you," said Eve. "You guys have had some problems and you've always worked through them. It's obvious he loves you just as much as you love him."

"You don't know that!" said Melina.

"Look, you're just beige paranoid. Just let me go get dressed real wick and I'll take you to the doctor to make sure you really are pregnant. Ok?"

Melina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Ok."

Eve quickly went back into Jeff's room to change. She looked over at the bed and saw Jeff had gone into the bathroom. Eve knocked on the bathroom door. "Jeff?"

"Yes?" answered Jeff.

"We have to talk about this," said Eve.

"No we don't," said Jeff.

"Yes we do," said Eve. "We can't just pretend like it didn't happen."

Jeff just groaned in response and Eve rolled her eyes. "Will you at least let me in?"

"No!" said Jeff.

"But I have to get dressed!" said Eve.

"Get dressed out there!" said Jeff.

"And how do I know you won't peep through the door!" said Eve.

"I've already seen all of you what difference does it make!" said Jeff. "And besides you're the one who likes to watch people change!"

"Let it go!" said Eve. "And why can't you just come out here and I'll go in there?"

"Because," said Jeff. "I don't have any clothes."

"I've already seen all of you what difference does it make," said Eve, mocking Jeff.

"That's different!" said Jeff. "You at least have a robe and can trust me not to peak, I don't have anything!"

"Just grab a towel!" said Eve.

"The maid cleaned our room and took the towels to clean last night," said Jeff.

Eve groaned. "Why didn't you take clothes in there with you!"

"I was panicking!" said Jeff.

Eve face palmed. "You know what, I'm gonna walk out of the room so you can go hide under the covers and I can have the bathroom. Deal?"

"Why do you get the bathroom first?" said Jeff.

Eve glared at the door. "Because I'm going somewhere with Melina! Just take the freakin deal!"

"Fine! Deal," said Jeff.

Eve smirked. "Wanna shake on it?"

"No!" said Jeff.

Eve laughed and walked out of the room. "Worth a shot."

Jeff poked his head out to make sure she was gone and ran over to bed, ensuring he was fully covered. "Ok, you can come in now."

Eve came back in and saw Jeff had completely covered himself. Even his head was under the blankets. Eve shook her head with a smile and quickly grabbed clothes and changed.

While Eve took Melina to the hospital, Hunter was down at the gym training and waiting for Jeff. 'He should've been here an hour ago,' thought Hunter. 'Where is he?' He waited for another half hour before he got sick of it and called Stephanie. They hadn't been talking very much since she admitted to kissing another guy. Everytime they tried to talk it would just turn into another fight. But Hunter really wanted this time to be different.

He waited anxiously while the phone rang, and let out a sigh of relief when she answered.

"Hey," said Steph, a slight sigh to her tone, afraid this would just turn into a yelling match again.

"Before you say anything, I love you, and I miss you, a lot," said Hunter, nervously rambling.

"I love you too," said Stephanie. "But I'm just so tired."

"I know," said Hunter. "And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Stephanie. "If it weren't for me, we would've never started arguing in the first place."

"It's not your fault," said Hunter. "I wasn't being that great of a husband. I should've been spending more time with you, which is what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you've got a lot of stuff going on at home, but I would really like it if you could come on the road with me."

Stephanie smiled. "I would really like that too."

Hunter smiled and was about to respond when Jeff walked into the gym, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was frumpy, his eyes were red, and he looked like was half-awake. "I'm gonna have to let you go, Steph. Jeff just walked in. I love you," said Hunter.

"I love you too," said Stephanie, the most satisfied she'd been in weeks.

Hunter put his phone up and turned his attention to Jeff, giving him a stern look. "And where have you been?"

"Sleeping," said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

Hunter noticed he wasn't making eye contact, but he was gonna let it slide this time. "Let's just get started."

Meanwhile, Cena and Mickie were out having ice cream in the park, and just enjoying each other's company. They had hats and sunglasses on so people wouldn't recognize them, and John had even come up with code names to call each other. Of course, he came up with Anakin and Padme so they weren't very discreet, but Mickie thought it was adorable. She loved all of John's childish antics and how he wasn't afraid to be himself.

"Don't you just love the park?" said Mickie, smiling at all of her natural surroundings. "It's so beautiful."

"Yup. Second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Right behind you," said John, smiling down at Mickie. She blushed and buried her face in his chest, absorbing the scent she's come to love.

"So how's all that "A-List" drama going?" said Mickie, linking her hand with his.

"Well, JoMo and Melina are definitely back together," said John.

"Oh yeah?" said Mickie.

"Yup. Me and Hunter heard some pretty convincing moans from their room last night," said John.

Mickie giggled. "Hey, you never know, that could've been Eve and Jeff over there getting it on."

They both looked at each other and started laughing. "Nahhhhhhh," they both said in unison.

"I wish," said Mickie. "Jeff could use a nice girl after all that Punk crap."

"Hey guys!" said Punk, jogging over to them.

"Speak of the devil," said John. He put on a friendly face for Punk, but couldn't hide the slight bitterness in his tone. "Hey, man. S'up.?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen Christian around anywhere," said Punk. "The hotel staff said to check here."

"I saw him jog by just a little over ten minutes ago," said John, checking his watch.

"Why? Looking for some more tail to rape?" said Mickie, stressing the word rape.

"Haha, very funny. Now, of you'll excuse me, I've got some pipe bombs to drop," said Punk, jogging past them in search of Christian.

John looked after him. "I worry about him sometimes."

"We all do," said Mickie, shaking her head at him.

Punk finally caught up to Christian, when he saw him resting up against a tree. "Hey, hey pal! Boy do I have news for you!"

Christian rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"I think you'll be very interested in the moans Hunter and Cena heard from the room next to theirs," said Punk, smirking at Christian.

"No thanks. I'm clearly not as interested in the locker room drama as you are," said Christian, stretching his legs to start running again.

"It was Eve and Jeff's room," said Punk, bobbing his eyebrows.

Christian stopped stretching for a split second but continued right after. "Ah, I see I've got your attention," said Punk. "So about my plan, we gotta deal?"

Christian stopped stretching and looked at Punk's outstretched hand. "You know what, Punk. No. Now we don't. What happened with me and Eve is in the past. I'm over it, and I'm over her. Clearly, you need to get your head out of your ass and get over Jeff."

Punk's jaw dropped and Christian jogged past him. He never thought Christian would say no. Punk glared. "Fine. I'll just do it on my own."

Good day everyone! I finally finished writing my English story so I should have more time for this now. I might upload that story onto here since I used all the same characters I used for this lol. I'm just gonna polish it up a bit. I think it's pretty cool, it's about dragons and such. Anyways special thanks to mrshardy87655! Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
"Well, Ms. Perez, you are indeed pregnant," said the doctor.  
Melina squeezed Eve's hand tight and held her stomach.  
"Don't worry," said Eve. "You're gonna be an amazing mother for your baby."  
"Babies," said the doctor.  
Melina's eyes widened and she looked at the doctor. "Babies? As in, more than one? As in, twins?"  
"Triplets," said the doctor, showing Melina the x-rays.  
Melina's grip tightened around Eve's hand. "Ow, ow. My hand," said Eve. Melina loosened her grip and looked at the x-ray. "Are you sure it's not just one big baby?"  
"Positive," said the doctor.  
Melina started looking blankly ahead. "... Triplets..."  
Eve gave her hand a small squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile. Melina returned the smile and put her hand on her belly. "I guess this means I won't be drinking for a while, huh."  
Eve giggled. "Fraid so."  
"Then JoMo better be ready for a whole new level of bitching," said Melina.  
Eve laughed and helped Melina off the hospital bed. "Come on, let's go give JoMo the great news."  
When they walked out in the hallway, they bumped right into Hunter.  
"Hunter," said Melina nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, Maryse hurt her ankle when she was training today and I was just coming by to check on her," said Hunter. "What are you two doing here?"  
"Oh, well, we also came by to visit Maryse," said Eve.  
"Yeah," said Melina.  
Hunter folded his arms over his chest. "You guys hate her."  
"All women hate each other," said Melina.  
Hunter raised an eyebrow and gave them a very doubtful look.  
"Well, you hate her too! Why are you here?" said Eve.  
"Because Vince put me in charge of talent relations, so it's my job to check up on all the talent and make sure everyone's affairs are in order," said Hunter.  
Eve looked down at her feet. "Oh."  
"Look," said Hunter. "Can you please just tell me, it's kinda my job to know these things, especially if one of you are hurt."  
"Well, may as well," said Melina. "But you might want to sit down for this."  
Hunter sighed and sat in the nearest chair. "Can you tell me now?"  
"I'm pregnant," said Melina.  
"What?!"  
"With triplets," said Melina, and Eve nodded.  
"Trip, but , you, JoMo, babies, how?" said Hunter.  
"Sometimes we run out of condoms," said Melina. "And I think you can figure it out from there, or do I need to give you full details?"  
"No, no. I'm good," said Hunter. He ran a hand over his hair. "Have you told JoMo yet?"  
"No," said Melina.  
"Well, you should get on to that," said Hunter, standing up awkwardly. "I'm gonna go make sure Maryse's arm..."  
"It's her ankle," said Melina.  
"Ankle," said Hunter. "I'm gonna go do that and, yeah." He walked down the hallway to where the nurse told him to find Maryse and Eve and Melina walked out to Eve's car.  
Hunter couldn't believe Melina was pregnant. With triplets! She was the top diva of the company and was Jeff and Jomo's manager. He could just see the ratings dropping now. "Looks like it's time to push a diva." When he got in Maryse's room, he saw her laying on the bed getting her ankle checked out by one of the doctors.  
"You're in luck Ms. Oullet, it's just a minor sprain. It should be back to normal in a few days," said the doctor.  
"Yeah, whatever," said Maryse. "Are we done here?"  
"Uh, yes," said the doctor. "You're free to go."  
When she got up to leave, she noticed Hunter. "Oh, Triple H. Come to see the top diva?"  
"Uh, sure," said Hunter.  
"Is Jeff with you?" said Maryse, looking over and past Hunter.  
"No," said Hunter. "He's been acting really weird all morning."  
Maryse sighed like she was annoyed and pushed past Hunter.  
Hunter took a deep breath and followed her out. He knew she wouldn't be able to drive with the little brace she had on, so he would be stuck giving her a ride back. Oh joy.  
During the car ride, Maryse blabbed on and on and on about how Jeff looked sexy in this, or that, or that he'd be crawling back to her any minute now. "Are you even listening?" said Maryse, glaring at Hunter.  
"Suuuuuurrrrreeeee," said Hunter.  
Maryse folded her arms over her chest and mumbled something under her breath in French.  
Meanwhile at the hotel, Jeff was getting some lunch from the buffet bar when he heard an all-too familiar voice. "Hey, Jeff," said Tori, giving him a sweet smile.  
Jeff turned and glare and tried to walk away. "Wait!" said Tori, running up to him and grabbing his arm. "I just want to talk."  
"I really don't want to talk to you," said Jeff, pulling his arm away from her.  
Tori quickly ran in front of him to stop him. "Look, I'm sorry."  
"I'm tired of your sorries," said Jeff.  
"This one is different," said Tori. "I miss you, a lot. I just want us to be friends again."  
"Suck for you," said Jeff, trying to walk past her again but she quickly stepped back in front of him.  
"Please just give me a chance," said Tori. "It wasn't the real me that hurt you, I was a different person back then. Please, can you ever forgive me?"  
Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't know."  
Tori gave him a small smile and put her hand on his arm, but withdrew it when he tensed up. "Just, think about it, ok?"  
"Yeah," said Jeff, looking at his feet and walking away.  
Tori looked after him and smirked as Punk walked up from behind her. "You think he trusts you?"  
"Not yet, but over time," said Tori.  
"Good," said Punk, smirking.

Hey everybody! I'm gonna do things a little differently this time and reply to people's reviews : O I know, shocking. Anyways here we go

HurtComfortFan123- Thanks for reviewing! Punk may get in some big trouble soon lol  
Mrshardy87655- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it : )  
Also, hurtcomforfan123 has a really cool story called BFG 2012: The Aftermath, I like it and I think you should check it out. Things already got real in that story, and it's about to get even more real lol  
So anyways you know the drill, leave a review and recommend please : )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Melina walked in to the hotel, for the first time in a long time, arm in arm with her best friend. It felt good to have Eve back at her side. They stopped at the elevator and waited for it to reach the lobby. Just as they were about to walk in, Jeff and JoMo were walking out.

"JoMo? What are you doing down here?" asked Melina, feeling herself getting nervous.

"I was looking for you, and Jeff told me Eve took you to the hospital, so I wanted to know what happened?" said JoMo. He had immediately noticed the tenseness in her voice and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Melina grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Well, I've got some news."

"What is it, Mel? You know you can tell me anything, " said JoMo cupping her chin to look at him.

Melina smiled at him and started leading him away. "Come on. I wanna tell you in private."

JoMo grinned and followed her eagerly. "Oooooooooh I like the private!"

"Not that kind of private!" said Melina.

Eve smiled at them and stepped into the elevator with Jeff, feeling the atmosphere become very awkward. Eve pressed their floor number and rubbed the back of her kneck. "Sooooooooooo."

Jeff just looked down at his feet. "Soooooooooooo."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and just as Eve was about to say something, the elevator made an abrupt stop on floor 8.

Jeff groaned. "Great. People."

Eve smiled and gave his arm a small squeeze.

Jeff smiled a little but it quickly disappeared when the doors opened.

Tori stood on the other side and did NOT like how close Eve was standing next to Jeff. She put on a huge, fake smile and squished herself right next to Jeff, knocking Eve out of the way. "Hey, Jeff! What are you doing here?"

"I was, just, going back to my room," said Jeff, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! What a coincidence, I was just coming from my room!" said Tori, with a giggle.

Eve rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text Kelly. She looked up when she heard the girl who came in obnoxiously laughing and saw Jeff looking very annoyed. Eve smirked and looked back at her phone to see her new message.

"Melina- Sooooooo JoMo was actually pretty excited about it :-)"

Eve smiled and texted her back. "See, I told you it'd be fine :-)" She looked back up when she heard the elevator ding.

"Well I'll see you later, Jeff! Remember to think about it, kay?" said Tori, running her hand over his arm and stepping out of the elevator.

Jeff tensed up at her touch and looked down at his feet. "Yeeeeeaaah, sure."

Eve smirked and stepped closer to him. "Sooo, who's your little friend?"

Jeff looked back up and sighed. "Nobody." The elevator went up another level to their floor and dinged again.

"So, I really think we should talk about what happened last night,"said Eve as they walked out together.

"Well, that's good. Cause I kinda wanted to ask you something," said Jeff, rubbing his neck again.

"And what did you want to ask her, little ol' Jefferey?" said CM Punk walking down the hallway, his famous smirk in place.

Eve glared at Punk. "None of your business, freak."

Punk took a step toward causing her to step back. "Oh, we're resorting to name calling now are we, slut?"

Jeff stepped in front of Eve and glared at Punk. "Why don't you mess with someone your own size!"

"Oh trust me, Jeff. I've seen you. You're nowhere NEAR my size," said Punk.

"Why don't you leave them alone and turn the fuck around!" said Mickie, walking over with John.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it," said Punk, getting in Mickie's face.

"Well, I could kick your ass, or, you could turn, the fuck, around," said Mickie, looking Punk straight in the eye.

Punk scoffed. "You know what, you guys aren't even worth it."

"What are you even doing up here? Isn't your room on floor 8?" said Jeff.

"No. It's on this floor," said Punk. "Why?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "No reason."

Punk scoffed again and walked away.

John smiled and put his arm around Mickie. "That's my girl."

Mickie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's leave these two alone."

They left and Eve turned to Jeff. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Um, nothing. It's not important," said Jeff. "I'm going to my room, see you later."

"Bye," said Eve, heading to her's, Hunter's and John's room, wondering what Jeff wanted to ask.

AN: So I'm sorry I haven't been posting very often. I've been having a major writer's block with this story. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter : )Also, I'm taking suggestions for stories to write, because I really want to start another one, but have no ideas right now lol

Mrshardy87655- Yup. Some people just never learn lol and thank you : D

Please review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Eve got to her room, Mickie and John were making out on the couch. "Woah! PDA!"

"Sorry," said Mickie. "But in my defense, it wasn't PDA until you walked in."

Eve laughed and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of coke. She assumed Mickie was going to be staying with them now, which she had no problem with. "So where's Hunter?"

"He's at the airport picking up Stephanie and their kids. They're gonna be staying here for a little while so they can spend more time together," said John.

"Woooooaaaaahhhh, this room is getting pretty crowded," said Eve.

"Yup," said Mickie. "Which is why you should stay with your man."

"Jeff is not my man," said Eve.

"I never said Jeff," said Mickie, smirking.

Eve tried to hold in her smile. "Shut up."

Mickie laughed and cuddled into John. "So is Melina ok? I heard you took her to the hospital this morning."

"Oh yeah. She's better than ok," said Eve, smiling.

Mickie grinned. "No way!"

"Way!" said Eve.

They both squealed and John scratched his head. "Did I miss something?"

"Melina's pregnant!" said Mickie.

"With triplets!" said Eve.

"What!" said John.

"Oh keep up," said Eve and Mickie in unison.

Jeff was curled up on the couch in his pajamas watching tv when JoMo and Melina came in giggling like idiots. "What's got you two all happy?" asked Jeff.

JoMo grinned. "We're having triplets!"

Jeff's eyes widened. "What!?"

"It's true!" said Melina, a huge smile on her face.

"But... Wha... How?" asked Jeff.

JoMo smirked. "Well, me and Mel were in our room half naked when I realized we were out of condoms. But it's not like we could just stop, so I just.."

"I get it!" said Jeff. "So... You're gonna raise kids on the road?"

Melina looked down at her feet. "We need to talk to you about something."

Jeff got a look of confusion on his face as Melina and JoMo sat next to him.

"See, I have to go home to be healthy for the babies. I can't stay on the road," said Melina, putting her hand on Jeff's right shoulder.

"But who's gonna cook for him when I'm not here," said Jeff, pointing to JoMo.

JoMo put his hand on Jeff's left shoulder. "See, that's another thing we need to talk to you about."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," said Melina, getting up and walking out of the room.

"So, uh... You want some, coffee? Or something?" said JoMo, jumping up and going to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

"Hang on, let me move all these sharp objects out of reach. You know what, coffee's probably not a good idea. How about some... Water?" said JoMo stuffing the silverware in the top cabinet.

"JoMo. What's going on?" asked Jeff.

JoMo sighed and sat back down next to Jeff. "So, since Melina's leaving, and we're having triplets, I thought it would be best if maybe I... You sure? No water? How about a drink? I know I'm having one"

JoMo jumped up again and Jeff quickly grabbed his arm. "John!"

JoMo sat back down and took a deep breath. "Ok... I thought, it would be best, if I left too," said JoMo, quickly grabbing a couch pillow and holding it up to shield himself, but Jeff just looked at him with pure sadness and confusion. "You're leaving me?"

JoMo sighed. "See this is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"You're leaving me!" said Jeff, his voice cracking. "How can you do this to me! We've been through everything together! You were always there for me! You're my brother! You can't leave me!"

"Don't you think I know that!" said JoMo. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to leave this business! How much it hurts to leave you! But... You're a big boy now, you can handle yourself. I have to be there for Melina now. She needs me. And you've said it yourself, you don't need anyone."

"But... John..." said Jeff.

"Look, I'm gonna go find Mel. I'll be back later," said JoMo, walking out of the room.

Jeff looked down at his feet and let a tear roll down his cheek. "I need you."

"Awwww isn't that sweet," said Punk, leaning on the door frame.

Jeff jumped and looked at him. "How... How did you open the door?"

"Someone forgot to lock the door," said Punk, walking into the room and slamming the door.

Jeff curled up in the corner of the couch and held up the couch pillow.

"Relax. Our fun time's not for two more days. But since you wanted to have a big mouth today, we're gonna have ourselves a little chit-chat," said Punk, sitting on the couch and throwing the pillow. "So, about your precious Eve..."

"Leave Eve out of this!" said Jeff. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Doesn't she?" asked Punk. "Because I could've sworn you were gonna ask her to be your girlfriend earlier today."

"So what if I was?" said Jeff. "That has nothing to do with this!"

"Actually, it does. See, we can't have sexual relations if you have a girlfriend," said Punk.

"But you have a girlfriend," said Jeff.

"Haven't you heard the story about flowers and bees?" said Punk, wrapping his arm around Jeff. "You see, a bee can go from flower to flower to flower, but a flower can't go from bee to bee to bee. I'm the bee, you're the flower. Understand?"

"That's not fair!" said Jeff.

"I thought you might say that," said Punk. "So, if you don't go along with our little deal we've got going on, I'm gonna hurt Eve."

Jeff opened his mouth to protest but Punk slapped him and Jeff let out a startled yelp. "And that's another thing we need to talk about... Your mouth. If you tell anyone anything about our deal, you and Eve are both gonna get hurt. By the way, you need to re-dye your hair, the red's starting to fade" Punk left and Jeff completely broke down, letting himself cry everything out.

"I wonder how Jeff took the news," said Mickie.

"Well, he probably took it pretty well. Melina leaving isn't gonna impact him too hard," said Eve.

"But isn't JoMo gonna leave too?" asked Mickie.

"Oh yeah," said Eve. "I guess he is."

"Better go check on him," said Mickie, winking.

Eve smiled and started walking out of the room. "I will, just to check on him, nothing more."

"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt," said Mickie. "Get some!"

"Speaking of, getting some," said John.

Mickie giggled and they resumed their make out.

Jeff sniffled and washed the spare dye down the drain. He grabbed a towel and dried his newly-dyed hair.

"Jeff! Jeff are you there?" said Eve, knocking on the door.

Jeff quickly put the towel on the rack and opened the door. He put on a fake smile. "Hi, Eve."

Eve gave him a sympathetic smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jeff, stepping out of the doorway. Eve walked in and they both sat on the couch.

"So, your hair looks nice," said Eve.

Jeff gave her a half-smile. "Thanks."

"Don't worry," said Eve, placing her hand on Jeff's. "You'll be fine without Melina and JoMo here."

Jeff held her hand. "I don't think I will be."

"Well, if you want, I could stay with you," said Eve, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Jeff wanted so bad to say yes, but he knew he couldn't. "No, it's ok."

Eve could tell something was bugging him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Jeff.

"You can tell me anything, Jeff," said Eve.

"I wish I could," said Jeff, looking down at his feet.

Eve leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Jeff, I promise, everything will be alright." She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. Jeff wrapped his arms around her. 'I wish you were right.'

AN: This chapter came so easy to me and I gotta say I'm very satisfied with it : )

ElizaMassani- Thank you for your input. I hope you liked this chapter : )

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

*Warning. Some graphic content. Younger audiences should not read lines in between *'s.*

Chapter 19

Two days later, Jeff walked into the arena to shoot the X-Division just like any other Tuesday, but it was different this time. He was all alone. JoMo and Melina couldn't make it because they had a doctor's appointment, and he had been avoiding Eve like the plague. He didn't want to, but he had to if he wanted to protect her.

"Hey! Jeff!" yelled Hunter, walking up from inside the building.

"Shit," Jeff muttered, then put on a fake smile. "Hey, Hunter."

"Where've you been the past few days? You missed training," said Hunter. "And why do you look like you haven't slept in a week?"

Jeff cursed in his head. He had meant to cover his bags up. Jeff hadn't been able to sleep the past couple days because he had been paranoid Punk would attack him at any moment. 'And JoMo and Melina haven't even left yet. Great. I'm never gonna make it without them.' He sighed and shrugged, knowing he couldn't tell the truth.

Hunter sighed. He had noticed a couple weeks back Jeff and JoMo's bodies weren't adjusting well to the hectic WWE schedule, but he had hoped it would be better by now. "You need to get more rest. Your body's gonna break down if you don't."

"My body's fine," said Jeff. "It's been through quite a bit and it was just fine then, it'll be just fine now."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. What could you have gone through that's more hectic than this?"

Jeff looked down at his feet. "You don't know my life."

"Getting raped once doesn't count," said Hunter.

Jeff glared. "That's not all I've been through!"

"Tori doesn't count either!" said Hunter.

"I've been through more than that! I had a rough childhood!" said Jeff.

"Oh really," said Hunter. "Enligten me."

"Forget it," said Jeff, pushing past Hunter and walking into the arena. Hunter sighed and walked back in. He went to his locker room where Stephanie and his kids were waiting. Hunter smiled and hugged all of his kids and gave Stephanie a peck on the lips. "I'm so glad you guys are here. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I'm glad too," said Stephanie. "So where's Jeff? I'd love to meet him."

"He's being moody right now," said Hunter.

Stephanie gave him a sympathetic smile. "He is a teenage, Hunter."

"Yeah I know," said Hunter, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her lips again.

Stephanie giggled and returned the kiss.

"I am a little worried about him, though. He's getting pretty skinny and he looks like he hasn't slept in a little while," said Hunter.

"Don't worry," said Stpehanie. "I'm sure his parents have it under control."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You know, I don't think he's ever mentioned his parents. Literally, ever."

"Well that's odd," said Stephanie. "Have they ever travelled with him?"

"No," said Hunter. "Even when we were in LA, he stayed with JoMo."

"Huh," said Stephanie. "Maybe that's why he's moody. You should talk to him about that."

Hunter smiled. "You've always got good ideas." They kissed again and Hunter went to go find Jeff.

Jeff walked into his locker room and started changing for his match.

*Punk whistled. "Niiiiicccccceeeee."

Jeff screamed and backed up into a wall.

"Oh look you've got yourself all positioned for me and everything. How sweet," said Punk.

"Punk, please," said Jeff, as Punk walked toward him. "I have a match."

"You're right," said Punk, pressing himself against Jeff. "You do have a match. But Eve doesn't." He started walking away but Jeff grabbed him. "No!" said Jeff. Punk turned back around with a smirk. "Just do it," said Jeff.

Punk laughed a little. "Don't worry, Jeff. I'm capable of compassion. So, since you have a match and all, You're just gonna suck me off. You think you can handle that?"

"That's disgusting!" said Jeff.

"Don't worry. The real fun comes later tonight," said Punk, stuffing his key card into Jeff's pocket. "Now, your knees."*

Jeff glared and pushed Punk off of him. "No! I'm not taking your crap anymore!"

Punk was a little shocked, but he brushed it off quickly. "I said, now."

"No!" said Jeff. "Forget it!"

Punk backhanded Jeff and pushed him into the wall. Jeff's head banged off the wall and it knocked him out. Punk threw him down on the floor and walked out, being very careful to make sure no one saw him walking out. Unfortunately for Punk, he wasn't quite careful enough.

AN: Uh oh, is Punk finally busted? And by who?

I am aware nothing was too graphic, but I was just being careful in case there are little eyes reading lol

ElizaMassani- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope this was quick enough for ya : )

Mrshardy87655- it's all good and thank you, thank you very much *Elvis lip curl* lol

Please review : ) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Punk! Punk!" yelled Eve, walking over to Punk. "What were you doing in there?"

Punk turned and smirked. "Oh good, I was just looking for you."

"Answer my damn question," said Eve, glaring at Punk.

"I was just wishing Jeff good luck on his match is all," said Punk.

"Yeah right," said Eve. She grabbed the knob on Jeff's locker room door but Punk grabbed her and pushed her on the wall.

"Look, bitch. Jeff doesn't like you, so mind your own damn business," said Punk, glaring at Eve.

Eve glared and slapped him. Punk held his mouth in shock, but then grabbed her arm and held up his hand.

"Hey!" yelled Hunter.

Punk's eyes widened and he sprinted down the hallway. Hunter quickly jogged over to Eve and helped her up. "Are you ok?" said Hunter, helping steady her on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Punk was in Jeff's room," said Eve.

Hunter's eyes widened and he quickly busted open the door. Eve quickly followed Hunter in and they found Jeff unconscious on the floor. She laid Jeff's head on her lap as Hunter went to go get the EMTs. "Jeff?" said Eve, brushing his hair out of his face. He was definitely knocked out. "It's ok, Hunter's getting help. You'll be fine," said Eve, trying to assure herself.

The EMTs rushed in with Hunter and got Jeff on a stretcher. Hunter was livid. The moment he found Punk he was going to rip every single stupid tattoo off of him. "Eve, stay with Jeff, " said Hunter. "I've got some business to take care of." Eve nodded and quickly followed after the EMTs to the trainer's office.

Hunter marched down to Punk's locker room and banged on the door. "Open the door, Punk!"

A petit brunette cracked open the door.

"I suggest, you get out of the way, and let me in," said Hunter.

"Punk told me to not let you in under any circumstances," said the girl.

Hunter picked her up, set her outside the room, and walked in, locking the door from the inside.

"Hey!" yelled the girl. "Let me in!"

Hunter looked around and spotted some movement under a pile of blankets. He kicked the blankets and Punk squirmed out, holding his ribs. "Ok! It was not what it looked like! He attacked me!" said Punk, crawling away.

"I warned you to stay away from him," said Hunter, slowly getting closer to Punk.

"I swear! He just yanked me into his locker room and started going ballistic on me!" said Punk, holding up a time-out sign with his hands.

"I gave you a chance," said Hunter, cracking his knuckles.

"There's no need to get hasty!" said Punk, getting up and sprinting to the other side of the locker room. He tried to run to the door but Hunter got there first and slammed his hand on the door.

Punk held his hands up. "Ok, ok. Just calm down. I have done nothing to him... Yet."

"Yet!" yelled Hunter.

"Wait! That just slipped out! I have no intentions to do anything to Jeff! Ever!" said Punk.

"Yeah, I'm gonna guarantee you don't," said Hunter, getting closer to Punk.

Punk gave him a swift kick to the groin and sprinted to the door, unlocked it, and ran away with Tori. Hunter was kneeled on the floor. He brushed his hair back out of his face and glared at the door, his face twitching in anger and his breathing hard.

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Eve, in the trainer's office.

"It's just a minor concussion, nothing to worry. He should be back to normal in just a few days," said the doctor.

The Big Show burst into the room, panting.

"Paul! Are you ok?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Big Show. "I just wanted to make sure Jeff was alright."

Eve smiled. "He's fine, it's just a minor concussion."

"Oh thank god," said Big Show. "So how's my favorite diva doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well," said Eve.

"Always great to her," said Big Show.

Jeff walked out of the back room, holding his head and squinting slightly at the bright lights in the room.

"Jeff!" said Eve, running up to him and hugging him.

Jeff smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, Eve."

"Ahem, I hate to ruin your guys' moment," said Big Show. "But I am a hugger, soo..." He walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Hunter walked in breathing hard. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," said the doctor, handing Hunter some paperwork. "It's just a minor concussion."

"He's lucky," said Hunter.

"Yes. Jeff has proved to be a very lucky man with medical injuries," said the doctor.

"I wasn't talking about Jeff," said Hunter, reading over the papers. Eve smirked and hugged Jeff tighter. Hunter raised an eyebrow as he read over Jeff's medical history. "Alright," said Hunter. "Well I'm gonna take Jeff here back to my room to let him get some rest."

"See you later, Jeff," said Eve, smiling.

Jeff smiled and gave her one last hug before he left. As they walked down the hallway, Jeff started to notice they were going the complete wrong way. "Uh, Hunter," said Jeff.

"Yeah?" said Hunter.

"You room is that way," said Jeff, pointing behind them.

"Yup," said Hunter.

"And we're going this way," said Jeff, pointing in front of him.

"Right again," said Hunter.

"Why?" asked Jeff, really confused.

"Cause there's people in my room," said Hunter.

"Oh. So where are we going?" said Jeff.

"To the practice ring," said Hunter.

"But I can't practice with a concussion," said Jeff.

"I know," said Hunter.

"So... You're gonna have me rest in the ring?" said Jeff.

"Nope," said Hunter.

"Bu... Then... Why?" said Jeff.

"I already told you. There's people in my room," said Hunter.

Jeff groaned and folded his arms over his chest.

Hunter smirked and kept walking to the ring. When they got there, Hunter turned to Jeff. "Alright, now that we're alone. Why don't you tell me about your parents."

Jeff's eyes widened. "My... Parents?"

"Yeah," said Hunter. "Your parents."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "I don't have any parents."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "No parents?"

"Not technically," said Jeff.

"Mmhmm. Can you explain technically?" said Hunter.

"You might want to get comfortable. This is a long story," said Jeff. Hunter sat down on a bench and Jeff sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "Well, you know Matt Hardy?"

"The TNA guy?" said Hunter.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "He's my biological brother. I was born three years after him, but when I was born, my mom died giving birth to me. My dad didn't want anything to do with me from that point, so he never took me home from the hospital and just let them put me into adoption. The family that adopted me wanted nothing to do with me either. So, they didn't take care of me. They just put me in a crib, and were going to let me starve. I started running a 103 degree fever and they didn't take me to the hospital so I..."

"Had a stroke?" asked Hunter, reading over Jeff's medical records.

"Yeah. How did you... Are those my medical records!" said Jeff, snatching them out of Hunter's hands.

"Hey! I'm in charge of talent relations, I need to know this stuff," said Hunter, taking the papers back.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anyway, obviously, I survived the stroke. But it did cause some problems and it gave me dyslexia. After all that, the foster family went to jail and JoMo's parents adopted me. I became a model, Vince saw my picture, and here I am," said Jeff.

Hunter nodded slowly. "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," said Jeff. "I told you my childhood was rough."

Eve walked in with Kelly Kelly and was surprised to see them there. "Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just chattin," said Hunter. "So, anyways. Come on Jeff, let's go get you some rest."

Jeff followed Hunter out and Kelly watched him leave. "Soooooo have you slept with him yet?"

"Kelly!" said Eve.

"Just asking," said Kelly, holding her hands up.

AN:

ElizaMassani- Thanks and looks like Punk's himself into some trouble now lol

Please review : )


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next few days, Jeff had never left Eve's side. There was no way he was going to leave her alone when Punk was around. Granted, Punk hadn't shown his face the past couple days, but Jeff wasn't taking any chances.

It's not like Eve was complaining either. She loved having him around all the time, and they were sharing a hotel room now so there was no way she was gonna complain about that. The only bad side was that the paparazzi lost their minds when they saw them out together. And also, Eve felt like Jeff was acting kinda paranoid, but Punk did just attack him recently, so she didn't blame him for it.

"Hey, Jeff," said Eve. She was sitting in her's and Jeff's room watching tv.

"Yeah?" said Jeff, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Come sit," said Eve, patting the couch. "You've been fixing you hair for an

hour."

"Hey, if the paparazzi wants to stalk me, I at least want to look good in the pictures," said Jeff.

Eve smirked and let out a loud groan.

"Finnnnnnnnnneeeee," Jeff groaned. He stomped over to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Eve.

"You don't have to sit way over there," said Eve.

"I want to," said Jeff, looking away from her.

Eve smirked and slowly slid over to his side of the couch. She started tickling and Jeff fell back onto Eve's lap.

"Stooooooooooppppp," said Jeff, in between laughter.

"It's not my fault your ticklish. Blame yourself," said Eve, continuing to tickle him.

Jeff tried to squirm away but Eve quickly climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. "You're not getting away that easy! This is what you get for being stubborn!"

"Stoooooopppp! This isn't fair!" said Jeff, squirming again.

"What's the magic word," said Eve, smirking.

"Now!" said Jeff.

"Nope," said Eve, not letting up.

"Ugh fine! Please!" said Jeff.

Eve smiled and stopped. "See. Was that so hard?"

Jeff glared up at her and folded his arms over his chest, grunting out a "yes."

"Well I could do it again," said Eve, lifting her hands up.

"No!" said Jeff, quickly grabbing her hands. He smirked and flipped them over so he was in between her legs. "Who's on top now?"

Melina and JoMo walked into the room and Eve and Jeff stared at them. "This is not what it looks like," said Jeff, climbing off of Eve.

"Pffft, suuuuurrrrreeee," said Melina, winking at him.

"Bu... But... I'm the victim!" said Jeff. "She was torturing me!"

"How could I have been torturing you? You were on top," said Eve, smirking at Jeff.

Jeff glared at her and JoMo ruffled his hair. "Don't worry bro, I'm with ya. Penis over vagina for life! ... Wait... That didn't come out right!"

Jeff, Eve, and Melina all started cracking up and JoMo stomped off to his room.

"Be careful , Eve," said Melina. "My boyfriend might try to move in our yours."

"I don't have a boyfriend," said Eve, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Melina. "But think about it, Jeff and JoMo. How hot would THAT be?"

Jeff threw a couch pillow at her and she walked into her's and JoMo's room laughing.

Punk stood outside with his ear against the door. 'Hmmmmmmmmm, Jeff AND JoMo. Not a bad idea. Wait! Focus,' thought Punk, smirking at his plan. He'd been laying low these past few days, mainly because if Triple H saw him he was pretty sure his head would be ripped off. It'd given him time to plot. Since Jeff didn't want to cooperate, and decided to be at Eve's side 24/7, attacking either of them wouldn't be very smart. But, Melina, on the other hand, was a whole different story

AN: not very long but it think this was a pretty decent chapter. I hope you guys like it : )

ElizaMassani- ooooooohhh yeah. Punk loves trouble lol

Mrshardy87655- thank you : ) I hoped you like this chapter!

Please review everybody! I love any and all feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jeff and Eve laid in their bed, trying to get some sleep, but Eve couldn't stop her mind from wandering. "Hey, Jeff."

"Yeah?" said Jeff, half asleep.

"So, we stay with each other?"

"Yup."

"And we're always around each other?"

"Mmhmm."

"And everyone seems to think we're together?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why aren't we?"

Jeff turned over and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I know you don't do relationships, but, I'm not like Tori," said Eve,grabbing his hand. "I'm not a bad person that's just gonna cheat on you."

"How do you know I'm not a bad person? I mean, I could just, go make out with, like, Maryse or something," said Jeff.

Eve smirked and scooted closer. "Because, I know under your hard shell, you're a beautiful," Eve kissed his left cheek. "Smart," Then his right cheek. "Perfect, person." Eve kissed his lips and Jeff was frozen in shock at first, but slowly slackened his jaw and let her deepen the kiss. Jeff closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. They continued to kiss, slowly and sensually, running their hands over each other, memorizing every curve on the other's body. Eve ran her hands through Jeff's hair and licked his bottom lip. Jeff eagerly let her in and climbed on top of her. Eve moaned and peeled his shirt off, breaking the kiss for just a second to pull it over his head. "Wait!" said Jeff.

Eve groaned. "Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttt?"

"I don't have any condoms," said Jeff, blushing.

"Well then go borrow some from JoMo!" said Eve.

"I'm not going in there! I don't want to be mentally scarred for life!" said Jeff. "You go, you've already seen them."

"No! That was terrible! I'm not gonna put myself through that again!" said Eve.

"Well then I guess we're not doing it," said Jeff, getting off her and crossing his arms.

"Fine!" said Eve. They turned away from each other and went under the covers. They stayed like that for five minutes before Eve turned back around. "You know, there are a lot of things we can do without actually doing it."

"Go to bed," said Jeff, pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine!" said Eve, turning back around and pouting. Eve woke up first the next morning and went to go make herself some coffee. They were gonna be traveling today so she needed her energy to stay awake on the plane. She heard about the people that fell asleep on a WWE plane, there was no way she was going down that road.

"Good morning, Eve," said Melina, walking out of her room in a robe.

"Mornin Melina," said Eve. Today would be the last day she would see Melina and JoMo for a little while. They were taking a plane home to Los Angeles today.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you in a couple minutes," said Melina.

Eve nodded at her and sat at the table. When Melina walked into the bathroom, Jeff walked out of the bedroom and went to go get himself a glass of milk. "Sooooooo," said Eve, playing with her thumbs. "Are we...?"

Jeff sighed and sat down at the table. "I don't know. I haven't been in a relationship in years."

"Well, I'll tell you what, why don't I be you test girlfriend for a month, and then we'll see if you like relationships or not," said Eve, grabbing Jeff's hand.

Jeff smiled and held it. "Well, that sounds fair enough.

Eve smiled and kissed him.

Jeff eagerly kissed her back.

"Ha! I knew it!" said Melina, walking out of the bathroom and wrapping her hair in a towel. "JoMo owes me $50!"

Eve blushed and laughed at her.

"You bet on us?" said Jeff.

"Yup. I told JoMo I knew there was something going on but did he believe me? Nooooooo," said Melina, sitting next to Eve.

JoMo walked out of his room holding his head. "What's all this commotion?"

"That was the sound of you owing me $50," said Melina.

"Jeff! You couldn't control yourself for one more freakin day!" said JoMo.

"Well sorry!" said Jeff. "It's your fault for betting!"

JoMo grumbled and pulled out his wallet, handing Melina $50.

"Thank you," said Melina, stuffing it in her pocket.

JoMo stomped back into his room and Jeff laughed at him.

"Hey, Jeff can you go get some ice?" said Melina.

"But we're leaving today," said Jeff.

"Just go!" said Melina.

"Fine," said Jeff. "You don't have to be so pushy."

Jeff walked out and Melina turned to Eve. "So! Now that he's gone, let's get down to business. How good is he?"

Eve blushed and stuttered.

"Don't even try to tell me you haven't slept together," said Melina.

"Well, we have. But it was only once," said Eve.

"When?" asked Melina.

"When Jeff made us drinks," said Eve.

"And you never told me!" said Melina.

"We never told anyone!" said Eve.

"And you haven't slept together since?" said Melina.

"No," said Eve.

"Why not?!" asked Melina. "This is Jeff Hardy we're talking about. He's considered the sexiest man on television, and you've only slept with him once?"

"Well, we almost did last night," said Eve. "But he didn't have any condoms."

"Why didn't you come borrow some from me?!" asked Melina.

"I didn't want to be scarred for life again!" said Eve.

"We didn't even do it last night!" said Melina. "JoMo was tired."

"Well how was I supposed to know that," said Eve.

"You need to build your instinct," said Melina.

"My instinct?" said Eve, laughing at Melina.

"This is no laughing matter!" said Melina. "If you want to get laid, you have to get some instinct!"

"I'll try," said Eve.

While Jeff was getting ice, Tori was walking down the hallway and spotted him. "Hi Jeff!" said Tori.

Jeff groaned and turned around. "Heeeeyyy."

"What'cha doin?" said Tori, batting her eyelashes.

"Getting some ice," said Jeff, starting to walk away.

"Be careful," said Tori, winking. "You're really hot, you know. You might melt it."

Jeff rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Tori crossed her arms and frowned. 'He always fell for that when we were dating.' She started walking back to her room when she got a text.

"Chris Jericho- Alright just don't be late chica ; )"

Tori smirked and replied back. "Tori- You know I'm always on time ; )"

Tori smiled and walked back to her's and Punk's room.

AN: I rewrote this chapter soooooooo many times to get it just right. I hope you liked it : )

ElizaMassani- Punk's sick isn't he? Lol thanks for reviewing : )

Mrshardy87655- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked this one!

Please review : ) 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Eve picked up her phone to call Hunter. Jeff and her were going to throw a going away party for them and Eve was making sure she invited all their friends.

"Hello," said Hunter.

"Hey!" said Eve. "I'm calling to let you know me and Jeff are throwing a going away party and we'd like you and John to come."

"You're telling me, Jeff's throwing a party, and I'M invited?" said Hunter.

"It's for Melina and JoMo to say goodbye," said Eve. "It's not a party kinda party."

Hunter sighed. "Alright. I'll come. Can we bring guests?"

"Yes! Bring as many as you want," said Eve.

"Alright I'll see you there," said Hunter.

"Wait!" said Eve. "I have something really important to tell you!"

"Eve," said Hunter rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not one of your girlfriends. I do not care about locker room gossip."

"It's not gossip!" said Eve. "It's really important."

Hunter sighed again. "Alright. Lay it on me."

Eve grinned. "Ok! So, I was laying in bed with Jeff"

"Eve!" said Hunter. "I don't want to hear about your bed rendezvous either!"

"Just listen!" said Eve. "So, I was laying in bed with Jeff, and we started talking, and then we made out, but we didn't anything other than that because Jeff didn't have any condoms and there was NO WAY I was going into Melina and JoMo's room, cause, ya know, mentally scarred for life thing. Anyway, the next morning we talked again and now, we're dating!"

"Eve, I'm, uh, happy for you and all, but, I don't think you really know what you're getting into," said Hunter.

Eve's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"The last and only relationship Jeff's had was with Tori, and that obviously was not a good one. He's coming from a destructive relationship, do you really think he's gonna have a lot of trust?"

Eve frowned. "That's why we talked about it. That relationship was years ago. He's better now."

"Even so, he's still got Punk to deal with so he's probably traumatized from that, and he was practically abandoned as a baby, so he's probably got abandonment issues. He's gonna get attached, and he's gonna get needy, especially with JoMo and Melina leaving," said Hunter.

Eve crossed an arm over her chest. "He is not. And so what if he does, I'm not just gonna leave him."

"I just want you to be careful, Eve," said Hunter.

"You sound like Melina did," said Eve, smirking.

Hunter smirked a little and scoffed. "Ok, Eve. I'll get you for that later."

"Eve giggled. "Byyyyyeeee."

"Goodbye," said Hunter. He hung up and threw the phone and John, sleeping on the couch.

"Ow!" yelled John, falling off the couch.

"Go get Mickie and go to Jeff's room there's a party," said Hunter, getting off the couch and going to his room to go get Stephanie.

John rubbed his head and picked up the phone. "You didn't have to throw the phone at me!"

"Yes I did," said Hunter.

"This would've never happened if I would've gotten to build my fort!" said John.

"Oh my god let it go!" said Hunter.

John crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "All I wanted was a fort."

Jeff walked out of his room with streamers and ribbons hanging from his hair. "I hate decorating."

Eve laughed and helped him pull some out of his hair.

"Owwwwwwww!" said Jeff.

"Stop squirming and it won't hurt as much," said Eve.

They got it all out and Jeff rubbed his head. "If I ever try to decorate again I'm gonna go bald."

Eve laughed. "Well we definitely do not want that."

Melina and JoMo walked and stared at all the decorations Jeff had been putting up. "Woooooaaaaahhhh," said Melina.

"Surprise!" said Jeff, holding his arms. "Just pretend there's a bunch of people here. You weren't supposed to be back yet."

Melina smiled and hugged him. "But you hate decorating."

"I know," said Jeff, rubbing his head again.

Eve smirked and hugged Melina.

"Not bad," said JoMo. "How much hair did you lose?"

"Shut up," said Jeff, causing JoMo to smirk.

"I'm guessing this has happened before," said Eve, smirking at Jeff pouting.

"Every time he tries to decorate," said Melina.

JoMo went to the fridge and was extremely disappointed at the contents. "You're throwing a party without alcohol?"

"Melina's pregnant. It's only fair," said Jeff.

JoMo shut the fridge and grumbled to himself. "Why do bad things always happen to me?"

Melina hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine going one night without alcohol."

"No I won't! This is why the world's gonna end!" said JoMo, waving his arms around.

Someone knocked on the door and Melina went to answer it. "Just try to cope until the party's over."

Santino walked in with a bag full of drinks. "Good afternoon, everyone!"

JoMo sprinted over and looked in his bag. "Where's the good stuff?"

"Mr. Jeff made it very clear there will be no alcohol at this get together," said Santino.

"That's right," said Jeff, grabbing two Pepsis out of the bag for him and Eve.

JoMo groaned and flopped down face first on the couch.

The guests rapidly started coming one after the other over time, and more people came then expected. Even Zack Ryder tried to crash the party... Tried. Jeff quickly answered the door after someone knocked again and found Triple H, Stephanie, John, and Mickie. "Hey, guys," said Jeff, with a smile.

"Someone's in a good mood," said Mickie, walking in and dropping off some chips at the table. JoMo sighed when he realized they, too, did not bring any alcohol.

Jeff let them all in and was about to shut the door when he heard someone else's voice.

"Woooooaaaahhhh. You can't have a party without the nature boy!" said Ric Flair.

Jeff's face lit up. "Woah! You're, you're you!"

"I am me," said Ric, laughing. "Now, may I come in?"

Jeff quickly stepped out of the way and let Ric in. Triple H laughed at Jeff. That was the only time he had ever seen Jeff star struck. Hunter got up and shook Ric's hand, pulling him into a hug. "Long time no see, man."

"Don't I know it," said Ric. "Now, Vince told me you've moved up quite a bit here in power."

"Just a bit," said Hunter, smirking.

"Well congratulations to ya," said Ric, putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "I knew you were the future of this company from day one. Now, if you don't mind me asking, I hear you've got yourself a rookie?"

"That I do," said Hunter.

"And where is this young gentleman? It'll be an honor to meet the nex Triple H," said Ric, looking around.

"He's over there," said Hunter pointing to Jeff, who was currently playing rock, paper, scissors with JoMo.

"Hmmm. How peculiar. I never would've expected you to be mentoring a little guy," said Ric.

"Me either," said Hunter. "But I think I've done a pretty good job. He is an undefeated champion."

"Ada boy," said Ric, patting Hunter on the back. "How old is he?"

"About eighteen and a half," said Hunter.

"Vince is startin em pretty young nowadays," said Ric.

"You have no idea," said Hunter.

"Well, if that kid's anything like you, he's gonna be a pain in the ass to train," said Ric.

"Oh trust me. He is very much a pain in the ass," said Hunter.

Ric laughed and patted him on the back. "I knew it. You take it easy, Hunter. I'm gonna go check up on John."

"Take it easy," said Hunter. Hunter looked over at Jeff and saw pointing at JoMo and laughing while JoMo was pouting. 'The next Triple H,' thought Hunter. He scoffed. 'No way.'

A couple hours later, Ric was standing by the door drinking a soda when someone knocked. He answered the door and saw CM Punk standing out there. "Why hello there, young man."

"Hello, Ric. And may I say it is an honor to have your acquaintance. Now, would you mind if I stepped in?"

"Not at all, come on in," said Ric, opening the door for Punk.

"Thanks, Ric. Preciate it," said Punk. He walked through the room, hiding from Hunter but looking for someone very particular. "Aha!" said Punk, seeing Melina walk into her room. "Perfect." Punk walked in quietly after her and gently shut the door. "Hey, chica. Long time no see."

Melina turned around and screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh!" said Punk. "Can't a guy just say bye?"

"You're not supposed to be here," said Melina, glaring at him.

"There's a lot of things I'm not supposed to do," said Punk. "And there's a lot of things you're not supposed to do. Or should I say people. Or should I say Batista."

Melina glared daggers at him. "What do you want?"

"Is is not obvious? I want Hardy," said Punk.

"Just leave him alone!" said Melina.

"And if I don't?" said Punk.

"I'll kick your head off," said Melina.

"How will you even know if I do?" said Punk. "You're leaving, after all."

Melina walked toward him and grabbed him by his shirt. "If I ever hear about you doing anything to Jeff, I will come back here, and personally rip your dick off. Are we clear?"

"You're just lucky I don't hit pregnant women," said Punk.

Melina slapped him and Punk held his cheek, a smirk growing on his face. "Ok, so that's how it's gonna be." He walked out of the room and Melina looked after him, confused.

Punk walked back in to the party and saw Jeff grabbing a drink. He walked over and grabbed Jeff, pulling him out of the room. "Hey! Let me go!" said Jeff.

"Quit bitching and just come one," said Punk, hitting the elevator button.

Jeff struggled to break free of his grip and Punk pulled him up against his chest. "Stop struggling."

Jeff tried to push away but Punk was stronger than him.

The elevator doors opened and Punk saw Tori making out with Chris Jericho. "What the fuck are you doing with him!"

Tori looked over shocked, and saw Jeff struggling to get free. "What the fuck are YOU doing with HIM!"

"You're cheating on me!" said Punk.

"You told me you were just messing with Jeff!" said Tori.

"Woah, you told me you were single," said Chris. He scoffed. "Forget it, I'm out of here."

Punk glared at him as he walked past and looked back at Tori. "I thought you learned your lesson when you were with him." He pointed at Jeff.

"Just let him go!" said Tori, stepping out of the elevator.

"No! You, get your crap put of my room!" said Punk.

"Bu... But, who am I supposed to stay with?" said Tori.

"Not my problem!" said Punk. Jeff bit his hand and tried to break free. "Ow!" Punk quickly kicked him in the gut and threw him on the floor.

"Stop!" said Tori, as Punk was going for another kick.

"Oh! You wanna defend him now?!" said Punk, glaring over at her. "Just mind your own damn business!" Punk picked Jeff back up and drug him into the elevator. Jeff sent Tori pleading eyes as the doors closed.

AN: Welcome back Ric! And oh my god when the Boogeyman came out I marked out lol

ElizaMassani- I love Eve and Jeff as a couple lol thanks for reviewing : D

Mrshardy87655- thank you for reviewing :)

Please review everyone! I'm doing a poll in the reviews this week of who your favorite character is! Leave your answer in a review or inbox me! : D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Melina left her room and looked around for Punk. She couldn't see him anywhere, and she also didn't see Jeff. That was not good. Melina hurried over to JoMo as fast as she could through the crowd. "JoMo!"

"What's wrong?" said JoMo, sensing her urgency.

"Punk was here, and he told me he wants Jeff, and now I can't find him or Jeff," said Melina, her voice cracking from panic.

"Ok, you stay here with John. I can't risk letting you get anywhere near that freak. I'm gonna go look for them," said JoMo. He pushed his way through the guests over to Hunter, who was chatting with Ric. "Hunter!"

"Yeah?" said Hunter.

"Melina said Punk was here, and that he said he wanted Jeff, and now she can't find Punk or Jeff," said Morrison.

"Punk?" said Ric. "That gentleman that was at the door just a couple minutes ago? Oh my, I'm so sorry Hunter. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault, Ric. You didn't know," said Hunter. "But I could really use some help from the dirtiest player in the game right now."

"It would be my pleasure," said Ric.

"Alright. Is Melina safe?" said Hunter.

"Yeah, she's with John," said JoMo.

"How about Eve?" said Hunter.

"She's with Big Show," said John.

"Good," said Hunter. "Let's go."

Hunter, JoMo, and Ric walked out of the room and saw Tori by an elevator. "Tori!" yelled JoMo. "Where's Jeff?!"

Tori turned around with a deer in headlights look on her face. "I... I don't..."

"I don't care what kind of problems you had with Jeff, tell us where he is now," said Hunter, walking up to her.

Tori gulped and looked at her feet. "Punk took him into the elevator. I don't know where they went, he wasn't heading back to our room."

Hunter quickly pushed the elevator button and just hoped he wasn't too late.

Punk held Jeff firmly against his chest while he struggled. "Stop being such a baby! The sooner you learn to just cooperate, the more fun we can have."

"How is this fun?!" said Jeff, still struggling.

"It's not my fault you don't have an open mind!" said Punk.

"Where are we going?" asked Jeff. "Your room's on my floor."

"To my car," said Punk. "These hotel walls are kinda thin."

Jeff started kicking at Punk and struggling but Punk had a good grip. "Stop being a bitch and just accept it!" Punk's eyes widened when he felt the elevator stop for a second and looked up to see it start heading back up. "Fuck."

He quickly threw Jeff against the wall and sprinted out of the elevator the second it opened up. Ric tripped him and pinned him down to the floor. JoMo ran in and helped Jeff up. "Take him back to your room and make sure he gets some rest," said Hunter. JoMo nodded and let Jeff lean on him back to their room. Hunter turned and glared at Punk, cracking his knuckles. "Tori, I suggest you look away."

Punk glanced up and saw Tori looking at him guiltily. "You ratted me out!" yelled Punk, he started struggling but Ric smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Watch it you old has-been!"

"Get him up," said Hunter. Ric got off of Punk but restrained his arms when he got him up.

"You just never learn, do you?" said Hunter, getting in Punk's face.

Punk smirked. "I guess I just like trouble." He spit in Hunter's eye and kicked Ric's shin, causing him to fall and let go of Punk's arms. Punk bolted down the hallway again and hid in a janitor's closet.

"Damn it!" yelled Hunter, wiping his eye. He helped Ric back up and glared down the hallway.

"There ain't no way he's getting out of this!" said Ric.

"Hell no," said Hunter, glaring down the hallway where Punk went. He looked over his shoulder at Tori. "Where's your guys' room?"

"Follow me," said Tori, looking down at her feet and walking past them. Hunter and Ric followed until they passed the closet Punk was in.

"Wait," said Hunter, when he heard movement from in the closet. "I hear something."

Punk held his breath in the closet and tried not to move a muscle.

Hunter slowly walked over to the door and put his ear against it. He heard what he thought was very shallow breathing every now and then. Hunter quickly opened the door and grabbed Punk as he tried to bolt. He grabbed Punk by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. A hotel staff member walked by and was surprised at what he saw. "Hey! Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah!" said Hunter. "There is a problem!"

"Please Hunter!" Punk whispered. "I'll do anything you want!"

"Not this time, Punk," said Hunter. "Call the manager!"

"Uh, yes sir," said the staff member. He hurried down stairs while Hunter and Ric held Punk in place. Punk glared over at Tori. "Back-stabbing bitch!"

Tori glared back. "Don't get mad at me! If you would've just left Jeff alone this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh, I see. You wanna be the good guy now?" said Punk. "Well I've got news for ya. Jeff's got Eve now! He doesn't need or want you."

Tori glared at him and stomped off.

"Oh! That's not all! They've already done it! Like he never did with you!"

"Shut up!" yelled Tori, continuing to stomp away.

"Feel better now, Punk?" said Hunter, trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Shut up!" said Punk. Hotel security walked down the hallway and restrained Punk. "Make sure he doesn't get away, he's a slimy one," said Hunter.

"What did he do?" one of the security guards asked.

"He tried to rape Jeff Hardy," said Hunter, shaking his head at Punk. "Again."

"Oh! My! I'll be sure to get the cops immediately," he ran over to the rest of his squad and told them the situation.

Ric patted Hunter on the back. "There's always something going on around here. That never changes."

Hunter patted Ric's back. "Welcome back, Ric."

JoMo opened the door and helped Jeff in. Eve immediately ran over to them and hugged Jeff. "What happened?!"

"Punk," said JoMo. "Tell the guests the party's over Jeff needs some rest."

Eve nodded and let go of Jeff to go get everyone out. Big Show walked over and picked Jeff up. "I got him. Come on, Jeff. Time for bed."

"But I have a flight to catch in an hour," said Jeff, as Big Show carried him to his room.

"Just lay down for now," said Big Show. He set him down on his bed. JoMo walked in the room and sat by Jeff. "You feelin ok?"

"Yeah I just have a headache," said Jeff, holding his forehead.

"You did just get over a concussion so your head's probably pretty sensitive," said JoMo. "I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks," said Jeff as JoMo left the room. He rolled over and groaned. 'Why me?'

"Here you go," said JoMo, handing Jeff a glass of water.

Jeff took it and took a couple sips. Eve walked in and JoMo smiled at her and walked out. "Hey, Jeff. You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Jeff, putting the water down on the night stand.

Eve sat next to him on the bed and ran her hand through his hair. "Did he hurt you?"

"He did throw me against the wall," said Jeff, rubbing his head.

"He does that a lot, huh," said Eve.

Jeff smirked. "Yeah, but Hunter got him this time."

Eve smirked and laid down next to him, cuddling with him. "Is your stuff all packed up?"

"Yup," said Jeff. "Yours?"

"Yup," said Eve. "That gives us quite a bit of spare time."

"It does," said Jeff. "We could do stuff, in this bed... Like build a fort."

Eve laughed and kissed him but stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Ugh. Who's that?" Eve walked out of the room and saw John and JoMo sitting on the couch. "Gee, thanks for getting the door guys."

JoMo smirked at her. "We couldn't let you rough Jeff up too bad."

Eve shook her head at him and answered the door, finding Tori on the other side.

AN: Well no one answered who their favorite character was so I need you guys to immediately! It's very important!... Not really I just wanna know lol

ElizaMassani- Jeff was right by the door at the time so Punk just had to grab and go, and luckily for him the hallway was empty. Thanks for asking and reviewing : D

Please review everyone! It will make me very happy and will be like a Christmas present! Lol


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Um, can I help you?" asked Eve, recognizing the girl from the elevator. Did she really track Jeff down? God, the fans these days.

"Can I come in?" asked the girl.

"Tori?" asked JoMo. "What are you doing here?"

Eve raised an eyebrow. 'So you're Jeff's ex,' thought Eve. "Jeff's resting." Eve went to close the door but Tori quickly stopped her.

"Wait!" said Tori. "I know Jeff's probably told you about the horrible things I've done but I really REALLY need to talk to him."

"Well too bad," said JoMo, getting up and shutting the door.

Eve smirked at him. "Damn JoMo. You really are moving in on Jeff."

JoMo threw a pillow at Eve while she was laughing and John looked at them confused. "It's a long story," said JoMo, sighing.

"One that you will never live down," said Melina, coming out of her room.

JoMo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as Eve told him John the story. John busted up laughing and JoMo glared. "Hey! We've all done embarrassing things! Like how Eve watched Jeff change!"

"I did not!" said Eve.

"Did so," said Jeff walking out of his room.

"You're supposed to be resting, mister," said John.

"I'm fine," said Jeff, sitting next to Eve. "Stop babying me."

"You are the baby of the group," said Melina.

"Am not!" said Jeff.

"Are so!" said Melina. "You're the youngest one here."

"Ha! Eve's a cougar," said JoMo, snickering.

Eve smirked. "You're just mad cause you didn't get to him first."

JoMo stormed off into the kitchen as everyone laughed.

They all stopped as Hunter walked in Ric. "Don't worry, Jeff. I took care of it."

Jeff smirked. "Yeah. I figured. You looked pretty mad this time."

Ric smirked and sat on the other side of Jeff. "You shoulda seen it Jeff. Hunter had Punk peeing his pants."

"D'awww, Hunter cares about Jeff," said Melina, teasing him.

"We are business associates," said Hunter, crossing his arms.

"Nu uh," said Jeff. "You know you like me."

Hunter sighed. "This is why I don't hang out with you people."

They all laughed and JoMo came back into the room. "Are we making fun of someone else now?"

"Yup," said Melina. "But be careful JoMo, Hunter might try to move in on Jeff too."

JoMo stormed back into the kitchen as they all laughed again. Ric shook his head. "You are all crazy."

"Yeah, you get used to it," said Jeff. "We all used to hate each other."

"Oh god don't bring up those day," said Hunter.

"The good ol' days," said John.

"How are those the good ol' days?" said Jeff.

"Because," said John. "They brought us all closer together."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah. Melina and Eve got real close trying to rip each other's hair out."

"It was just friendly competition," said Melina, smirking.

"And when Eve and Jeff used to argue all the time," said John.

"I was having a rough time," said Jeff. "And she watched me change."

Eve rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Will you just let it go?"

"Nope," said Jeff, "you invaded my privacy."

Melina smiled at them. She was glad Eve didn't tell Jeff she was there too. There would be no explaining that without making everything awkward.

John snickered to himself. "Hey, guys, remember when JoMo got turned on watching Jeff make out with Melina. We should've been suspecting him way back then."

They all laughed again and JoMo pouted in the kitchen. "Stupid friend."

"Come on, JoMo," said Melina. "We'll leave you alone."

JoMo came back into the living room and sat next to Melina, continuing to pout.

Ric shook his head at them again. "Well, I've got some stuff to attend to. I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Ric," said Hunter. He went and sat on the couch next to John.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," said Melina.

"Me too," said JoMo.

"Especially Jeff," said Melina, smirking. JoMo tried to leave again but Melina quickly stopped him. "I'm just teasing."

"How about we play a nice game of truth or dare to say goodbye," said John, smirking.

Hunter looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you not remember what happens every time we play truth or dare?"

"We're all friends now!" said John. "And it's what brought us together!"

"I wanna play," said Jeff.

"Me too!" said Eve.

"Me three!" said Melina.

Hunter groaned. "Fine. Let's play."

"Yay!" said John. "For this, I'm gonna forgive you about the fort."

Hunter face palmed and everyone laughed.

AN: I know, it's a really short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a chance to make the dares and truths. And remember, it's the last time they're all gonna be together for a little while, so make them good lol

ElizaMassani- No kidding lol thanks for reviewing and please cast a dare/truth : D

Please review everybody and tell me you dares and truths : )


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'll start," said Jeff, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, looking directly at Hunter.

"Oh god," said Hunter, running his hand over his forehead.

"Hunter, truth or dare?" said Jeff.

"Dare," said Hunter, sighing. 'May as well get it over with.'

"I dare you to sing another Hannah Montana song," said Jeff, earning a giggle from Eve.

"Oh my god," Hunter groaned.

"I've got my phone," said John, looking up a song on YouTube.

Hunter took the phone and began to sing "Nobody's Perfect" while everyone in the room busted up laughing. "Oh, you two think this is funny?" said Hunter, looking at Jeff and Eve.

"Just as hilarious as the first time," said Jeff, smirking.

"Alright," said Hunter. "Since you think it's funny, Eve, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Eve, cuddling

up to Jeff.

Hunter smirked. "I dare you to wear Jeff's boxers for the rest of the night."

Eve's jaw dropped and Jeff's eyes widened. JoMo busted up laughing. "She can't."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

"Cause," said JoMo. "He doesn't wear boxers."

"Shut up JoMo," said Jeff.

"No!" said JoMo. "This is what you get for making fun of me!"

Hunter smirked. "And what does he wear?"

"Don't do it, JoMo," said Jeff.

JoMo smirked at him. "Jeff wears thongs."

A cherry red blush stained Jeff's cheeks. He threw a pillow at JoMo's face and hit him square in the jaw. Jeff would've attacked JoMo if Eve hadn't been laying on his lap.

Hunter laughed and Eve looked at Jeff, tilting her head a little. Jeff glared softly. "Oh like you didn't know."

"I didn't," said Eve, laughing.

"How did you not know?" asked Melina.

"Well, I had one thing in mind when

we, you know," said Eve.

"You also watched me change," said Jeff.

"You only took your top off!" said Eve.

"So you admit it!" said Jeff.

Eve crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

"Well then wear one of his thongs," said Hunter, smirking.

Eve got up and walked into Jeff's room. She went over to his suitcase and dug threw it, looking for Jeff's underwear. They were hidden underneath all his clothes. 'He's got a lot,' thought Eve. She felt so sleazy going through his stuff. Eve's always hated invading people's privacy, but she had to do it for a stupid dare. She picked out a red, spandex one and went to change into it, taking her phone out of her pocket and placing it on Jeff's suitcase. Eve pulled off her tight, black pants and her black, lace panties. She pulled on Jeff's thong and was grateful it was spandex so it didn't just fall right off her waist. Eve pulled her pants back on and put her panties

in her suit case. She started carefully placing Jeff's stuff back in his suitcase, trying to put everything back in order, forgetting her phone was in there. Eve walked back out of her's and Jeff's room and everyone looked at her "I feel so dirty," she said, sitting back on Jeff's lap.

"How does it fit?" asked Melina, smirking.

"Well, I got a spandex one, so it's not too loose," said Eve. She stuck her hand in her pocket to pull her phone out, and her eyes widened when she realized she left it in Jeff's suitcase. Eve started to get up to go get it, but smirked when she got an idea.

Hunter shook his head. "You guys are lunatics."

"You're the one who made the dare!" said Eve, still smirking.

"I did not think you'd actually go through with it," said Hunter, shaking his head again and laughing.

"Of course, we don't know if she DID actually go through with it," said Melina, smirking.

Eve's jaw dropped

and her eyes widened. "I am NOT going to show you guys!"

"Alright we'll take your word for it," said Melina. "Anyways, who's turn is it?"

"Mine," said Eve, she looked at Jeff "Hey, Jeff, I accidentally left my phone in your suitcase. Can you go get it for me?" She fumbled with her fingers innocently and batted her eyelashes at Jeff.

Jeff sighed. "Kay." Eve got off of his lap and he went to go get her phone.

Eve sat back on the couch, watching him leave. She quickly turned to JoMo as soon as he was in the room. "JoMo, quick, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said JoMo.

"I dare you to make out with Jeff the second he comes back. Don't say anything, just do it," said Eve.

"What!?" said JoMo.

"Yes!" said Melina, grinning.

"Why would he do that?" said Cena.

"Cause, I told him to," said Eve.

Hunter shook his head again. "Unbelievable. Women."

Cena mimicked Hunter and shook

his head, earning a glare from Hunter.

Jeff walked out from his room with Eve's phone. "You made my suit case all messy." JoMo quickly jumped off the couch and plowed Jeff into it, managing to get in between his legs. Jeff kicked and screamed while JoMo tried to stay connected to his mouth the best he could. Melina watched intently, her heart racing. JoMo got off of Jeff and quickly jumped behind the couch to shield himself. "Why!?"

"Eve told me to!" said JoMo, holding a pillow in front of himself.

Jeff turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "You did this?"

Eve smirked. "I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just wait," said Jeff, smirking. "You'll get yours."

JoMo quietly made his way back over to the couch and sat to Melina's left. "That was a close one. He could've killed me."

"Oh you're fine," said Melina, patting his chest and smiling.

"How did that make you all happy?"

said JoMo, crossing his arms.

"Because, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen! Duh!" said Melina, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

JoMo shook his head. "That was disgusting."

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it," said Melina, smirking.

"One more stupid joke and I will throw a couch!" yelled JoMo.

"Don't throw a couch!" said Cena. "Trust me, I know from experience it only makes things worse."

"John," said Jeff. "I think throwing a couch out of anger is a bit different than throwing one into a fire, to stop a fire."

"You threw a couch to stop a fire?" said Eve, a very confused look on her face.

"How was I supposed to know couches were flammable!?" said John, waving his arms around to add emphasis.

"It's kind of an unspoken law," said Hunter. "If it's cloth, don't throw it on a fire."

"Well if it wasn't unspoken, I would've known," said John. "This is why

we need signs."

"I don't think anyone realized we'd need a sign to stop people from throwing couches at fires," said Jeff. "I really don't think that's ever happened before."

John pouted and mumbled to himself under his breath.

"It's ok, John," said Hunter. "Not everyone has common sense."

Jeff laughed. "Anyways, it's JoMo's turn."

"All right," said JoMo, putting his arms behind his head. "Hunter, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Hunter.

"I dare you to sit on Jeff's title," said JoMo, smirking.

"No!" said Jeff, running into his room.

Eve watched him go. "I don't think he's gonna let you get anywhere his title."

"I got this," said JoMo, getting up and following him. He walked into Jeff's room and everyone started hearing muffled yelling and some slapping sounds. JoMo pulled Jeff out of his room, restraining his arms. "Go Hunter go!"

Hunter walked into Jeff's room and saw

the very expensive championship on the bed. He picked it up and walked back out of the room.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Jeff whined, struggling against JoMo.

Hunter dropped it on his chair, looking Jeff dead in the eye.

"Don't, you, dare," said Jeff, glaring at him.

Hunter waked in front of the chair slowly and silently, still watching Jeff.

"I swear Hunter, I will kick your teeth so far down your throat you'll have to stick your toothbrush up your ass to brush them," said Jeff, continuing to glare.

Hunter smirked and sat. Jeff started struggling again as Hunter rubbed his butt on it. "Bitch!" yelled Jeff.

"John, a little help here," said JoMo, struggling to hold onto Jeff. John quickly got off his chair and helped restrained Jeff, holding his arms to his chest. Hunter held up the title, smirking. "You want it?"

Jeff gave him a death glare and stopped struggling. Hunter put it back on Jeff's bed

and walked back out of the room. "Go get it!"

John and JoMo slowly released Jeff, but quickly grabbed back on when he tried to lunge at Hunter. Jeff let out a small angry scream and tried to struggle again. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. Man, he missed messing with Jeff. When Jeff calmed down John and JoMo released him again. He didn't try to lunge at Hunter again, he stomped off into his room and slammed the door.

"I'll calm him down," said Melina, getting up off the couch and following Jeff into his room. Eve raised and eyebrow and watched her suspiciously as Melina closed the door. JoMo and John sat back on the couch while Eve continued to look at the door. Hunter caught onto her suspicion and looked at the door. It gave him an idea. "Hey, JoMo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said JoMo, trying to be safe.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done behind Melina's back?" asked Hunter, looking over at him.

JoMo's eyes widened and John and Eve looked at him.

Melina walked into Jeff's room, finding him sitting on the edge of his bed, angrily mumbling to himself. She shut the door and sat next to him, crossing her legs. "You ok?"

"No," said Jeff, glaring down at his feet. "He got his filthy butt germs all over my championship."

Melina gave him a half-smile and rubbed his back. "It's gonna be fine. The butt germs will just go away and everything will be all fine and dandy again."

Jeff sighed loudly and looked at her. "I guess you're right."

Melina smiled. "See, there's nothing to kill Hunter over."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jeff, scrunching up his mouth and looking at his feet.

"Now give me a hug and let's go back out there and NOT commit murder," said Melina, holding her arms out.

Jeff smiled and hugged her. 'Man he smells good,' thought Melina. She quickly let go and got off the bed. Jeff

followed out of the room and sat next to Eve on the couch, shooting a glare at Hunter. Hunter smirked at him and looked over at Melina who reclaimed her spot next to JoMo. "Oh good, you came just in time. JoMo was just about to answer a question."

"What question?" asked Melina, looking up at JoMo.

"The worst thing he's ever done behind your back," said Hunter, crossing his ankles.

Melina raised an eyebrow at JoMo. He cleared his throat. "Well, the farthest I've ever gone with anyone else while I was with you was Jeff a couple minutes ago."

Melina smiled and cuddled up to him. "I love you."

JoMo smiled back. "I love you too babe."

"Awwwwww," said Cena. Hunter looked at him. "What?" said Cena. Hunter just shook his head. "Well excuse me for being a fan of romance," said Cena, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Speaking of romance, where is your wifey?" asked Jeff, putting his arm around Eve.

"She went back to our room to get all our luggage together," said Hunter, looking at his watch. "We're gonna have to get going soon."

"Aww poor Steph," said Melina. "She never gets to have any fun with us."

Hunter smirked at her. "Yup, that's gonna be you two in about nine months."

"Don't I know it," said Melina rubbing her belly.

"And it's gonna be you and Mickie in the future," said Hunter, looking over at John. John smiled. "It sure will be."

"And you two sometime in the future as well," said Hunter, looking over at Jeff and Eve.

Jeff's eyes widened. "But, I'm only 18."

"We're only 22," said JoMo, putting his arm around Melina. "Life comes faster than you think."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair. "Woah. But I just got out of high school."

"You got out over a year ago," said JoMo.

"Oh my god," said Jeff. "I'm getting so old."

"No you're not," said Eve, hugging

him. "You're not even in your twenties yet."

"I don't know," said Hunter. "Is that a gray hair?"

Jeff jumped off the couch and looked in the mirror. "Where!?"

Hunter laughed at him and Eve shook her head with a smirk. "He's just teasing you, Jeff."

Jeff glared at Hunter. "That's not funny."

"If you say so," said Hunter, with a smirk.

Jeff grumbled and sat back on the couch next to Eve.

"Alright," said JoMo. "It's my turn. John, truth or dare?"

"Finally!" said John. "Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to go hide all of Jeff's hair dye," said JoMo.

"What!" said Jeff, sitting up. "I need that!"

"You do not need to dye your hair purple or red or blue or green every three days," said JoMo, shaking his head at Jeff.

"Yes I do!" said Jeff. "I do not look good with blonde hair!"

"You're a blonde?!" said Eve, her jaw dropped.

Jeff looked at his feet and confessed

softly. "Yes, I am a blonde."

"Well that explains so much," said Hunter, smirking.

Jeff tried to glare but wound up smirking. "Shut up."

"Welp, your dye's in your suitcase right?" said John.

"I'm not telling you," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"You know, I kind of like blondes," Eve whispered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff sighed. "It's in the right pocket."

John got up and went to go get the dye. Jeff sighed and watched him go.

"It's ok, Jeff," said JoMo, smirking. "I've got a plan."

"Jeff looked at him blankly. "I don't like your plans."

"Well, Eve will like it," said JoMo. He got up and went into Jeff's room.

"What's he doing?" asked Jeff, looking at his room with a concerned look on his face.

"I have no idea," said Eve, rubbing Jeff's arm.

John and JoMo walked back out with smirks on their face. Well, JoMo had a smirk. John couldn't contain his excitement

and a giant grin he was trying to pull back into a smirk.

"Jeff, truth or dare?" asked John, sitting on his chair, holding his hands behind his back.

Jeff sighed. "May as well go with dare."

"Yes!" said John. "I dare you to bleach your hair blonde." He pulled out a bottle of platinum blonde dye from behind his back and Jeff's eyes widened.

Hunter's face lit up. "Oh my god. John, I just gained a new level of respect for you."

"Yes!" said John. "This is just like Spongebob when Squidward.."

"Annnnnnndddd it's gone," said Hunter, shaking his head.

John's head fell and he stuck his bottom lip out. "Poo."

"Anyways, do it!" said Hunter, smirking.

Jeff's face fell and he grabbed the bottle from John. He slowly walked into the bathroom with his head and shoulders down. He brushed his hair out and put rubber gloves on. Jeff grabbed the dye and started running it through his hair. He covered

every part of his hair. When Jeff was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. 'Great,' thought Jeff. 'Now I have to wait until I can buy new dye to fix it.'

Jeff walked back out of the room and everyone looked at him. "Wow," said Melina, and everyone looked at her. "I, uh, just noticed how long my nails are getting." She held up her hand and started humming to herself. "Oh and you look nice, Jeff."

"Thanks," said Jeff, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Very nice," said Eve. "And you said you didn't look good as a blonde."

"I don't," said Jeff, sitiing in the couch and resting his head on his hand. "You guys are just being nice."

"Trust me," said Eve, scooting closer to him. "We are not just being nice."

"I look like stupid Maryse now," said Jeff, pouting.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "He kinda does," John smacked his arm. "I mean, he kinda has soft features." *smack* "I mean, he has long hair

like her." *smack* "Would you quit smacking me!" *smack* Hunter groaned. "You look very nice, Jeff."

"That's better," said John. Jeff looked doubtfully at him. "I mean, you know, if I were gay and you were like, a hooker or something I would pick you."

"I look like a hooker!?" said Jeff.

"No! That's not what I meant!" said John. Hunter cracked his knuckles and smacked John's arm. John looked down at his feet. "I deserved that."

"What John was trying to say, is that you look very sexy babe," said Eve, kissing Jeff's cheek.

"Whatever," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

Hunter looked at his watch again. "We need to start heading out guys."

"Alright," said John, getting out of his chair. "I'll go get Mickie."

"And I'll go get Steph," said Hunter, following John.

"See you guys at the airport!" said JoMo as they left.

"Bye!" said John.

"I need to shower," said Jeff, getting

off the couch and going into his room.

"Ok, hurry!" said JoMo. "Now, Eve, can you help me start taking luggage down to the cars?"

"Sure," said Eve, getting up to go grab her suitcase.

"I can help," said Melina, starting to get up.

"No! You're pregnant. You have to relax," said JoMo, kissing her cheek.

"Alright," said Melina, sitting back down.

"Ada girl," said JoMo, while he and Eve headed for the door with everyone's suitcase but Jeff's. "Just chill here while we get everything loaded up and make sure Jeff doesn't do anything stupid."

"Will do," said Melina, as the door closed. "Welp if there's ever going to be a good time to do this, it's now." She got up and walked into Jeff's room. He was getting the shampoo and body wash out of his suitcase.

"Hey, Jeff," said Melina, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hola," said Jeff, closing his suitcase back up.

"Do you remember,

when me and JoMo were saying we were going to miss you guys, and I said especially Jeff to tease him?" said Melina, walking into the room.

"Yeah," said Jeff, grabbing the bottles.

"Well, I didn't mean that JoMo was going to miss you the most," said Melina, emphasizing Jomo's name.

Jeff looked over at her, with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Melina grabbed his face and kissed him. Jeff stood frozen in shock while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Melina stopped and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to miss you the most, Jeff. Don't get me wrong, I love JoMo, with all my heart. And I couldn't be happier we're going to have a family together. There's so much love I have for him, but with you, there's so much lust. I just, want you so much it hurts everytime I see you. It makes my heart ache. Especially now cause you look ridiculously sexy with blonde hair, and now with these stupid pregnancy hormones it

just make me want you more. And when we made out i wanted you more than ever. And then you and JoMo made out and that was the sexiest thing in the history of ever. And now," said Melina, running her hand down Jeff's torso. "I need you, but I can't have you and it's killing me. I feel like my insides are being torn apart because I'm so confused with guilt. You're my boyfriend's best friend, and my best friend's boyfriend. I just don't know what to do."

Jeff nodded his head when he finished talking. "Well, that's a lot to take in. Um, I don't exactly know what to tell you."

Melina lowered her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Jeff awkwardly patted her head. "It'll all be ok, and um, everything will be fine." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be fine." Jeff felt Melina slip her hands under his shirt and rub his back. He awkwardly patted her back while she slid her hands up his back, his shirt

going up as well. Melina smiled as she pulled it over his head. "That's better." They heard the door open and immediately broke apart from each other. Jeff jumped over to his suitcase and pretended to be digging through it while Melina hopped on the bed and kicked Jeff's shirt under it. JoMo walked in and they smiled at him. "Hey JoMo," said Jeff. "Hey Eve."

JoMo groaned. "You're not even in the shower yet?"

"I forgot my shampoo and stuff," said Jeff, holding up the bottles.

"Why couldn't you use the hotel's stuff?" said JoMo, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy. "You expect me to put that crap in my hair? I have soft skin and hair for a reason."

"Just forget it," said JoMo. "You don't have time to shower anymore we have to leave."

Jeff groaned. "Fine." He grabbed a shirt out of his bag and pulled his Hardylicious jacket on. Jeff put the bottles back in his bag and left

to the car with Eve and JoMo, Melina following.

AN: Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you had a great one : D

ElizaMassani- Awkward moment when Jeff doesn't wear boxers lol and those were great ideas : D thanks for reviewing!

HurtComfortFan123- I still love that dare lol thanks for reviewing : D

Please review everybody!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When everyone got to the hospital, they found out the plane Vince had booked was delayed for two hours, but Melina and JoMo's plane was right on time.

"I'm gonna miss you JoMo," said John, giving JoMo a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you too," said JoMo, hugging him back. John let go of John and hugged Melina. "And you!" Mickie and Eve joined in on the hug. "Ok, being squished here," said Melina. They all laughed and let her go. Everyone gave their hugs but Jeff, he was hanging back and waiting to go last. JoMo hugged Eve and ruffled her hair. "Be nice to little Jeffy," said JoMo. Eve laughed and let go of him. JoMo turned to grab his luggage but saw Jeff holding it. JoMo sighed. "You know I have to go Jeff."

Jeff gave him big, puppy dog eyes and continued to hold his luggage. JoMo hugged him and Jeff hugged him back tightly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You still have Eve and Hunter and John. They'll take care of you."

"I need you," said Jeff, softly.

"It'll be ok," said JoMo, rubbing Jeff's back. He grabbed his suitcase out of Jeff's grasp and started walking away with Melina to their plane, giving Jeff a final wave goodbye. Jeff waved back and walked back over to Hunter, slouching. John picked Jeff into a giant bear hug. "Don't worry little buddy! You can be my best friend now! We can have slumber parties, and build forts, and watch Spongebob together, and it'll be fun!"

Jeff just moaned in response. "That's the spirit!" said John. "Now, to celebrate our new friendship, I'm gonna go buy us pocycles!" John skipped off to the concession stand in the airport while Hunter looked on after him and shook. He turned to Jeff and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "You'll be alright, kid." Jeff looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and shook his head. Eve gave Jeff a hug and kissed his cheek.

A little girl ran up to them and pulled on Jeff's pant leg. "Misser Hardy! Misser Hardy!"

"Yes?" said Jeff, looking down at her.

"You're my favoritest wressler in the whole world!" said the little girl, grinning at him. Her mom came up behind her. "Do you mind if we take a picture?"

"Not at all," said Jeff. He lent down and gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. Her mom took a picture and smiled. "Thank you." The little girl went back to her mom. "Mommy! He's my boyfrien now." Her mom took her hand and led her back to their seats. "That's great dear."

"We're gonna get married," said the little girl.

Eve smiled at Jeff. "I think you just got engaged."

"Yeah it happens," said Jeff.

Hunter heard some teen girls talking near them.

"I wonder why they were taking pictures with him," said the blonde one.

"Maybe he's a model," said the brunette.

"He definitely looks like one," said the blonde.

"And that big guy must be his bodyguard!" said the brunette.

"Yeah! And the pretty lady's probably his agent!" said the blonde.

"Come one let's go take a picture!" said the brunette. They walked over to Jeff with huge smiles on their faces. "Can we take a picture?" said the blonde.

"Sure," said Jeff. The blonde handed the camera to Eve and Jeff smirked at her. Eve stuck her tongue out at him and took the picture. They had posed by kissing his cheeks. "Thank you!" they both said and walked away giggling.

"Jeff, I really don't think they knew who you were," said Hunter.

Jeff smirked. "Well, you know, when you're attractive like me people just like taking pictures with you."

"That deflated my ego a bit," said Eve.

"They said they thought you were his agent," said Hunter. "And that I was his bodyguard."

Jeff laughed. "I think we all know that makes me the most important person here."

"Yeah yeah," said Hunter, ruffling Jeff's hair.

"I bring popcycles!" said John, handing one to Jeff. "So what's been going on?"

"Jeff's been taking pictures," said Hunter.

John gasped. "Fans were here! And I missed them!"

"They weren't really fans," said Hunter. "One was a little girl and the other two were teen girl who had no idea who any of us were."

"Oh," said John. "Well what are we gonna do for the next hour?"

"I don't know," said Hunter. "We could go talk to the other wrestlers."

"No!" said John, eating his pocycle. "We are a group! We stay together!"

Hunter was about to say something when a flash caught his eye. He turned and saw some paparazzi trying to hide behind some bushes and take pictures of them. "Oh god."

"Great," said Jeff. "The paprazzi's here."

"Do they just stalk you?" asked Hunter, looking at Jeff.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "They're pathetic. They've tried to hide cameras in my locker room before."

"Perverts," said Eve.

"You don't have much room to talk," said Jeff, smirking at her.

Eve playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

Jeff sighed as they watched JoMo and Melina's plane takeoff. Eve rubbed his back and held his hand. Of course the paparazzi went ballistic over that and decided to come out of "hiding" and swarm them.

"Jeff! Jeff! Over here Jeff!" said one of them.

"How about a kiss for the camera, 'eh?" said another one.

"Get away from me!" said Jeff, blocking his face from the flashes. They started swarming Eve as well. "Come on, give us a littl something for the camera!"

John ran over to them and jumped in front of Eve and Jeff, letting out a huge Mufasaa-esque roar. The paparazzi freaked out and ran away. Jeff smiled at John. "Wow John. That was actually kinda impressive."

John put his fists on his hips and puffed his chest out heroically. "Anything for you, my new best friend."

Hunter was laughing as the paparazzi scrambled away. "I don't think that that's ever happened to them before."

Unfortunately, John's roar attracted quite a bit of attention, along with the paparazzi swarming Eve and Jeff, so fans instantly started to take notice of them.

"Oh god," said Hunter, as fans started to surround them, shoving papers and pens in their faces. For the rest of their wait, they signed autographs and took pictures with all the fans.

"Flight 748 to Chicago now boarding," they heard from the intercom.

"Ok we've gotta go," said Hunter, gathering everyone up and going to their flight. The fans looked very disappointed, and John felt bad. "We can't just leave them alone."

"We have to John," said Hunter, getting everyone's boarding passes. Hunter was sitting by Eve, John was sitting by Big Show, and they didn't know who Jeff was sitting by.

Everyone boarded and Jeff pulled out his phone to turn it off.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," said CM Punk, smirking at Jeff and taking a seat by him.

Jeff's eyes widened. "What are you doing here!?"

"I live in Chicago," said Punk. "Oh, and I work here."

"You didn't get fired?!" said Jeff, trying to scoot away from Punk as far as he could in his seat. Why couldn't there be a middle seat in between them?

"Nope," said Punk. "Vince just had a very frank talk with me. He doesn't approve of our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship!" said Jeff.

"Well not anymore," said Punk. "I'm gonna leave you alone."

"Yeah, right," said Jeff, glaring at him.

"I mean it," said Punk. "I'm not gonna try to get in your pants anymore."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't trust you."

"Ok," said Punk. "Not my problem."

Jeff huffed and looked out the window. Punk smirked and laughed a little before putting his headphones in and taking a nap.

Eve was pouting in her seat because she didn't get to sit next to Jeff. Hunter sighed and looked at her. "So, how's it going with Jeff?"

Eve smiled. "Great. You were wrong, Hunter. He is so not needy."

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just wait. JoMo and Melina aren't here to give him attention anymore."

"Nothing's gonna change," said Eve. "He's just gonna be sad for a couple days."

"You see, Eve," said Hunter. "Jeff is used to tons of attention. The paparazzi stalks him, JoMo and Melina tended to his every need, Punk gave him a lot of attention, Big Show babied him, the fans paid tons of attention to him, if he doesn't get all of that attention anymore, he's gonna get insecure again, he'll get jealous, and then he'll get really needy again, and he'll start being mean again, and he'll be back to the way he was."

"No he won't," said Eve. "He's a better person now. He was insecure back then, he's not now."

"But he will be," said Hunter. "Trust me, I know how teenage brains work, I'm raising one."

"He's eighteen," said Eve. "He doesn't count as a teenager anymore."

"You mean he's eightTEEN, as in a teen," said Hunter. "He's not matter yet."

"He'll be fine," said Eve. "Besides, I give him all the attention he needs."

Hunter sighed. "Oooookkkkkaaaayyy."

"Just watch," said Eve.

Jeff continued to look out the window, and took a side glance at Punk. He was just sitting there listening to music, completely leaving Jeff alone. Jeff raised an eyebrow and turned to Punk. "Why aren't you harassing me?"

Punk took his earbuds out and smirked at him. "I told you I'm leaving you alone. I'm just not interested anymore." He put his headphones back in and closed his eyes again. Jeff looked at him confused and went back to looking out the window.

The truth was, Punk was still VERY interested, but Vince kinda threatened his job and jail for life if he so much as touched Jeff again. So, he was going to keep his distance. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

AN: Could Hunter be right? Duh duh duh! lol anyways

mrshardy87655- Thanks for reviewing : D

Please review everybody!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jeff fell asleep looking at the window and Punk woke up from his nap. He yawned and took his ear buds out, looking over at Jeff. Punked sighed and set his hand on Jeff's thigh. "Why can't you be bi? It's a fun lifestyle." Jeff started to stir and Punk quickly moved his hand and looked away. Punk used everything he had to continue looking away when he heard Jeff yawn and start stretching. "Where are we?" asked Jeff.

"We have half an hour to go," said Punk, looking at his watch.

Jeff groaned and slumped in his chair. "This is taking too long."

"Nah, you're just too impatient," said Punk, still looking away.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "Any specific reason you refuse to look at me."

"Nope," said Punk, fumbling with his fingers.

Jeff huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Punk smirked and shook his head. "Someone loves attention."

Jeff glared at him. "I do not!"

"Oh really," said Punk. "Then why are you getting all insulted that I'm not paying attention to you?"

"I'm not!" said Jeff. "I'm happy you're ignoring me!"

"Then why all the hmmphhs?" asked Punk, smirking at him.

"Because I'm disgusted to be sitting by you," said Jeff.

"I doubt it," said Punk. "You're just mad I'm not interested in you anymore."

"No! I'm glad!" said Jeff, turning and looking out the window again.

"Ooookkkkkk," said Punk, looking away from Jeff again. When he looked back he saw Hunter and accidentally made eye contact with him. Punk smiled and waved and Hunter glared at him. Punk laughed and turned back around, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Who are you glaring at?" asked Eve.

"Punk," said Hunter.

Eve's eyes widened. "What!?"

"He's on the plane," said Hunter.

"What seat?" asked Eve.

Hunter squinted to see the seat numbers. "Looks like 17."

"That's Jeff's seat!" said Eve.

Hunter's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" said Eve. "I looked at his ticket to see if we were gonna sit together!"

Hunter groaned. "Well, there's nothing we can do, Eve."

"But we can't just leave Jeff!" said Eve.

"There's only about twenty minutes left, he'll be fine," said Hunter.

"You're trusting Punk?!" said Eve.

"No, I'm trusting Jeff," said Hunter. "If he were in trouble he'd tell someone."

"Yes, because he really did that all those other times Punk messed with him," said Eve, using blatant sarcasm.

Hunter sighed. "Eve, just calm down. He's fine. I doubt Punk would make a move in public, let alone on a plane."

"But he's mine," said Eve. "I don't want Punk's filthy hands all over him."

Hunter smirked and shook his head. "You're jealous of Punk?"

"No!" said Eve.

"Either way," said Hunter. "You can't just claim ownership over Jeff. He is a human being, you know."

"Whatever," said Eve. "But if Punk lays a finger on Jeff, I'll kill him."

Hunter laughed. "Get in line."

Eve smirked. "You do like him."

Hunter sighed. "We are business associates."

"Nope," said Eve. "You're his friend."

Hunter took a deep breath. "Friend is a strong word."

"Well if you aren't his friend, why'd you try to get rid of Punk for him?" said Eve.

"Because I don't like Punk, and also he was putting one of my talents in danger, and as executive of talent relations," said Hunter. "It is my duty to ensure the protection of all of my talents."

"Punk's one of your talents," said Eve. "He didn't seem very protected."

"That's because Punk was causing the danger," said Hunter.

"You could've just called the cops," said Eve. "You didn't have to get personally involved."

"I acted on impulse," said Hunter. "I am not personally involved. I am his pro."

"Whatever. You're his friend," said Eve, smiling.

Hunter groaned. "Fine."

"He could use a friend," said Eve. "Now that JoMo's gone."

"Don't expect me to take him to clubs," said Hunter. "Or do anything else JoMo did."

"Just hangout with him," said Eve.

"We're not buddies," said Hunter. "I am in my forties. I do not hang out with eighteen year olds."

"Please," said Eve. "If what you said is right, then I can't give all the attention to him myself."

Hunter sighed. "John is his friend."

"Hunter, if you let John hang out with Jeff all the time, Jeff will kill him," said Eve.

"Why can't someone else do it," said Hunter, rubbing his forehead.

"Because he's not friends with anyone else," said Eve.

Hunter sighed. "I'll think about it."

Eve grinned and kissed his forehead. Hunter was about to respond when John came sprinting down the aisle. "Hunter, look what I can do with my thumbs!"

"John! You're not supposed to be standing right now!" said Hunter.

"Just watch!" said John. He proceeded to stick his thumbs in Hunter's face and make them do the worm.

"You came rushing over here, when we're not supposed to be standing, to show me that?" said Hunter.

John looked offended. "Well Big Show thought it was cool."

Hunter face palmed. "John, go sit down."

John huffed and started walking back to his chair, but decided to stop by Jeff's seat first. "Jeff! Look at what I can do... Punk!" John glared at Punk and Punk put his hands up. "Hey! I am causing no trouble!" John punched his fist into his hand, pointed at Punk, and went back to his chair.

"See, John's handling it," said Hunter. "There's nothing to worry about."

Eve sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right."

When they finally landed in Chicago, everyone met up at baggage claim. Stephanie walked up to Hunter and gave him a hug. "So I was thinking, we could have the room to ourselves tonight."

"What about the kids?" asked Hunter.

"We can leave them with Jeff and Eve," said Stephanie.

"Oh no," said Hunter. "If we're leaving them with anyone, it's gonna Mickie and John. Mickie's sensible."

"They're going out tonight," said Stephanie.

"We can't leave them with Jeff," said Hunter."He's still a teenager."

"But he has Eve," said Stephanie. "And we have a sixteen year old, she can help to."

Hunter sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't you want the room all to ourselves tonight," said Stephanie.

Hunter sighed. "Fine. But you're telling him." Stephanie grinned and gave him a peck on the lips before going over to talk to Jeff. Hunter turned to his kids. "Guys, you're staying with Jeff and Eve tonight."

The sixteen year old shrugged. "Whatever."

Hunter looked at her. "Ashley, you're going to be helping take care of these two." He pointed to Jasmine, a four year old, and Rachel, a six year old.

Ashley shrugged again. "Whatever."

Hunter sighed. "Come on." They all followed him and Jasmine latched on to Jeff's leg, giggling. "They said they'd do it," said Stephanie.

"Thanks," said Hunter.

"You're welcome," said Eve, while Jeff was shaking his leg a little to try to get Jasmine, but just ended up making her giggle again and latch on harder. Jeff sighed and started walking with Eve to their rental car, dragging Jasmine along on his leg.

At their hotel room, Jeff put on nickelodeon for Jasmine and Rachel, while Ashley kept herself busy texting her friends. "This is easier than I thought it would be," said Jeff, leaning on the table they had and looking over at them.

"No kidding," said Eve. She walked over to Jeff and wrapped her arms across his stomach, setting her right hand on his left hip and her left hand on his right hip. "Ya, know, I like this spot. This is a good spot. This is my spot now."

Jeff smirked. "You can't claim ownership over parts of my body."

"Can so," said Eve. "I just did."

Jeff rolled his eyes but smirked. "Could you at least claim a different part of my body? Like my hands."

"I could claim a lower part," said Eve, resting her chin on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff laughed. "Alright my hips are fine."

Eve kissed his cheek and went to go answer the door when someone knocked. "Oh hey Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Hey, Eve! Do you wanna come shopping?"

"I can't, I'm helping Jeff watch Hunter's kids," said Eve.

Kelly looked in the room at the kids. "They look fine. Please Eve it'll only be a couple hours."

Eve sighed and turned to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff, do you mind if I go out with Kelly for a couple hours."

Jeff looked over at her. "No, I got this."

Eve smiled and kissed him and left with Kelly.

"Hey, Jeff, Dora's over," said Rachel.

"Well we can't have that," said Jeff, walking over to the couch and grabbing the remote.

"We've been watching Dora all day," said Ashley. "Why can't we watch That 70's Show?"

"Cause it's not appropriate for kids," said Jeff.

Ashley groaned and started texting again.

Jeff looked through all the channels. "Dora's not on."

Jasmine immediately started crying. Jeff looked over at her. "No, don't cry."

Jasmine's crying made Rachel start crying. "Not you too," said Jeff. "Look, Dora's not on, what do you expect me to do?"

They just cried lowder and Jeff groaned. "You don't need Dora. You can play a game or something."

Jasmine yanked on Jeff's hair and giggled when he yelped. "Ow!" said Jeff. Rachel grabbed onto another part of his hair and yanked, also giggling. "Stop it!" said Jeff.

Eve and Kelly were at the mall and Kelly started leading her to a store she was very uncomfortable by. "Kelly, why are we going to the sex store?"

"Cause I wanna get stuff," said Kelly, walking in and dragging Eve with her.

"Kelly, you know I don't like these stores," said Eve.

"Oh don't be such a prune," said Kelly. "You could use stuff too."

"Like what?" said Eve

"Like condoms," said Kelly handing her a pack. "JoMo and Melina aren't here anymore."

Eve sighed. "Alright but this is it."

"Are you sure?" said the lady at the counter. "We have these new cookies that can make your partner act a little, well, frisky."

Kelly grinned. "Eve, these are just what you need!"

"Why would I need those?" said Eve.

"Cause, they'll make Jeff frisky," said Kelly, grabbing the box.

"I do not need these to make him frisky," said Eve, taking the box from Kelly and giving it back to the lady.

"She's right," said the lady. "Why would two beautiful ladies like yourselves need any help with that?"

Eve smiled. "Thank you. Well, I suppose we could get one box."

"They are on sale," said the lady, ringing them up at the counter.

"We need three!" said Kelly, grabbing more boxes.

The lady smirked and rang up all the boxes. "That'll be thirty dollars, please."

Eve handed her the money and grabbed her bag. She was glad they just gave them plain plastic bags. She would be humiliated if people saw her carrying around a sex bag. It was humiliating enough being in the store in the first place.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Kelly. She bought some condoms and some lingerie.

"Yes, it was," said Eve. "And I don't even need these stupid cookies!"

"It was the sale," said Kelly. "It's our weakness."

"YOUR weakness," said Eve. "You're the one who said three boxes."

"But you bought them," said Kelly. "We're both at fault here."

Eve sighed. "All right, I guess that's fair."

When Eve got back, she found Jeff tied to a chair and pie everywhere, and she could smell axe all over the room. The kids were bouncing on the couch and Ashley was just texting.

Eve smirked at him. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Jeff looked up at her with a guilty look on his face. "Well, Dora wasn't on anymore, so Jasmine and Rachel started crying , and then they started pulling my hair, and it led to a war."

"Uh huh," said Eve. "And where did the pie come from?"

"I made some," said Jeff.

"And the axe?" said Eve.

"We were using it as tear gas," said Jeff.

Eve shook her head and set her bags on the table. She walked over and untied Jeff. Eve went over and put Barney on the TV, and the kids immediately stopped jumping and watched TV. Jeff looked at her with his jaw dropped. "How?!"

Eve smirked and walked over to him, putting her hands in her spot. "Kids like Barney."

"But, they... They tied me to a chair!" said Jeff.

"Little kids are pretty scrappy," said Eve. "Now, can I trust you alone with them for five minutes while I go get some paper towels to clean all this up?"

"That depends," said Jeff. "How long does Barney last?"

Eve lugged and kissed him. "You'll be fine." She kept and Jeff looked over to her bags, getting a grin. "Cookies!" He opened the box and ate one cookie. "Woah! This is soooooo good! Alright, just one more cookie."

Eve walked down to the cleaning supply room and grabbed two roles of paper towels. She turned around and accidentally ran into someone, dropping the paper towels. "Oh, sorry I... You!"

Punk sighed. "Yes, it is me. Now that we've established this, go on with your business."

Eve glared at him. "Why were you sitting next to Jeff?"

"Because, that's the seat number I got," said Punk. "Don't worry, I left your little sex toy alone."

"Don't call him that!" said Eve.

"Whatever," said Punk. "Are we done here?"

"No!" said Eve. "You drug Jeff out of Melina's and JoMo's party!"

Punk groaned. "Let. It. Go. I have moved on. It was a long time ago."

"It was this afternoon!" said Eve.

"Ok, look, I'm a new person now," said Punk. "I'm leaving Jeff alone."

Eve glared at him and he continued walking down the hall. She picked up the paper towels and started walking back to her room. When she got there, she saw all the kids had crashed on the couch, Jeff had gone into the bedroom, and there were three empty boxes of sex cookies.

AN:

ElizaMassani- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you weren't waiting too long!

Please review everybody : D


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Eve's eyes widened as she looked at the three empty boxes of sex cookies. She set the paper towels down on the table and quickly walked over to Ashley, shaking her awake. Ashley rubbed her eyes and looked up at Eve. "Yeah?"

"Did you and the kids have any cookies?" said Eve.

"No," said Ashley. "There were cookies?"

Eve let out a relieved sigh. "No. Just go back to sleep, ok."

Ashley nodded and immediately fell back asleep. Eve ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Jeff couldn't have picked ANY other day to eat a crap ton of sex cookies. Nooooooo he had to pick the ONE DAY they actually had kids in their room. Eve picked up her phone and dialed Kelly's number. "Kelly, Jeff ate all of the cookies."

"This is a problem why?" asked Kelly. "Don't worry there's barely any fat in those cookies it's all a bunch of hormone stuff at the most he'll only gain like two pounds."

"That is not the problem!" said Eve, talking softly so she didn't wake the kids. "Hunter's kids are here!"

"Oh!" said Kelly. "Hold on give me a sec." Eve heard tapping on a keyboard so she assumed Kelly was looking something up. "Ok, it says the cookies have a delayed effect. So, it won't hit immediately when you eat them them but a little while after it'll all hit at once."

Eve ran her hand over her forehead. "How many cookies are in a box?"

"Twelve," said Kelly.

"And what will eating thirty six do to you?" asked Eve, hoping all the hormones would just cancel each other out.

"Well, the comments from people say eating just two got them really in the mood, and some other people say they ate ten, and that they all add up at once," said Kelly.

"How long do they usually take to add up?" asked Eve.

"About five minutes after you stop eating them," said Kelly.

"Okay," said Eve. She was only gone for about seven minutes, so she should still have time before Jeff snapped. "Thank you Kelly."

"You're welcome, Eve," said Kelly, before laughing. "Ya know, it's funny Jeff ate all of those when you had kids in your room, instead of any other day when you have the room completely to yourselves."

"No kidding," said Eve. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Night Eve!" said Kelly.

They hung up and Eve walked into hers and Jeff bedroom, shutting the door. "Jeff?"

She heard a "Yeah?" from the bathroom.

"Did you eat all of my cookies?" said Eve.

Jeff peeked out of the door. "I couldn't help it they were so good."

Eve sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. Just hurry up and go to bed."

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"Because," said Eve. "Just go to bed."

"Fine," said Jeff, walking out of the bathroom in his pajamas and climbing into bed. "But I'm not tired."

"It doesn't matter just go to sleep," said Eve, grabbing pajamas and going into the bathroom.

Jeff sighed and laid down under the covers, snuggling into his pillow. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, but he had a weird feeling in his stomach. Jeff groaned. "Stupid cookies." He tried to ignore it but it just kept getting stronger. He bit his lip and started pulling on his hair, grunting when the feeling started becoming pleasurable. "What the fuck was in those cookies?" said Jeff, holding his stomach and curling up into a ball. He tried to ignore it again and snuggled back into the covers. Jeff felt himself start to sweat and groaned, throwing the covers off of himself. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room, snuggling back into his pillow.

Eve was taking her time putting on some pajamas and washing her face. If Jeff just fell asleep, there would be no problem. She heard Jeff whining in the bedroom and sighed. He probably had a stomach ache from eating so much and on top of that his hormones were gonna be out of whack. Jeff was not going to have a good night. She sighed and dried her face off with a towel and walked into the bedroom. "Jeff?"

"It's sooooooooo hot," said Jeff.

Eve bit her lip. Jeff's hair was all messy, he was sweaty, shirtless, horny, and there were kids around. One of those things just doesn't belong. "Jeff, you have to go to sleep."

"But it's too hot, and my stomach feels weird," said Jeff, squirming on the blankets trying to get comfortable.

Eve sighed. "I know. But you have to go to sleep."

Jeff rubbed the spot next to him. "Lay with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea until you go to sleep," said Eve.

Jeff tilted his head and looked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes. "Pleaaaassseee?"

"No," said Eve.

"But you're my girlfriend," whined Jeff.

Eve sighed and laid down next to him. "Fine."

Jeff immediately snuggled into Eve and wrapped his arms around her. He started kissing her neck and Eve bit her lip again. If Jeff didn't fall asleep soon, she was going to bite her lip off. "Jeff stop," said Eve. "Go to sleep."

Jeff just groaned in response and started kissing her on the lips. Eve couldn't help but kiss back and wrap her arms around him. Jeff moaned and ran his tounge over her bottom lip. Eve eagerly let him in and ran her hands through his hair. She pulled away when she felt Jeff's hands slide under her shirt. "Jeff, we can't. We have kids here."

"We can be quiet," said Jeff, slipping his hand back under her shirt.

"No," said Eve, moving his hand. "One of them could just walk in at any moment. And besides, we don't even have any condoms in here."

"So?" said Jeff.

"What!? So!?" said Eve. "We can't do it without condoms."

"JoMo and Melina did all the time," said Jeff.

"And look what happened," said Eve.

"It wont happen to us," said Jeff.

"Yes it will," said Eve. "So go to bed."

Jeff was about to respond but someone knocked on the door. "Stay here," said Eve, getting up and putting a robe on. She answered the door and was surprised to see who it was. "Kelly? What are you doing here?"

Kelly smiled and held up a room key. "Take him to my room, I've got the kids."

Eve smiled. "I love you Kels."

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, yeah just get your sexy beast and go."

Eve laughed and walked back to the bedroom, being very careful not to wake any of the kids up. "Jeff?"

Jeff smiled. "You're back."

"Come on, we're going to another room," said Eve, picking up Jeff's shirt and throwing it at him.

Jeff threw it back on the floor. "No it's too hot for shirts."

"You can't just walk around in the hallway shirtless," said Eve, picking it back up and handing it to him.

"Can so," said Jeff, crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to take the shirt. "I could do it without pants too."

"Fine just come on," said Eve, throwing the shirt. She walked out into the living room and grabbed the condoms out of the bag, shoving them in her pcoket. "Thank you so much Kelly," said Eve. Kelly smiled and hugged her. "I did talk you into getting three boxes it's the least I could do."

Eve hugged her back and walked into the hallway with Jeff following while Kelly was tucking the kids in to make them more comfortable. Jeff and Eve quickly walked to Kelly's room. Luckily, it was on the same floor. Eve was putting the key card in the door when Jeff wrapped his arms around her hips and started kissing her neck again. "Can't you wait a couple more seconds," said Eve, fumbling with the card.

"No," said Jeff, moving over to the other side. Eve got the door open and they collapsed on the couch, not even making it to the bed. Clothes were quickly discarded and self control was completely lost.

The next morning, Eve woke up tangled up with Jeff on the couch and smiled. Sure, she only got about an hour of sleep, but it was worth it. She started kissing him and Jeff started to stir and kissed back. "Good morning," said Eve.

"I'm so tired," said Jeff.

"Well, that's probably because you ate thirty six sex cookies," said Eve.

Jeff's eyes widened. "What!? You fed me sex cookies!?"

"You fed yourself," said Eve.

"Why didn't you tell me before I ate them," said Jeff.

"Because I didn't expect you to go snooping through my stuff," said Eve. "Didn't you notice they were in the same bag as the condoms?"

"No," said Jeff. "I just saw a cookie box, and they were really good and I couldn't stop eating them." His eyes widened and he ran to a mirror.

Eve rolled her eyes and smirked. "You look exactly the same as you did before you ate them."

"Are you sure?" said Jeff.

"Positive," said Eve. "Those cookies were all hormones."

Jeff let out a relieved sigh and started putting his pants on. "We better get back to our room before Hunter comes for the kids."

Eve nodded and started putting her clothes on.

"Where's my shirt?" asked Jeff.

"In our room," said Eve, pulling her shirt on.

"Why didn't you bring it?" said Jeff. "I can't just walk around in the hallway with no shirt on!"

"Oh really?" said Eve. "Because last night you not only said you could walk around with no shirt, but that you could also do it without pants."

"I was all hopped up on your stupid cookies," said Jeff.

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with it," said Eve, wrapping her robe around herself.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Alright, but a girl is guaranteed to flirt with me like this, and since I still have a little sex cookie in me, I might flirt back."

Eve glared at him. "Where do you expect me to get a shirt?"

"I don't know," said Jeff. "But you could give me your robe."

"I'm in pajamas," said Eve. "I am not going out there like this."

"I'm in pajamas too!" said Jeff. "And I don't have a shirt."

Eve took her robe off and threw it at him. "Fine! But you know, a guy might flirt with me like this, and I might flirt back."

"Cool with me," said Jeff, putting the robe on.

Eve groaned and grabbed Kelly's room key. "Come on." They quickly walked down the hallway to their room but stopped in their tracks when they saw Hunter and Stephanie outside their door about to knock. "What do we do?!" whispered Jeff.

"Um," said Eve. She looked around and saw the room next to theirs, quickly getting an idea. "Our room's are conjoined! We can get in through their door!"

"Who's room is that?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know," said Eve, knocking. They waited quietly until the door opened. Jeff groaned when Christian answered the door. Christian raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"We need to get in our room through your room," said Eve.

"Why?" asked Christian.

"Because we forgot our room key," said Eve and Jeff nodded.

Christian looked down at the room key in Eve's hand. "Who's is that?"

"Kelly's," said Eve.

"Why do you have her's?" asked Christian.

"Because we went to go get breakfast, and Kelly was nice enough to give us her room key so we could just charge it to her room and we wouldn't have to pay," said Eve.

"In your pajamas?" said Christian.

"We were really hungry," said Eve.

"You're a bad liar, Eve," said Christian.

Jeff groaned. "Alright, we were supposed to be watching Hunter's kids, but then Eve fed me a bunch of sex cookies that made me rrrreeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy frisky, but we couldn't have sex in our room because there's kids in there, so Kelly switched with us and we tried to make it to our room early to switch back but now Hunter and Stephanie are outside our door knocking and we need to sneak in through your room."

Christian blinked a couple times, then shut the door. Jeff pressed himself against it and whined. "Noooooooooooooooo Christian!" He continued to whine and whine until Christian couldn't take it any more and opened the door. "Oh my god just shut up and go!" Jeff and Eve ran through his room and into theirs, seeing Kelly staring nervously at the door as Hunter continued to knock. Eve quickly gave her room key back and Kelly slipped through Christian's door. Jeff took Eve's robe off and gave it to her, answering the door while she put it on.

"Heeeeeyyyyy," said Jeff, smiling.

Hunter looked inside and saw the kids asleep on the couches. "Hmmmmm well they all appear to still be alive."

Stephanie smacked his arm and walked inside. "I'm sure they did an excellent job taking care of the kids."

"Why is there pie all over the walls?" said Hunter, walking in behind Stephanie.

"We had a pie fight," said Jeff, closing the door.

Hunter nodded. "Well everything seems to check out ok."

"Everything's fine," said Stephanie. "Thank you so much for watching the kids."

"No probelm," said Eve.

Hunter woke up the kids and left with Stephanie. The second the door closed Jeff and Eve let out huge sighs of relief.

AN:

ElizaMassani- No kidding lol thanks and i hope you liked this chapter : D

Please review everybody : D


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jeff leaned against the door. "That was a close one."

"No kidding," said Eve. "Thank god Christian's a nice guy."

"Yeah," said Jeff, looking down at his feet. "I do feel bad for him, though. I did kinda make out with his lady."

Eve smiled and hugged him, putting her hands in her spot. "It all worked out for the better."

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Eve kissed him back but they broke apart when someone knocked at the door. "Go get dressed, I got it," said Eve. Jeff gave her one last peck and walked into their room to go get dressed. Eve answered the door and smiled. "Hey John, Mickie. What are you guys doing here?"

John grinned. "I came to hang out with my new bestfriend! Look! I brought board games and puzzles!"

Eve smiled. "Come on in. He's getting dressed right now."

John skipped into the room and Mickie followed behind him, giving Eve a hug. "You look tired. Long night?"

"You could say that," said Eve, shutting the door, smirking to herself.

"Why is pie all over the walls? John! Don't lick that!" said Mickie, seeing John about to lick the wall. He walked over to the couch.

Eve shook her head. "Jeff had a pie fight with the kids."

Mickie laughed and sat by John. "Sounds exciting."

"Yeah, we had a pretty fun night," said Eve, smirking again. She heard another knock on the door and answered it. "Hey, Hunter. What's up?"

"Jeff needs to train," said Hunter, walking in.

"Ok, but you have to tell John," said Eve, seeing John setting up Monopoly.

Hunter sighed. "John." John looked up at him and smiled. "Jeff has to train." John's jaw dropped but then he glared at Hunter. "No! We're playing Monopoly."

"John, he's training," said Hunter.

John

turned his back to Hunter and crossed his arms. "Monopoly."

Hunter groaned and Mickie looked at him. "Come on, Hunter. Can't Jeff have a day off? He did watch your kids."

"He's had a couple of days off already. He needs to train," said Hunter.

"Then he can train after he plays Monopoly," said John, still keeping his back turned.

"Monopoly never ends!" said Hunter.

"Exactly!" said John. "So just go! He's MY new bestfriend, not yours!"

"I'm not trying to be his bestfriend! I'm his pro!" said Hunter.

"Pro shmo," said John.

Hunter face palmed and Jeff walked out of the bedroom, raising an eyebrow at everyone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're playing monopoly!" said John, putting two game pieces on the start square. "See, Hunter? We already started so there's no stopping now!"

Hunter sighed. "Jeff, we're training."

"Nooooooooo," said John. "You don't make the

rules!"

"Yes I do! I'm his pro!" said Hunter.

"Can't I just have a day off," whined Jeff, sitting on the couch.

"No," said Hunter. "Now come on."

John threw himself on the floor and started throwing a tantrum. Hunter groaned. "Just play monopoly with someone else."

He continued throwing a tantrum so Hunter groaned, picked Jeff up, and walked out of the room. Mickie sighed. "John, get off the floor."

John laid down face first and groaned into the carpet.

"If you don't get up, I'm not gonna cook for you tonight," said Mickie, crossing her arms over her chest, while Eve laughed at the display and sat on the couch.

John slowly pulled himself off the floor and sat next to Mickie on the couch, pouting. "Now was that so hard?" said Mickie.

"Yes," said muttered John, crossing his arms.

Mickie rubbed his back and cuddled into him. "Why don't you play monopoly with Big Show? He loves

hanging out with you."

"Ok," said John, getting up and walking to Big Show's room, with his head down and sulking.

"Alright, look's like it's just us," said Eve, looking over at Mickie.

"Girls' night in!" said Mickie. "And now that we're alone, what'd you really do last night?"

Eve blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't see you smirk," said Mickie, getting a smirk of her own. "You got laid last night, huh?"

Eve blushed even harder. "Well yeah."

"I knew it!" said Mickie. "So how'd you do it?"

"Kelly came and watched the kids and we went to her room," said Eve.

"Nice," said Mickie. "So how'd you get him to do it? I would think he'd be traumatized of sex after what happened with Punk."

"Well, it was an accident. Me and Kelly bought theses sex cookies, and he kinda ate them all," said Eve. "But now that you mention it, the only times we've done it were when he was hammered, and last night when his hormones were out of whack."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing," said Mickie

AN: So this is a short chapter and it's ridiculously late because I am having SERIOUS writer's block. I know exactly where I want to take this story but I don't know how to get it there lol. So please review with your comments, suggestions, complaints, etc.

ElizaMassani- Thanks for reviewing sorry to keepy you waiting!

SamanthaCarol- Thanks for following!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hunter walked with Jeff to the hotel gym. "All right, we're gonna work on your flexibility and balance today."

"Uh, no offense Hunter, but I think I've already got those mastered," said Jeff.

"Is that why you hurt yourself falling off the top rope?" said Hunter.

"One time!" said Jeff. "I only did that one time!"

"One time's all it takes to end your career," said Hunter. Jeff crossed his arms and looked at the ground while they kept walking. When they got to the gym they saw Punk in there running on a treadmill. "Just ignore him," said Hunter, grabbing Jeff's wrist and pulling him to the practice ring.

"Ow!" said Jeff, yanking his wrist away and rubbing it when they go in the ring. "Watch the wrists! They're fragile."

Hunter rolled his eyes and pointed down at the mat. "Just stretch out while I go get a practice dummy."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I don't need to stretch out."

"Do it!" said Hunter, getting out of the ring and heading over to the supply closet. Jeff watched him leave and rolled his eyes, but started stretching.

Punk stepped off the treadmill and grabbed his water, catching a glimpse of Jeff out of the corner of his eye. 'Oh look, Jeff is here,' thought Punk. 'And he's stretching. Damn, look at dat ass Wait! No! Don't look at him! Just look at your phone.' He pulled out his phone and started absentmindedly scrolling through his twitter feed. Punk tried his best to keep his eyes glued to the screen but every now and then found them slipping away, taking sneak glances at Jeff. 'Damn it,' thought Punk, looking away from his phone and staring over at Jeff. He bit his lip and turned away looking at his phone again. 'Be strong! You just need a distraction is all. Just, uh, oh! Music! Music is a great distraction!' Punk pulled his headphones out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone, blasting his old theme "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage. 'Ah, much better,' thought Punk. He started scrolling through his messages, but couldn't help but notice something out of the corner of his eye.

Vince McMahon walked into the gym holding some papers. "Jeff! Come here for a minute."

'Jeff?' thought Punk. 'What does Vince want with Jeff?' He muted his music but kept his headphones in to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah?" said Jeff, jogging over to Vince.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. It's nothing personal just business. You garner quite a female audience, so, in order to keep that audience, we need to keep you looking as good as possible for as long as possible. Of course, we can't stop aging, but we can stall the effects. So, I'm going to recommend you start getting some botox, and maybe some work done," said Vince. He handed Jeff the papers. "So, you just take a look over these, think about it. It is entirely up to you of course, but I would recommend you go for it."

Jeff looked down at the papers Vince handed him and saw they were fliers for botox and plastic surgery. Punk scoffed. He always knew Vince was delusional, but now, he was positive Vince was just plain nuts. Punk took a quick of Jeff's body. 'Yup, there is definitely NOTHING needed to be channged there.

Jeff heard Punk scoff and glared, thinking he was mocking him. "Something funny, Punk?"

'Crap,' thought Punk. 'Time to cover for myself.' "Oh nothing, I was just surprised Vince hadn't said anything sooner." 'OOoooooooooooo bbbbbuuuuuurrrrrnnnn. Haha score one for me.'

"Shut up," said Jeff, looking down at his feet, causing Punk to smirk.

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry, I just don't find you desirable," said Punk, grabbing his gym bag.

Jeff folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd want you to find me desirable."

Punk smirked. "I think you do. I think that you rely on the attention you get. It builds your ego, it builds your confidence, it makes you who you are. And now it's gone and you can't stand it. You can't stand not being the center of everyone's attention. It eats you up inside knowing the world doesn't revolve around you, and that you're just not desirable anymore." Punk walked away and Jeff glared after him. The papers Vince gave Jeff burned in the back of his mind. He looked at the fliers and frowned. 'You know you need it,' said a voice in the back of Jeff's head. 'No one's gonna want you with the way you look now.'

Jeff walked over to a mirror and ran a hand over his face. 'I am getting older,' thought Jeff. He then frowned again and shoved the papers back in his bag. 'I'm still desirable,' thought Jeff. 'Punk will see. They'll all see.'

He walked back over to the practice ring and started stretching again. Moments later Hunter walked in with a practice dummy.

"What took you so long?" asked Jeff.

"John got tangled up in the jump ropes. Don't ask me why, and don't ask me how. I have no idea. Let's just get to work.

After about four hours, Hunter decided they were done for the day. "Alright that's enough for the day," said Hunter. He then sighed, remembering his promise to Eve to try to be Jeff's friend. "So, anything you wanna talk about? Anything bugggin ya?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

Hunter shrugged. "I dunno. A hunch, fatherly instinct, the fact that you kicked the dummie's head off."

Hunter tossed the head to Jeff, getting him to smirk. "Nah, I'm just too strong for my own good."

Jeff tossed it back to Hunter and grabbed his bag. "Well," said Hunter. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

Jeff gave Hunter a smile and a two finger salute before walking out of the gym. He walked up to his and Eve's hotel room with his bag and found her on the couch watching TV. Eve smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Hey, Jeff"

Jeff smiled and sat next to her. Him and Eve watched tv for a few hours before heading to bed. They cuddled and talked and kissed for a while before Eve smiled at him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and cuddled her closer. "I love you too, Eve."

AN: D'awww they're in love lol sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer and I-Pad got together and decided to act stupid just to tick me off. I literally had to rewrite this chapter FIVE times. Sigh lol hope you guys like it! Also, leave a review saying what you'd like to see more of! And tell me what you think! : )

ElizaMassani- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one! : )

Please review everybody! : )


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jeff woke up the next morning and yawned. He stretched and found Eve's arms wrapped around him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, before slipping out of her grasp and going to the bathroom. Jeff bit his lip when he saw his gym bag on the floor. 'I should probably be more careful about where I leave that,' thought Jeff, remembering Vince's papers inside of it. He took the papers out and looked over them again. 'Well, it says it's just a minor procedure.' Jeff sighed and stuffed them back in his bag. He went to go shower and Eve woke up when someone knocked on the door. She heard the shower running and sighed, getting up to go answer the door while putting a robe on. Eve's face lit up when she saw who was there. "Melina! JoMo!"

Melina smiled. "Hey girl." She gave Eve a hug and walked into the room, followed by JoMo.

"How've ya been, Eve?" Asked JoMo, giving Eve a hug and ruffling her hair.

Eve chuckled and hugged him back. "Great." She smiled when she saw Melina's tiny baby bump. "I assume all's been well with you two."

Melina smiled. "Just perfect. Where's Jeff?"

"In the shower," said Eve, shutting the door. Melina twitched a little when she said that, but hoped it went unnoticed. Eve noticed a little, but decided to ignore it. "So, does he know you're here?"

"Nope," said JoMo. "He has no clue."

Jeff walked out if his and Eve's room in only a towel. "Hey, Eve, have you seen the... JoMo!"

"Jeff!" Said JoMo, getting off the couch and giving Jeff a hug.

"Do you think we should tell them Jeff's only in a towel?" Whispered Eve to Melina.

"No," said Melina. "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Jeff and JoMo both realized at the same time, and immediately separated. Jeff awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I am going to go get dressed."

"You do that," said JoMo, going to sit on the couch, Eve and Melina snickering at him. "Shut up." Eve couldn't help but notice Melina's eyes never left Jeff, but she shook it off.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy gus," said Melina, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. "That was very entertaining."

"You're disgusting," said JoMo, kissing Melina.

Melina giggled. "Oh you love it."

"Not in public," said JoMo. "You are negatively influencing Eve."

"Pfft Eve's not that innocent she's done the dirty with Jeff," said Melina. Eve blushed and JoMo covered his ears.

"I did not need to know that!" Said JoMo.

Eve laughed. "I think you just scarred JoMo for life."

"Oh he'll get over it," said Melina, rubbing JoMo's back, who had his face in his hands.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom and looked at JoMo. "What's he doing?"

"Oh nothing," said Eve. "Melina just scarred him for life is all."

Jeff raised an eyebrow when JoMo groaned. "What did you do?"

"I told him how you and Eve screwed," said Melina.

Jeff's face got red as a tomato from blushing. "Why do you guys talk about this stuff?"

"I'm never going to get that image out of my head," said JoMo.

Melina smirked. "You act like you don't want it in your head."

"Will you all stop with the jokes!" Yelled JoMo.

"Alright alright," said Melina, giving him a kiss. "I'll stop I promise."

"That's all I ask," said JoMo, kissing her back. Everyone talked for a couple hours and everyone was pretty much having a good time, but Eve was starting to feel awkward at some weird glances between Jeff and Melina. She didn't know what was going on, but it was not to her liking.

"Well we better take off and say hi to some more people," said Melina, getting up to leave with JoMo. JoMo went to give Jeff a hug and Jeff gave him a huge tight hug.

"Ya know," said Melina, talking to Eve. "We really need to take a picture when they do this. It does not happen enough."

Eve laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. It's pretty nice to look at."

"Can you girls just keep your tongues in your mouth," said JoMo, separating from Jeff. "I really don't see how you find that attractive."

"Well picture this," said Melina. "The two hottest men alive, with their abs rubbing together..."

"Ok! I've heard enough!" Said JoMo, giving Eve a hug.

Jeff blushed and gave Melina a hug. She hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then hugged Eve.

"Do you have to go?" Said Jeff, giving JoMo puppy dog eyes.

"You know I do," said JoMo, giving him another hug. Jeff sighed and gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go. "Well you have to come back soon."

"Yeah yeah I know," said JoMo, ruffling Jeff's hair. "Bye guys!"

"Bye,"said Eve, shutting the door when they left. Jeff sighed and plopped down on the couch. Eve smiled and sat by him. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah yeah I know," said Jeff. "Welp, I'm gonna go get us some ice." When he got down to the ice machine, he saw Punk there getting some. Jeff glared. "Punk."

Punk turned and smirked. "Oh hey Jeff. Nice to see ya." He tried to walk past Jeff but Jeff turned around and glared at him again. "You can't just walk away from me like that!"

Punk sighed. "Well, since you seem to be so attention deprived, I'll tell you what, I'll go ahead and spot you one."

Jeff looked at him confused. "Spot me one? What does that me-" Jeff was cut off when Punk grabbed him by the waist and the back of the head and kissed him. He stood there in shock until Punk let him go. Punk smirked and leaned his forhead on Jeff's. "Your welcome." Jeff raised his hand to slap him but Punk caught it and wiggled a finger in front of his face. "Ah ah ah, I'm not doing anything you're not asking for." He picked up his bucket of ice and continued to walk back to his room. Jeff stared after him with his jaw dropped and brought his hand up to his lips.

AN: Hey everybody! Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jeff walked down the hallway back to his room with a bucket of ice. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. One second he was yelling at Punk, the next they were kissing. All Jeff knew was that he was extremely frustrated.

When Jeff walked into his and Eve's hotel room, she could tell he was upset. "Are you ok?" asked Eve.

"I'm fine," said Jeff, going to put the ice in the freezer.

"You sure?" Asked Eve.

"Yes I'm fine," groaned Jeff. He licked his lips and was disgusted to still taste Punk. That taste had to go. Now.

"Hey, don't get an attitude with me mister, I'm just trying to he-" Jeff cut Eve off with a kiss, much like Punk did to him. He kissed her slowly and sensualy, making sure any trace of Punk was completely gone.

"Wow," said Eve, when Jeff broke the kiss. "You should get upset more often."

Jeff laughed and licked his lips again. No more taste of Punk, but he couldn't shake the feeling of Punk on his lips. It felt like he was still there, molesting Jeff's mouth. Jeff kissed Eve again amd licked her bottom lip. Eve moaned and let him in, proceeding to play tonsil hockey. Jeff's hands slid up Eve's shirt but she pulled away. "Wait! We're out of condoms."

"How can we possibly be out of condoms?! Didn't you just buy some a little while ago when you bought those demon cookies?" Said Jeff.

"We used a ton of them when you decided to eat all of those demon cookies," said Eve.

"Oh," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck. "My bad."

Eve smirked. "Just nake sure there's no kids around the next time you decide to do that."

Jeff smirked back. "Hey it all worked out."

"Yeah yeah," said Eve. "But it would've worked out much better if we had been alone."

Jeff chuckled and kissed Eve again, leading to a full on makeout session.

Meanwhile, Punk was strutting down the hallway with a smirk. Man, Jeff still tastes just as good as he used to. Screw being a nice guy, that's no fun whatsoever. Who needs to be good when being bad is just so much fun? It's not like he was gonna get caught. Jeff has too much pride to turn him in. Punk chuckled and was too distracted by his own thoughts to notice he ran right into a wall. He fell straight back onto his butt and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ooowwww."

"Hey Punk, I know you're supposed to be straightedge, but are you sure you're not drunk," said Randy Orton, walking up beside Punk, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up Randy," said Punk, still rubbing his nose.

Randy chuckled and held his hand out, helping Punk up. "So why exactly are you strutting like you just got laid."

Punk smirked. "Sorry man. Secret."

Randy smirked. "Ah huh. Ok man. See you later."

"Later," said Punk, walking down to his room. When he go there, he plopped down on his couch. "Punk, you are back my friend. Now, time for a new plan."

Later on that day, Jeff stood backstage at the arena taping the Star Division with Hunter watching the number one contenders match for his title. It was Cody Rhode's rookie, Kent Striker, against Alberto Del Rio's rookie, Jack Cole. Right now, Kent had the upperhand and had Jack in an ankle lock. Jack tried to crawl to the bottom rope, but Kent pulled him back to the center of the ring and he was forced to tap out.

"You need to watch out for that ankle lock, you've got a bad knee," said Hunter, as him and Jeff watched Kent's victory from the monitor.

Jeff nodded and watched the screen intently. He was seriously hoping that Jack would win that match. Jeff had wrestled Kent before, and let's just say, he was about 95% sure he was gay. It was not a comfortable experience.

Backstage, Cody was waiting by guerilla position for Kent. He snirked as Kent walked through. "Congrats, Kent."

Kent smiled. "I'm finally gonna get my shot!"

"Yeah, that's great," said Cody. "Anyways, Jeff is an undefeated champion. His opponents have tried pretty much everthing in the book to beat him, except one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Kent.

Cody chuckled and put his arm around Kent's shoulders, using his hand for emphasis. "Total. Public. Humiliation."

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

ElizaMassani- Thank you! And yes, I meant to put growing instead of tiny but my hands were apparently not on speaking terms with my brain lol and it looks like Punk is heading back to his old ways. Oh boy lol


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Over the next week, everyone started noticing Jeff was acting strange, but not just Jeff, Punk too. Punk had got his old smirk and strut back, which really concerned Hunter, especially since Jeff was acting really twitchy and jumpy.

Hunter walked down the hallway of the arena filming the Star Division this week, looking for Jeff. He saw him putting some arm bands on with Eve.

"Just be careful all right," said Eve, giving him a hug. She had to go to an autograph signing at Wal-Mart in about an hour.

"Yeah yeah, I know," said Jeff, hugging her back. They kissed goodbye and Eve walked back out into the parking lot to go her car.

Hunter walked over to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff."

"Hey," said Jeff, slipping his other arm band on.

"So. you really need to focus tonight. Kent's gonna have Cody in his corner. Even though it's just a non-title match this week, it's important to build momentum." said Hunter.

"It's no big deal he's easy to beat," said Jeff.

"You still need to focus," said Hunter. "He's trained a lot since the last time you fought him, and you don't have JoMo to provide a distraction this tims."

"I don't need JoMo to win," said Jeff, glaring at Hunter. "I don't need anybody."

"Oh really," said Hunter. "So you don't need me in your corner then?"

"No," said Jeff. "I don't need you there before, during, or after the match."

"Ooookkkkk," said Hunter. "If you say so."

"I do say so!" Said Jeff, as Hunter started walking away. "I can win on my own!"Jeff started jogging in place to warm up. Hunter doesn't know what he's talking about.

He started stretching and touched his toes but felt someone come up and stand behind him. Jeff stood back up and backed straight into Punk. He jumped and glared at Punk, backing away. "Punk! What are you doing here?!"

Punk chuckled and smirked. "Hey, I don't see why you're complaining. You're the one who was just grinding on me."

Jeff glared at him again, getting frustrated. "I was not! You decided to just stand right behind me!"

"Hey, that's a risk you have to take when you stretch in public," said Punk, casually leaning back against the wall. "Not my fault."

Jeff was about to respond but heard his music start. He sent Punk one final glare before heading to the curtain.

"Good luck winning a match without JoMo!" Yelled Punk. Jeff flipped him off before making his entrance. Punk chuckled again and saw Cody and Kent walking up. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them talking in hushed tones and sniggering every now and then.

Punk then looked away and shrugged. Why would he be concerned? His plan would all fall into place anyway. He didn't care what happened in the meantime. Although, they could possibly affect his plan. Punk tried to listen in on what they were saying, but they were talking too quietly for him to hear. But from their body language, he had a bad feeling in his stomach it was about Jeff, and it was not good. Punk scoffed. Why did he care? He was only here for one reason: his plan. Who cares if Cody and Kent were also planning something? As long as it didn't interfere with Punk, he was good.

Kent's music hit and he made his entrance, followed by Cody. His eyes never once left Jeff while he made his way into the ring. Jeff was used to being stared down by his opponents. They would always try to intimidate him, which, never worked, but hey, at least they tried. But this one felt different. Not so much intimidation. More along the lines of, come hither. Jeff shook it off as the bell rang and him and Kent locked up.

Punk watched from the monitor backstage, biting his lip every now and then as he observed. To the common eye, it would look as though he was scouting Jeff and Kent, but to Punk, it was so much deeper than that. Every move Jeff made, every step Jeff took, every grunt of pain, every taunt, every yell, Punk observed and took in. He studied everything that was going on, learning what Jeff did, what was hurting, what was strong. Not a thing happened in that match Punk didn't pick up on, which included some questionable moves by Cody and Kent. Every now and then, they would send glances to each other, like they were sending subliminal messages. It was like they had planned every move of this match out, top to bottom, even Jeff's moves. Punk furrowed his brows as yet again Kent grabbed onto Jeff's tights to pull off a move. Now he knew Kent wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had to know by now that grabbing tights was against the rules. So, why did he keep doing it? And why did Cody seen like he was encouraging it?

Punk wasn't the only one who picked up on the tights grabbing, as Jeff started to become extremely frustrated with it. Seriously, what was this kid's deal? He could at least be consistent with the direction he was pulling. But no. Sometimes it was like Kent was trying Jeff a wedgie, others like he was trying to pull Jeff's tights down. He even pulled left and right sometimes. It was really starting to annoy Jeff. These were his favorite tights, and Kent was stretching them out.

Jeff and Kent locked up again, and Kent backed him into a corner until the referre separated them. Once Kent backed up and Jeff got out of the corner, Kent got him into a possum pin. Jeff started trying to kick out, but once again Kent grabbed his tights. But this time he didn't just tug on them. No. There was definite pulling. Jeff squealed when he felt Kent pulling his tights down, followed by some very high pitched shrieks from many of the women in the audience. He was too busy trying to keep his tights up, he didn't kick out and when he heard the bell ring, he was beyond frustrated. Now, Jeff was pissed. He quickly yanked his tights back up, but could literally just feel the pictures being uploaded on the internet.

Jeff got off the mat and started storming over to Kent but Cody hit him from behind with a clothesline. Cody restrained Jeff's arms and held him up while Kent grabbed a microphone. "In three weeks, not only will I become the new Star Division champion," Kent paused to chuckle as the crowd booed.

Punk glared at the monitor and instinctively started walking towards the ring. He caught himself and looked down at his feet, surprised. 'No. I don't help people. I'm a bad guy. Bad guys don't help people. Only good guys do. Why would I care anyway. This isn't interfering with my plan. It's actually helping with my plan. Yeah, this is a good thing.' Punk stepped back and lent back against the wall.

"Not only, will I defeat you," said Kent, getting right in Jeff's face. "The world, will see a whole nother side of you." He whacked Jeff's head with the mic and him and Cody, walked backstage, leaving Jeff laying in the ring holding his head.

Punk bit his lip and looked around, groaning. 'Where the fuck is Hunter?' When Cody and Kent walked past him, he was very tempted to go out there, but just as he was about to do so, Jeff started heading to the back. 'Just stick to the plan,' thought Punk, leaning back against the wall again. 'Just stick to the plan.'

When Jeff walked back through the curtains, Punk smirked and started slowly clapping. "That, was amazing. I gotta say, your ass looks just as nice as it did a year ago."

Now, what Punk was expecting, was for Jeff to flip him off, tell him to shut up, and keep walking. What he wasn't expecting, was the giant slap across the face he received. Punk brought his hand up to his jaw and looked back at Jeff, seeing him stand right in front of him, giving him a death glare. "Shut. The fuck. Up."

Punk glared back and took a step toward Jeff. But Jeff didn't move away, he stayed rooted right where he was. Punk scoffed. "Make me, bitch."

"Hey!" Yelled Hunter, walking toward them. "Seperate."

Jeff didn't even respond. He stood exactly where he was, still glaring at Punk. Punk scoffed again and looked over at Hunter. "What are you gonna do? Sick your wife on us?"

Hunter glared at him and got in between him and Jeff, pushing Jeff back. "Just walk away, Punk."

"Or what?" Said Punk. "Jeff started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Go," said Hunter, pointing back down the hall.

Punk chuckled and folded his arms. "Whatever. I've got plans anyway." He walked away and Hunter looked back at Jeff. "Jeff, it was just a loss."

"No it wasn't!" Said Jeff. "I don't lose!"

"It was one loss," said Hunter. "And it wasn't even a clean loss. They're playing mind games, and if you start getting angry like this, you'll let them win."

Jeff glared at him. "So what? Am I supposed to just take it all and laugh about it."

"You need to be calm and stop getting frustrated," said Hunter. "Just calm down."

Jeff was shaking out of anger and felt himself getting a headache. "I'm. Trying."

Hunter pulled him in and gave him a hug. "It's ok." He felt Jeff start shaking harder and patted his back. "It's ok."

AN: Hey guys! I put a lot of work into this chapter, hope you like it! Please review, I really want to know what you guys think :-)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The A-Listers

That night, Jeff sat in his and Eve's hotel room, pouting about his loss. He couldn't even stand to go on the internet right now. Social media was blowing up with the same damn picture of Kent yanking his tights down. As if that wasn't enough, people felt the need to make comments about it. Some comments were ok, but then there were the twisted, perverts of the world. Those comments had just flat out scarred him for life.

Jeff sighed and buried his face in the couch cushion when he heard his phone go off for the millionth time that night. He really wished people would just stop tweeting him. Jeff grabbed his phone to check it and saw it was another tweet. "Hey Jeff, did you know you have the sexiest ass I have ever seen? #JustSayingBabe"

"Fuck this," said Jeff, turning off his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He changed his clothes into a tight wife beater and some tight black jeans and went out to the nearest club, which was thirty minutes away.

Meanwhile, CM Punk groaned at the ridiculously loud music at whatever this club he was in was. Randy forced him to come to be his wing man, otherwise he wouldn't be caught dead near this cesspool of drunken idiots. Although, Randy was getting laid in the back of his car right now, so Punk must've done his job well.

Punk groaned and rubbed his cheek. It still stung a little from when Jeff slapped the absolute shit out of him. He looked around the club and his eyes widened when he saw Jeff walking in, his mouth slowly curving into a smirk. Perhaps this night wouldn't be a total bust after all. He slowly got up and followed Jeff until they were near a wall in the corner of the club. Punk then wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist and jerked him against his chest, pulling out his phone. "Hey babe. Wanna see my new wallpaper?"

When Jeff heard Punk's voice his eyes widened. Before he could react, Punk's phone was right in front of his face. Jeff glared when he saw the same picture he has been seeing since his match. He tried to yank out of Punk's grip, but Punk turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

"Let me go you sick pervert!" Yelled Jeff.

Punk scoffed. "And let you get away with slapping me? I don't think so." He pressed against Jeff, causing Jeff to squirm. "People can see you!" Yelled Jeff.

Punk leaned his head in and whispered against Jeff's ear. "Look. Around."

Jeff looked around and saw Punk's point. There were people making out and banging on the walls everywhere. Him and Punk looked no different, especially with the dark lights of the club. "I'll scream rape!"

Punk chuckled and kissed Jeff's neck. "Shouldn't I give you a reason first?"

"Rape!" Yelled Jeff, his jaw dropping when absolutely no one even looked his way.

"Now, do you really think anyone can hear you?" Asked Punk, his lips against Jeff's ear.

Punk had another point. Jeff could barely hear himself yelling over the loud people and thumping music that made the walls shake. Punk could do whatever he wanted, and no one would even spare a passing glance.

"Get off of me," said Jeff, glaring straight at Punk, trying to seem brave.

Punk smirked and stood on Jeff's feet so he wouldn't kick him, and ran a hand down Jeff's thighs. "Do you remember this position, Jeff? I do, all too well. It seems like only yesterday, doesn't it?"

Jeff felt himself start shaking from remembering, but kept on a brave face.

Punk laughed and ran his hand up Jeff's shirt. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for anything sexual. Well, yet. All I want, is just a nice little make-out session. You think you can handle that, babe?" He started kissing Jeff's neck again while Jeff struggled to get away from Punk. Jeff went to slap Punk but Punk grabbed his wrist.

"You try that again, Eve isn't going to have a very pleasant time." Said Punk.

Jeff's eyes widened and Punk continued to suck and kiss on Jeff's neck, running his hands up and down Jeff's body.

When Punk ran his hand over Jeff's ass, Jeff quickly snapped out of it and started struggling. "You're gonna leave a mark you stupid prick!"

"Alright alright," said Punk, planting one last kiss on Jeff's neck. "Since it looks like I've made my mark, and I can smell my cologne on you, let's get to the real action, shall we?" He quickly claimed Jeff's lips with his own, while Jeff struggled to move away again.

"Stop. Moving. Your. Mouth," said Punk, kissing him in between words and following his mouth when Jeff kept turning his head. "You. Are making this. Way more difficult. Than it needs to be."

Punk put his hands on Jeff's cheeks and held his head in place while he licked Jeff's bottom lip and gave him a slow kiss. Jeff tried to move his head but Punk held him firmly in place. "As amazing as you taste right now, I bet you'd taste even better if you would ever actually kiss back," said Punk, continuing to molest Jeff's mouth.

A drunk guy hobbled over to them and put a hand on Punk's shoulder. "Hey, mind if I cut in?"

Punk got off of Jeff's mouth and smacked the guy's hand away, glaring at him. "Get out of here!"

"But she's like, the hottest chick I've ever seen," said the guy, stumbling on some words. Jeff's jaw dropped and he glared.

"HE is a guy!" Said Punk.

"Oh," said the guy. "Then are you the girl?"

"No!" Said Punk.

"... Are you sure she's not a girl?" Said the guy, a very confused look on his face.

"Get out of here! Go get your own whore!" Said Punk, while the guy started stumbling away. "This one is mine!"

Punk moved in to kiss Jeff, but Jeff slapped him. "Ow!" Yelled Punk. The slap was quickly followed by a kick to the balls.

"NEVER, touch me, again," said Jeff, walking to the club's door.

Punk fell to the floor and glared after Jeff as he walked away. But that glare quickly evolved into a smirk. 'So that's how it's gonna be?' Thought Punk, rubbing a hand over his cheek.

Back at the hotel, Eve walked into her's and Jeff's room and was surprised to find it empty with the lights off. "Jeff?" She looked around but Jeff was no where to be found. Eve called him but was sent straight to voicemail, meaning his phone was off. She groaned and plopped down on the couch. 'Maybe he just went to go grab some ice,' thought Eve.

Jeff went back to the hotel as quick as he could, but there was a ton of traffic and it it took an extra hour. He trudged up to his and Eve's hotel room and just plopped down on the bed next to Eve sleeping, not evwn bothering to take his shoes off let alone change.

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review and leave your feedback! It inspires me to write more and makes me smile :-) And be sure to check out my other stories!


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning, Eve woke up to find Jeff sleeping like a rock next to her, dressed in clubbing clothes. She crinkled her nose. He smelt different, like someone else's perfume or something. But it was definitely not perfume, more like cologne.

She sighed and got out of bed, going to get dressed. After Eve got dressed, she went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk, sitting on the couch and waiting for Jeff to wake up.

Jeff finally got up an hour later, and dragged himself out of bed. He was so exhausted and the fact he slept in skin tight, very uncomfortable clothes certainly didn't help matters. Jeff trudged out of the bedroom and saw Eve watching TV on the couch with her head on her hand. "Goodmorning," yawned Jeff.

"Morning," said Eve. "So, where were you last night?"

"I went to a club," said Jeff.

"And you didn't tell me? I had no idea where you were, I was worried sick, you had your phone off, just to find you passed out next to me this morning like that."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"You know what I mean," said Eve, getting up and standing next to him. "You can't just disappear on me and not tell me anything."

"Look I'm fine," said Jeff. "I just had to get away from everything for a while."

Eve narrowed her eyes when she saw something on Jeff's neck, something resembling a hickey. She moved his hair out of the way and saw it was, indeed, a hickey.

"Ok, this is not what it looks like," said Jeff, putting his hand on his neck.

"Who did it?" Asked Eve.

"You don't wanna know," said Jeff.

"Considering you smell like cologne instead of perfume, I'm pretty sure I do," said Eve.

Jeff sighed. "Well, Punk was there..."

"Punk?!" Said Eve.

"Yeah," said Jeff.

"What happened?!" Asked Eve

"Nothing," said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Then why do you smell like him!" Said Eve. "And why is there a hickey on your neck!"

"He just kissed me!" Said Jeff. "I can handle it!"

"No you can't!" Said Eve. "You always say you can but you just can't!"

Jeff looked down at his feet and Eve sighed. "Why is he doing this all of a sudden? I thought he was going to leave you alone."

"Well, it's not COMPLETELY all of a sudden," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"Just, like, a week, or two," said Jeff, looking at his feet again.

"And you didn't tell anybody!" Said Eve.

"Look, I know I've said it before, but I can really handle it this time!" Said Jeff. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Obviously not!" Said Eve. "You're just letting him do whatever the heck he wants and not doing a damn thing about it!"

"I am so!" Said Jeff.

"Like what!" Said Eve.

"I kicked him in the balls," Said Jeff, crossing his arms.

"Do you really think that's gonna stop him?" Said Eve.

"Well, no, but I can do more stuff on my own!" Said Jeff.

Eve shook her head. "Jeff, you need help."

"No I don't!" Said Jeff. "I'm not incompetent!"

"You can't do this on your own!" Said Eve.

"Whatever," said Jeff, walking to the door. "I've to do."

"Fine!" Said Eve, turning around and huffing when he left.

Jeff crossed his arms as he walked down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going, especially dressed in those clothes, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave and clear his head. Jeff sighed when he reached the ice machine and slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone, finally turning it back on. The notifications proceeded to blow up and Jeff sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket, deciding to check it later.

"Someone's having a rough day," said Punk, leaning against the wall, looking over at Jeff.

Jeff looked over amd glared at him, standing up. "You!"

"It is me," said Punk. "But don't get your thong in a twist, I'm just here to apologize."

"Don't tell me what to... what?" Said Jeff, confused.

"I said I came to apologize," said Punk, stepping closer to Jeff. "I'm sorry I jumped on you last night, and, did that." Punk ran his hand over Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to immediately put his hand there.

Punk chuckled and stepped closer to Jeff again, just a hand's distance away, and cupped Jeff's chin. "So, what's got you out here looking all sad?"

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but then pulled away. "Nothing."

Punk chuckled. "Oh really? You sure it's not anything to di with Eve?"

Jeff glared. "It's none of your business." He walked past Punk, while Punk took a long glance at his ass while he walked away. It was just too hard to resist, those pants left very little to the imagination. As soon as Jeff turned the corner, Punk smirked. He HAD to be having problems with Eve, he wasn't heading back to their room. "This plan is just getting too easy," said Punk, turning around to walk away, but walking right into John.

"What plan?" Asked John, when Punk backed up with wide eyes.

"Nothing, just... cheating the ice machine," said Punk.

John crossed his arms, giving Punk a very skeptical look.

"Well, I'm leaving the door open, so it melts," said Punk, slowly moving around John.

"Well, you do anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to tell Hunter, because Jeff is my best friend, and nobody is going to hurt him in any way on my watch!" Said John.

Punk grinned and gave him a big two thumbs up, before taking off down the hallway back to his room.

John glared after him and shut the ice machine. 'Something's up with him.' He walked to Hunter's room and knocked.

Hunter opened the door and John walked right in. "Hey, John. Where's Mickie?"

"She's still sleeping, I went to go get breakfast" said John.

"So you came to my room?" Said Hunter, shutting the door.

"I have urgent news," said John.

Hunter sighed. "John, if you say one thing about dinosaurs..."

"No dinosaurs!" Said John. "I promise.

"Alright," sighed Hunter. "What is it?"

"Punk is acting like a weirdo... and he's sabotaging the ice machine," said John.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, he's leaving it open an..."

"I meant how's he acting like a weirdo!" Said Hunter.

"Oh!" Said John. "He has a plan."

"A plan?" Asked Hunter. "What plan?"

"I don't know," said John. "I just heard him say he has one."

"Well, thanks for telling me," said Hunter.

"You're welcome!" Said John, puffing hus chest out and holding his chin up. "And you know there is a way you can repay me, I do still want a fort..."

"Oh my god John!" Said Hunter. "You can get your own damn pillows!"

"It's not the same!" Said John, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Jeff was wandering throughout the hotel and pulled his phone out. He browsed through his notifications and saw he had a missed call from JoMo. Jeff hit call back and waited for an answer.

After two rings, JoMo answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," said Jeff. "Need something?"

"Oh. Nah, just checking up on ya, making sure you were still alive," said JoMo.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty alive. How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," said JoMo, grinning. "I think I'm ginna propose to Melina."

Jeff grinned. "JoMo! That's great!"

"I know!" Said JoMo. "I already got the rock, I think even you'd be impressed."

Jeff chuckled. "Sounds big. Well I gotta go. Love you man."

"Love you too man," said JoMo, before they hung up.

Jeff smiled and put his phone in his pocket. He still felt guilty that Melina kisses him a while ago, but hey, what JoMo didn't know would certainly never hurt him.

AN: hey guys! Please leave your thoughts in a review for me :-D

ElizaMassani- Thanks! And he most certainly is lol


	37. Chapter 37

Up until the next Raw, Punk left Jeff completely alone, they didn't talk, or even see each other. Punk was finding it extremely difficult to not be able to touch, let alone SEE Jeff, but it had to be done for the sake of the plan. Jeff had to truly believe he was sorry. But Vince was pretty much ruining that plan, with a plan of his own.

"You want me to what?" Said Punk, sitting in Vince's office.

"You're going to team with The Miz against Triple H and Jeff Hardy," said Vince.

"But... I can't," said Punk.

Vince narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

Punk was going to answer, but then realized he couldn't really explain himself unless he wanted to kiss his job goodbye, so he sighed. "I'll do it."

"Good," said Vince. "Go tell Miz."

Punk left the office with a scowl. Ok, so his current plan wasn't going to work out, which means he's just going to have to skip a step and move on to the next part of the plan. 'If this doesn't work, I will kill Vince,' thought Punk, going to Miz's locker room while pouting.

Jeff, Eve, Hunter, and John all came to the arena together. Vince had called and informed Hunter of the match he was gonna be in tonight, but Hunter decided not to tell Jeff just yet, him and Eve seemed to be having some issues, and he wouldn't doubt it was because of Punk, so he was gonna wait until Eve wasn't around.

Eve walked into the arena awkwardly next to Jeff. Sure, Jeff had come back that day they argued and they had made up, but it wasn't so much making up as it was making out... and more. But they never really made up, Jeff just refused to talk about it like it never happened, and he refused to talk about Punk too. She just wanted to help but he would never accept the fact he needs help.

Jeff was convinced he could handle the situation on his own, but was beginning to doubt there was a situation to handle. Punk had been completely leaving him alone since he apologized, making Jeff wonder if he had really meant it, and that he was gonna leave him alone this time. But it was also really confusing him, because Punk went from raping him, to completely ignoring him, then to harassing, and now back to ignoring again. He could just snap in an instant and it was putting Jeff on edge. And if Eve were to get involved, he knew she would wind up getting hurt, especially with the way Punk had threatened her. There would be no way he could ever forgive himself if Punk hurt her.

"I'm gonna go change for my match," said Eve.

"Ok," said Jeff, giving her a quick peck before she walked to her locker room.

"And I'm gonna go pick things up and put them down," said John, walking to the gym.

Jeff chuckled and turned his attention to Hunter. "So who are we facing tonight?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "Well, Miz and, uh... punk."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Punk?"

"Yeah," said Hunter. "But don't worry, I'll fight Punk, you got Miz."

"Oh, ok," said Jeff, still feeling nervous about it. If Punk wanted something, he did everything within his power to get it. So if Punk decided he wanted to wrestle Jeff, chances are it was going to happen.

XXX

During the match, Triple H was fighting Punk, and Jeff was just praying not to get tagged in. Punk seemed to read Jeff's mind, as he sent him a smirk and then tossed Triple H at him. Jeff put his hands up to protect himself, but wound up tagging himself in as Triple H hit the steel post and fell out of the ring. He slowly and cautiously got into the ring, just to take a spear to the floor and have punches and elbows rain down on him. Punk pulled him up off the mat and pulled him close. "Hey gorgeous," Said Punk, smirking before tossing Jeff into the turnbuckle, and hitting his signature knee to the face. "I want you," Said Punk, before bulldogging him to the mat. He waited for Jeff to get up, then lifted him up onto his shoulders. "I mean it," said Punk, before hitting the go to sleep. He saw Triple H pull himself back up into the corner, glaring at him. Punk smirked and, keeping total eye contact with Hunter, put his knees on Jeff's elbows and positioned his crotch right above Jeff's face. As the ref began making the count, Punk started slowly lowering his head toward Jeff's crotch, still keeping eye contact, seeing Hunter get more furious every second.

Jeff kicked out at two, tossing Punk off of him. Punk winked at Hunter before returning his attention to Jeff, pulling him off the mat again. He hit another GTS and this time, Jeff was out of it, all of Punk's words running through his mind. The ref made the three count and Triple H charged at Punk, but Punk managed to bail out of the ring just before Hunter got him. Hunter stared furiously at him, while he checked on Jeff. Even Miz seemed to be semi-concerned, but Jeff couldn't even process where he was. All he was thinking about was what Punk said to him. And when he was finally able to process what was going on, he was in the trainer's office. Jeff looked around. "What happened?"

"You got a little knocked out," said Hunter, sitting by him. Jeff felt Eve move his hair out if his face.

"You okay babe?" Asked Eve.

"I'm fine," said Jeff, sitting up, holding his head. "I'm gonna kill Punk."

"I think John's got you covered," said Hunter.

John was angrily walking through the hallway, looking for Punk. He banged on Punk's door, and yanked him out when he opened the door. "Bro! What the fuck!" Yelled Punk, as John carried him down the hallway.

"Hunter would like a word with you," said John, walking back to the trainer's office. He dropped Punk in there and Hunter stood up.

"Hey! This is not fair!" Yelled Punk.

"We just wanna talk," said Hunter.

Punk looked back and forth between Hunter and John. "Look man, I was just boosting ratings."

"Is that so?" Asked Hunter.

"Yeah!" Said Punk. "Promise!"

Hunter started moving closer, so Punk kicked John in the stomach, sending John to his knees, and sprinted out of the trainer's room.

John got off of his knees and started walking out but Hunter stopped him. "Hang on John. We'll get him later. I talked to Vince about it."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

"We've got a match," said Hunter, smirking.

John's face lit up. "We're gonna be partners again!"

Hunter's smirk disappeared and he groaned. "Oh god. Not again."

Jeff laughed. "Good times, right Hunter?"

Hunter glared at him and walked out of the trainer's office, followed by John.

Jeff got up and walked out with Eve, following Hunter. "So, did you win your match?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah," said Eve. "Wasn't much if a win, though. Michelle just ran away from the ring and I won by count out."

Jeff put his arm around her. "A win is still a win."

Eve sighed. "Winning by pin is better, though."

Jeff shrugged. "At least you weren't pantsed."

Eve laughed. "You're gonna kick Kent's ass for that, right?"

"Oh yeah," said Jeff.

"Good," said Eve. "No one sees your ass but me."

Jeff laughed and they continued following Hunter back out to the car.

Hunter was driving back to the hotel, when John sighed dramatically. John looked around and noticed no one reacted, so he let out a longer, louder sigh. Once again, no one reacted. He was about to sigh again but Hunter stopped. "Oh my god John what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," said John. "I just miss Mickie."

"John, she's only home for a week," said Jeff.

"So!" Said John. "You don't know what it's like!"

"You saw her yesterday!" Said Hunter.

"You guys are so mean to me," said John, crossing his arms and pouting.

Hunter sighed. "John, it's days like these I really think about duct taping your mouth shut.

John hmphed and looked out the window. "Jerks."

After that, it was a pretty awkward silence back to the hotel, and everyone went back to their rooms. Eve and Jeff were sitting on the couch, when Eve decided to try to get Jeff talk about what happened again. "Jeff, you want to talk about it now?"

"Talk about what?" Said Jeff.

"You know what," said Eve. "You can't just like it didn't happen."

Jeff sighed. "I don't wanna talk about Punk. I have it under control."

Eve sighed. "Fine. Then let's talk about our argument."

Jeff turned to her. "We don't need to talj about it. We made up."

"No we didn't," said Eve. "Having sex is not making up."

Jeff leaned in and kissed her. Eve kissed back for a few seconds, before she pulled away. "No! You are not avoiding this!"

Jeff groaned. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Said Eve.

Jeff crossed his arms. "Well I'm not talking about it."

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter!" Said Jeff.

"It does so!" Said Eve. "Acting like it didn't happen doesn't solve it!"

"Yes it does!" Said Jeff. "We're not talking about it."

"Fine," said Eve. "Then you aren't allowed in the bedroom."

"But... I can't sleep alone!" Said Jeff.

"Well then talk about it," said Eve.

Jeff pondered it for a moment, but then ran into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it. "Ha! Who's not allowed in the bedroom now?"

Eve got up and glared at the door. "Let me in!"

"No!" Said Jeff. "You're gonna kick me out."

Eve leaned her forehead on the door. "Jeff. Let me in. Now"

"Or what,?" Said Jeff, in the most seductive voice possible.

Eve bit her lip, but shook it off. "That is not going to work this time Jeff! Let me in!"

Jeff sighed and then went to put pajamas on.

Eve continued banging on the door, but got no response. "You are unbelievable!" Once again, she got no response. Eve glared. "Fine! I'll find someplace else to sleep!"

Jeff's eyes widened hearing that, remembering Punk had threatened to hurt Eve. He opened the door in only his pajama pants. "No! You can't!"

"Why not?" Asked Eve.

"Because... you just can't!" Said Jeff.

"Well I am NOT sleeping on the couch," said Eve.

Jeff sighed. "Fine. I guess you can come sleep in the bed with me."

Eve narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think you can sleep in the bed?"

Jeff shrugged and ran his hand over his abs.

Eve looked down, but then looked back up. "I told you that's not gonna work this time."

Jeff crossed his arms. "I could just shut the door again."

Eve was about to respond, but Jeff leaned in and kissed her, pressing his body to hers. Eve moaned and kissed him back, running her arms down his body. He led her into the room, backing up to the bed, but Eve turned them around and pushed him out of the room, locking the door. "Ha!"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Eve! Let me in!"

"Nope," said Eve, laying down on the bed.

Jeff glared. "You are missing out Eve!"

"No I'm not," said Eve. "If I get lonely, I have the internet. There's plenty of sexy pictures of you on it."

Jeff crossed his arms. "Why would you want pictures when you can have the real thing."

"I dunno, sometimes I think the pictures look better than the real thing!" Yelled Eve, beyond frustrated.

Jeff's jaw dropped, before he glared and stormed out of the room. "I can find somewhere else to stay." He went down to the receptionist, whose jaw dropped seeing him shirtless.

Jeff felt self-concious with her eyes roaming over him, so he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Do you have any open rooms?" Asked Jeff.

"Let me look," said the receptionist, tearing her eyes away from Jeff. "No. We don't have any open rooms. There is one room with only one guest, though."

"Who is it?" Asked Jeff. He figured he would have to stay with this person. Jeff left his key card to his and Eve's room, and going to anyone he knew would be a complete humiliation.

"It's filed under Phil Brooks," said the receptionist.

Jeff's eyes widened. "You have to be kidding me. That's the only room open?"

"Yes," said the receptionist, looking back down at Jeff's abs. "He's room number 507 on the fifth floor.

Jeff covered his stomach again. "Ok. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," said the receptionist, still running her eyes over him.

Jeff walked into the elevator, heading to the fifth floor. He walked to room 507, shaking before knocking.

Punk opened the door a couple seconds later, his eyes widening. "Jeff?" 'I must be dreaming,' thought Punk. 'Shirtless Jeff's don't just come to my room.'

Jeff looked down at his feet. "I need a place to sleep."

Punk slowly gained a smirk. "Well, I guess you could sleep with me, but only if you accept a couple conditions."

Jeff bit his lip, and slowly looked up at Punk. "What are the conditions?"

Punk smirked even harder and opened the door wider, leading Jeff in.

AN: woah. A cliffhanger lol I'm gonna let you guys put some input into what Punk's conditions should be! Please leave them in a review!

ElizaMassani- thanks for reviewing! Do you have any input on what Punk's conditions should be? Lol


End file.
